Be My Baby
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO] [Slight!CHANSOO] [HUNHAN] [CHENMIN] [CHANBAEK] YAOI! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Be My Baby

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Romance Comedy Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY BELONGS TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO], [Slight!CHANSOO], YAOI! DLDR!

 _ **WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

 _ **ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

Sebuah gumaman terucap dari bibir seorang namja yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang dengan keadaan polos. Namja itu bergerak perlahan dan langsung memeluk tubuh namja lain yang ada di sana. Keadaan keduanya tak jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama polos dan hanya ditutupi selimut tebal berwarna coklat. Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, tercetak beberapa ruam-ruam merah di sekitar dada, punggung dan leher keduanya.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih. Namja yang sedang dipeluk sepertinya tidak merasa terusik sedikitpun.

"Eunnnghhh…" Namja mungil itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih, lalu mendudukan dirinya sambil mengucek mata. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, namja bernama asli Do Kyungsoo itu terlihat seperti anak balita yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyungsoo segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera memasang kemeja milik kekasihnya lalu berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang menuju dapur. Dalam hati ia meringis kesakitan karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih sakit. Tanpa memakan waktu lama, ia sudah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mereka sambil membawakan dua potong roti bakar serta 2 gelas kopi susu dan meletakannya di meja nakas.

"…." Tak ada sahutan yang berarti dari sang kekasih

"Chanyeol.. Ppalli ireona!" Kyungsoo langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan brutal dan mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol agar namja itu segera bangun

"Kyung…" suara baritone ditambah suara serak khas orang bangun tidur menjadi satu-satunya nada yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol

"Ayo bangun, Chanyeol. Kau ada kuliah pagi ini kan?" ujar Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya yang setengah tertidur di sampingnya

"Hmm…" gumam Chanyeol singkat

"Kalau begitu sekarang cepatlah sarapan, lalu mandi dan bersiap. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku terlambat ke kampus." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti pada Chanyeol.

Dalam keadaan mengantuk, Chanyeol menerima roti dari Kyungsoo dan memakannya perlahan sambil sedikit memejamkan mata. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat cara Chanyeol memakan roti yang begitu tolol dan ikut memakan rotinya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini telah selesai bersiap-siap. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera berangkat karena kelasnya akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Chagiya, aku berangkat."

CUP!

Setelah memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung berlari gesit dan menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Perlu diketahui bahwa jarak antara kampus Chanyeol dan apartemen Kyungsoo memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit apabila tidak terjebak macet. Bila macet, waktu yang ditempuh bisa sampai 40 menit bahkan satu jam. Chanyeol pernah terjebak macet hingga ia tidak boleh mengikuti kelas drum favoritnya karena sang disen tidak pernah suka bila ada mahasiswanya yang terlambat. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol benar-benar harus mengatur waktunya dengan sangat baik agar bisa sampai di kampus dengan tepat waktu apabila dia baru saja menginap di tempat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berharap bahwa ia bisa berangkat ke kampus dan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Sayangnya, jadwal Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sama. Mereka hanya punya waktu luang ketika malam, itu pun jika Chanyeol tidak punya latihan di luar jam kuliah. Chanyeol adalah anak yang sangat sibuk karena kemampuan seninya yang begitu luar biasa, sehingga ia sering sekali diundang untuk mengisi acara dimana-mana. Namja jangkung itu nyaris dapat memainkan semua alat musik, menyanyi dan juga rap. Bisa dikatakan kalau Chanyeol itu mendekati sempurna dan sudah jelas ia pasti diperebutkan oleh banyak orang karena kelebihannya tersebut. Kyungsoo adalah orang biasa yang beruntung karena bisa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Baru saja Kyungsoo sampai di kampusnya, seseorang bertubuh tak kalah mungil darinya memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring.

"Ne hyung…" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju namja yang memanggilnya tersebut

BRUK!

"Aw!" aduh Kyungsoo saat pantat seksinya mencium lantai lobby kampusnya

"Ck! Sepertinya mata bulatmu yang besar itu tidak berguna, Soo… Berjalan pun masih harus menabrakku yang jelas-jelas lebih besar darimu." seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meremehkan sambil merapikan bajunya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali

"YAK! JONGIN-SSI!"

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan mempelototi namja berkulit tan yang ia panggil Jongin tadi. Ia benar-benar kesal karena meskipun Jongin lebih muda, Jongin selalu bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah memulai perkara apapun, namun si namja berkulit gelap itulah yang selalu mencari masalah hingga Kyungsoo kini sangat benci pada Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ah~ sudahlah cantik… Aku sedang terburu-buru… Bye cantik…" tanpa menunda waktu, Jongin langsung meremas sebongkah pantat bohay milik Kyungsoo dan berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo sambil terbahak karena lagi-lagi ia berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo

"YAKKK!" Kyungsoo ingin sekali menendang dan menganiaya namja itu seandainya dia mampu mengejarnya

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal karena ia benar-benar tidak terima dilecehkan oleh Jongin. Tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, ada Luhan yang baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi Kyungsoo tak kunjung menghampirinya karena Luhan terlalu asik dengan ponselnya untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Sehun.

"Kyungsoo! Mianhae, tadi aku tidak melihatmu sejenak karena sedang membaca pesan dari Sehun dan saat melihatmu lagi, aku melihat Jongin berlari dengan tawa bahagia. Gwaenchanha? Apa dia menyakitimu?" namja dengan mata rusa itu dengan wajah panik

"Ne Luhan hyung, dia menyakitiku!" jari mungil Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk punggung namja yang sudah dengan berani-beraninya meremas aset berharga yang seharusnya hanya milik Chanyeol tersebut.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengadu pada Hunnie kalau sahabatnya sudah berani menjahili sahabatku!" kata Luhan dengan wajah penuh keyakinan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang malah membuatnya menjadi sangat menggemaskan

"HEY KALIAN!" seru seorang namja yang fisiknya tidak jauh berbeda dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berlari-lari kecil sambil menghampiri mereka

"Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat melihat kedatangan salah satu sahabatnya ini

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ayo masuk kelas!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggiring Kyungsoo dan Luhan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRTTT! DRRTTT!

 _From : My LuDeer_

 _Hunnie, sahabatmu si hitam itu sangat nakal. Dia menjahili Kyungsoo!_

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari sang kekasih. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sejenak untuk menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang sibuk menghapalkan gerakan koreografi dengan meliuk-liukan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu yang terputar disana. Sehun sendiri memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak karena ia sudah menari non-stop selama hampir 2 jam.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Sehun

"Mwo?" Tanya Jongin yang masih setia meliuk-liukan tubuhnya

"Kenapa kau sangat suka mengganggu Kyungsoo?" Sehun balik bertanya seraya mengetikan balasan untuk Luhan tanpa menatap Jongin sedikitpun

"Tak ada alasan. Aku hanya ingin mengganggunya saja." Jongin menjawab dengan nada datar tak begitu tertarik

"Hati-hati bung, kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Ingat kalau Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar." Ucap Sehun sebelum namja berkulit pucat itu kembali asyik menatap layar _smartphone_ nya.

Jongin terpaku. Namun ia mulai menggerakan badannya dan mencoba untuk kembali fokus dengan tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Sehun.

" _Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang cinta?"_ kata Jongin dalam hati sambil menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik sambil tersenyum remeh

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk mengadakan _pajama party_ di apartment Kyungsoo. Meskipun ketiganya adalah lelaki, mereka sangat-sangat feminine dan emosional seperti wanita. Dan dengan senang hati mereka mau menjadi pihak submissive diantara hubungan sesama jenis yang mereka jalani. Mereka bertiga sangatlah sehati dan sepikiran. Itulah mengapa ketiganya bisa dekat dan sering bermain bersama seperti saat ini.

"Baekhyunee… Kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu pada kami?" rengek Luhan tiba-tiba sambil memeluk boneka rusa yang ia bawa dari rumahnya

"Kekasih? Kekasih apa?!" Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan iPhonenya berseru tak terima

"Aigoo… Sudahlah, Baek… Mengaku saja… Kami sering memperhatikanmu tertawa sendiri sambil melihat ke layar HP-mu. Kau terlihat seperti gadis SMA yang baru saja punya pacar pertama." Timpal Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK!" seru Baekhyun

"KAU IYA!" kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak tak mau kalah

"Haisshh… Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Ini topik yang sensitif untukku!" elak Baekhyun dengan wajah murung dan mulai sibuk dengan iPhonenya lagi

"Arasseo arasseo… Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahunya sekarang juga tidak apa-apa…" kata Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan suasana

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening karena ketiga namja manis tersebut kini tengah asyik memainkan handphonenya masing-masing.

"Ugh, Chanyeol tidak membaca chatku…. Aku sebal…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Luhan mencoba membuat sahabatnya itu tidak khawatir

"Tapi dia sering sekali begini, aku curiga dia selingkuh dariku." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Kyungie, kau tidak boleh menuduh hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak percaya padanya? Sehun juga sering begitu dan aku percaya dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang akan mengecewakanku. Kunci dalam sebuah hubungan itu percaya, Kyungie-ya…" nasihat Luhan

"Hhh…. Arasseo.."

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Luhan, meskipun sejujurnya ia masih tetap merasa bahwa Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu di belakangnya. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Chanyeol, bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Tapi ia merasa sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini mulai aneh dan mulai sering mengabaikannya. Dulu saat awal-awal jadian, Chanyeol merupakan sosok hangat yang banyak bicara serta sangat perhatian padanya. Akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan sangat jarang mengajak Kyungsoo bicara atau bahkan membalas chat dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo khawatir kalau penyakit playboy Chanyeol kumat lagi. Ia sadar kalau Chanyeol dulu merupakan seorang playboy yang suka bermain dengan para gadis dan uke-uke seksi. Ketika mereka berpacaran, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membuat suatu perjanjian bahwa Chanyeol tidak boleh melirik orang lain selain Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjanji kalau ia tidak akan mengecewakan Kyungsoo sehingga kehidupan awal hubungan mereka diwarnai dengan bumbu romantic yang akan membuat banyak orang iri ketika melihatnya.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kyungsoo tetap berdoa agar Chanyeol tidak benar-benar selingkuh dan menodai kepercayaan yang telah ia bangun dalam hubungannya bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

[NEXT DAY]

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan. Kali ini ia pulang sendirian karena kedua sahabatnya sedang sibuk dengan urusanya masing-masing dan Chanyeol, sang kekasih sudah dua hari ini tidak memberinya kabar apapun. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah ketika mereka bercinta di apartmennya beberapa hari silam. Sampai saat ini ia selalu gagal menghubungi Chanyeol dan tak menemukannya di kampus. Ia cemas sekaligus kesal pada Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya selama berhari-hari. Hal ini membuat moodnya jelek dan menjadi uring-uringan sehingga ia banyak menggerutu sepanjang hari.

BRUKK!

"Ah! Jwisonghamnida… Maaf saya berjalan dengan tidak hati-hati." Kyungsoo langsung meminta maaf karena telah menubruk seseorang tanpa sengaja akibat melamun sambil berjalan

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa anak muda?" ternyata orang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo adalah seorang halmeoni yang sudah kesulitan berjalan hingga harus memakai tongkat

"Jwisonghamnida halmeoni, tadi saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah halmeoni terluka? Apa ada yang sakit halmeoni?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya panik karena takut melukai nenek tersebut

"Aniya… Gwaenchanha… Mata bulatmu itu lucu sekali ya…" halmeoni itu malah tertawa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membulat lucu

"Eh… Halmeoni.." Kyungsoo malah ngambek, jangan lupa kalau sejak tadi dia sudah uring-uringan.

"Anak muda, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Halmeoni hanya menggodamu dan kamu langsung ngambek. Tidak keren sama sekali." Halmeoni yang kelihatan ramah dan baik hati itu mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo

"Halmeoni… Aku tau aku memang tidak keren, apa karena itu kekasihku mengkhianatiku?" mata Kyungsoo kini berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat sensitive saat ini sampai-sampai langsung ingin menangis

"Aigoo, kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu. Ja… Ini halmeoni berikan untukmu. Semoga kau bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu seperti di dongeng-dongeng." Halmeoni itu tersenyum singkat sambil menyerahkan setangkai permen lollipop pada Kyungsoo

"H—Halmeoni… Kenapa kau memberikanku permen lollipop?" Kyungsoo menatap lekat permen lollipop yang berukuran sedang tersebut

"Halmeoni?" Kini Kyungsoo mencari-cari keberadaan halmeoni tadi, namun dengan ajaib, ia tak menemukan halmeoni itu dimanapun

"Aneh sekali. Seingatku tadi halmeoni tadi memakai tongkat. Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali?" gumamnya pelan, lalu mulai membuka bungkus permen itu dan memakannya.

"Rasanya tidak buruk." Gumamnya lagi

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil mengemut lollipop yang diberikan oleh halmeoni tadi. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Namun ia berusaha menampik perasaan ganjilnya itu.

Tepat saat permen yang diemutnya habis, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya dihantam sesuatu yang besar dan menyilaukan matanya.

Saat ia mulai dapat menguasai dirinya kembali, ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi aneh. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang mengecil seperti tangan bayi belasan bulan. Seketika Kyungsoo menangis.

" _Hiks… Apa yang terjadi padaku…? Appa… Eomma… HUWAAA!"_ Kyungsoo menangis kencang. Ajaibnya, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan malah menjadi bahasa yang aneh yang terucap di bibirnya. Kira-kira begini "Hiks… Hauhawaee ppfthha ah wawa hwahaw… HUWAAA!"

"Eh, ada adik kecil menangis! Sepertinya anak ini terpisah dari orangtuanya." Seorang wanita berusia 20-tahunan menghampirinya dan menggendong tubuhnya. Beberapa orang lainnya juga ikut menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini telah berubah menjadi bayi.

"Kasihan sekali… Aigoo… Jangan menangis adik kecil, kami akan mencari orangtuamu." Ucap wanita lainnya

"Tapi kenapa bayi ini berada di antara tumpukan pakaian pria dewasa? Bahkan ada dalamannya juga. Dan tas ini…?" Salah satu wanita yang ada disana mencoba membuka isi tas Kyungsoo dan mengambil dompet Kyungsoo lalu melihat isinya.

"Do Kyungsoo…? Hei, lihat ini! Bukankah orang ini mirip sekali dengan anak ini?" wanita itu menunjukan kartu tanda penduduk milik Kyungsoo kepada beberapa orang yang ada di sana

"Apakah tas itu milik orangtuanya?" tanya seorang lelaki yang kebetulah ikut menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Mungkin saja. Bagaimana caranya kita menemukan orangtua bocah ini?"

"Entahlah. Ayo kita lapor polisi saja."

"Hei, di dalam tas ini juga ada ponsel. Bagaimana kalau kita coba hubungi siapapun yang ada di kontaknya?"

"Ya, lakukanlah.."

Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya meributkan hal-hal lain, Kyungsoo kini malah sibuk menangis karena ketakutan. Ia takut dengan banyak orang di sekitarnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya pulang dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya mencoba menelpon kontak yang ada di daftar panggilan Kyungsoo. Namun nomor-nomor yang baru saja dihubungi oleh Kyungsoo tidak ada yang aktif. Akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menelpon secara acak kontak yang ada di dalam handphone Kyungsoo.

" _Yeoboseyo..?_ " sahut seorang lelaki diseberang sana

"Yeoboseyo… Maaf mengganggu tuan, apa anda mengenal anak lelaki kecil yang sedang menangis disini?" tanya lelaki paruh baya menggunakan HP Kyungsoo

" _Maaf, jadi ini bukan Kyungsoo?"_

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak tau siapa Kyungsoo. Tapi anak laki-laki ini sejak tadi menangis terus. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari orangtuanya. Kami menemukan HP di dekat anak ini dan hanya anda yang bisa kami hubungi. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki HP ini. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

"… _.Ya…"_

"Mungkin saja ini HP milik orangtua bayi ini. Bisakah anda segera kesini? Mungkin anda mengenal orangtuanya. Kami ada di daerah Itaewon di jalan Bogwang tepat disebrang 7 Eleven. Kamsahamnida." lelaki itu langsung memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo ke dalam tas.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki yang baru saja ditelpon tadi langsung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Kyungsoo-ya… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kkeut!

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong readerdeul…

Akhirnya Jung Eunhee comeback… Setelah hampir setahun hiatus, hehe…

Mianhae, akhir-akhir ini aku ga punya mood buat bikin ff dan jadwal yang cukup sibuk bikin aku ga bisa produktif bikin ff.

Ok, pertama aku mau bilang kalau ff ini mungkin punya plot yang mainstream. Tapi ini murni bukan plagiat dari ff maupun karya manapun. Ini murni dari ide Jung Eunhee sejak setahun yang lalu dan baru bisa dipublish sekarang.

Nah, yang kedua. Ff ini ceritanya simple kok sebenernya, aku selalu kasih clue. Jadi, mohon diteliti aja cluenya.

Aku suka banget Kyungsoo predebut yang masih bayi2 gitu, imut banget pokoknya.

Makanya aku kepikiran buat bikin ff ini.

Tenang aja, pairing utama tetep Kaisoo :)

Nah, semoga ff ini punya sambutan yang cukup baik, supaya aku semangat buat ngelanjutin.

Makasih semuanya…

Jangan lupa REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Be My Baby

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Romance Comedy Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY BELONGS TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO], [Slight!CHANSOO], YAOI! DLDR!

 _ **WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

 _ **ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Maaf, jadi ini bukan Kyungsoo?"_

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak tau siapa Kyungsoo. Tapi anak laki-laki ini sejak tadi menangis terus. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari orangtuanya. Kami menemukan HP di dekat anak ini dan hanya anda yang bisa kami hubungi. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki HP ini. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

"… _.Ya…"_

"Mungkin saja ini HP milik orangtua bayi ini. Bisakah anda segera kesini? Mungkin anda mengenal orangtuanya. Kami ada di daerah Itaewon di jalan Bogwang tepat disebrang 7 Eleven. Kamsahamnida." lelaki itu langsung memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo ke dalam tas.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki yang baru saja ditelpon tadi langsung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Kyungsoo-ya… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK ON]

[JONGIN'S APARTMENT]

"Jongin-ah, hyung pergi dulu…" pamit Chanyeol pada Jongin yang sedang asyik bermain game di sofa berwarna abu-abuyang ada di ruang tengah apartmentnya. Namja tinggi itu langsung keluar apartemen milik Jongin tanpa mengatakan kemana dia akan pergi.

"…" Jongin tidak menanggapi ucapan pamit Chanyeol dan tetap fokus pada handphonenya yang ia gunakan untuk bermain game.

Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah saudara sepupu dan memang tinggal bersama. Meskipun tinggal bersama, namun Jongin lebih merasa kalau ia hanya tinggal sendirian karena Chanyeol sangat jarang berada di apartemen mereka—lebih tepatnya milik Jongin—yang dibelikan oleh ayah Jongin ketika Jongin masuk kuliah. Chanyeol lebih sering berada diluar dan menginap di tempat lain ketimbang mengingap di apartment. Entah kemana saja namja bertelinga lebar itu pergi selama ini. Jongin tak peduli dan tak ingin peduli.

Siang ini Jongin sedang tidak memiliki jadwal latihan tari sehingga ia hanya menghabiskan harinya di apartment sambil bermain game. Jongin kembali fokus pada game balap motor yang ia mainkan. Sayangnya, kemenangan sedang tidak berada di pihaknya.

"Sial sial sial! Dasar game bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah?"

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal dan melempar handphonenya begitu saja ke atas meja lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa sambil menggeram. Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya sering kacau sehingga ia sering tidak fokus pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan dan sering ceroboh melakukan banyak hal. Termasuk kalah dalam game siang ini. Sudah sekian kali ia kalah dalam game yang ia mainkan hari ini. Kekesalan Jongin sudah berada di ubun-ubun sampai ia tak segan-segan menggigit bantal sofa yang menutupi wajahnya dengan gemas.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja handphone Jongin bergetar keras. Jongin mengambil handphonenya dengan malas lalu menatap layarnya sesaat untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon. Jongin membulatkan matanya saat menemukan nama "Sexy Kyung" tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo menelpon?" gumamnya singkat.

Sungguh Jongin tak menyangka bahwa namja mungil berpantat bahenol itu bisa menelponnya secara tiba-tiba. Ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak wajar dan Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin menelponnya karena—yeah, kalian pasti tahu—hubungan keduanya tidaklah bisa dikatakan baik. Meskipun Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah saling mengenal sejak berada di bangku taman kanak-kanak, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur dan selalu berkonflik satu sama lain karena Jongin hampir selalu menjahili Kyungsoo dan membuat namja kecil itu menangis saat mereka bermain sewaktu kecil. Jongin semakin merasa bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu dan itu buruk.

Ok, baiklah. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan pikirannya yang kacau dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo..?" Jongin mencoba bersikap sopan karena ia masih merasa tidak yakin Kyungsoo mau menelponnya seperti yang terjadi saat ini

" _Yeoboseyo… Maaf mengganggu tuan, apa anda mengenal anak lelaki kecil yang sedang menangis disini?"_

Jongin yakin ini bukan suara Kyungsoo. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung atas apa yang diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki di dalam sambungan telepon tersebut. Seorang anak lelaki kecil? Lalu dimana Kyungsoo? Jongin sungguh tak mengerti.

"Maaf, jadi ini bukan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin memastikan

" _Maaf tuan, saya tidak tau siapa Kyungsoo yang anda maksud. Tapi anak laki-laki ini sejak tadi menangis terus. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari orangtuanya. Kami menemukan HP di dekat anak ini dan hanya anda yang bisa kami hubungi. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki HP ini. Apa anda mengenalnya?"_

"….Ya…" Jongin merasa ragu untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan orang di seberang sana karena ia sungguh tak tau kenapa sejak tadi orang itu terus menyebut seorang bayi lelaki. Jelas saja ia kenal pemilik handphone ini yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi, apa hubungan anak itu dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa Kyungsoo disangkut pautkan dengan seorang anak kecil? Jongin sudah tak mengerti.

" _Mungkin saja ini HP milik orangtua bayi ini. Bisakah anda segera kesini? Mungkin anda mengenal orangtuanya. Kami ada di daerah Itaewon di jalan Bogwang tepat disebrang 7 Eleven. Kamsahamnida."_

TUT—TUT—TUT

Jongin terpaku ketika sambungan telepon itu diputus. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Entah kenapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

Setelah itu, Jongin langsung bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu pergi ke alamat yang diberikan oleh orang tadi.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAA, afifuuu shhasspattatattaaaa hiks…"

" _HUWAAA, aku mau pulang dan bertemu Chanyeol. Hiks…"_ Kyungsoo meronta di gendongan seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda. Ia sangat ingin pulang, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang dengan keadaannya saat ini yang berubah menjadi bayi.

"Adik kecil, jangan meronta, ne? Nanti kau bisa jatuh dari gendonganku." Ucap wanita yang sedang menggendongnya

"Kwuusesaa fafwaooppp haaaasasishhh wiushshh!"

" _Aku tidak mau digendong. Aku mau pulang!"_ Kyungsoo mengomel dengan wajah berkerut

"Pffttt! HAHAHAHAHA! Lihat anak ini, dia sangat menggemaskan. Dia sepertinya kesal dan tadi mengomel. Tapi omelannya terdengar sangat lucu… Aigoo… Kwiyeo…" beberapa wanita lain malah mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo sehingga kini Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Ia lelah dan kesal karena tidak ada orang yang bisa mengerti apa yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Maaf, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan siapa anak ini?"

Kyungsoo mengenal suara itu. Itu suara milik Jongin. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo makin kesal dan menangis lebih kencang. Ia merasa hari ini dirinya sangat sial karena harus bertemu dengan Jongin di kondisi seperti ini. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Jongin. Dan sekarang, lihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku adalah orang yang diminta untuk datang kesini. Adakah seseorang disini yang merasa telah menelponku untuk datang kesini?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"Ah, jadi itu kau. Kami menemukan anak ini disini, nak. Apa kau mengenal orangtuanya?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya pada Jongin

"Aku tidak tahu siapa anak itu.." jawab Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis kencang

"Tapi bukankah anda mengenal pemilik handphone dan orang bernama Do Kyungsoo? Kami menemukan ini disini." Lelaki itu menyerahkan tas milik Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"Apa kalian sama sekali tidak melihat kemana pemiliknya?" Tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah kesal

"Kami sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Kami hanya menemukan anak ini menangis di antara tumpukan baju orang dewasa. Bahkan anak ini tidak memakai baju sama sekali. Sepertinya anak ini terpisah dari orangtuanya. Mungkin orangtuanya adalah pemilik tas itu." Jelas wanita yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas

"Nak, bisakah kau membawa pulang bayi itu untuk sementara? Kami sudah melaporkan kejadian ini kepada polisi dan kau bisa memberikan keterangan kepada polisi mengenai orangtua bayi yang menghilang ini." Ujar lelaki paruh baya yang tadi menelpon Jongin

"Tapi…"

Jongin ingin menolak, namun wanita tadi langsung menyerahkan Kyungsoo ke gendongan Kai dan semua orang langsung meninggalkan Kai sendirian bersama si kecil Kyungsoo yang terus menangis.

"Oh, astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" ucap Jongin kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Jongin bersusah payah menenangkan bayi mungil yang tidak ia kenal—padahal bayi itu adalah Kyungsoo—akhirnya Jongin berhasil. Kyungsoo tertidur pulas karena lelah menangis. Jongin bernapas lega. Sudah hampir satu jam ia mencoba menenangkan bayi rewel tersebut dalam gendongannya, namun sang bayi seolah ingin lepas darinya. Ia juga tak mengerti, kenapa bayi ini terlihat tidak menyukainya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Jongin hanya berusaha menenangkan bayi kecil itu dan untung saja saat ini bayi itu sudah tenang di gendongannya.

"Apakah anak ini adalah anak Kyungsoo?" gumam Jongin sambil menatap wajah sang bayi yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo

"Apa si bahenol itu sudah menghamili seorang gadis sampai menghasilkan anak ini?" Jongin mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Tapi si sexy itu adalah uke. Dia tidak mungkin menyodok. Ia pasti disodok. Lagipula Kyungsoo itu pacarnya Chanyeol hyung. Tidak mungkin dia yang jadi semenya Chanyeol hyung." Kini gumaman Jongin mulai tidak bermutu

"Lalu, apa Kyungsoo yang hamil? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya hamil selama ini. Ini aneh sekali." Ok. Jongin mulai meracau sekarang.

"Aissh..! Molla!"

Jongin mencoba mengusir berbagai macam kemungkinan aneh di kepalanya dan mulai memacu mobilnya menuju apartment. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa sangat lelah karena baru saja menenangkan bayi rewel ini. Ia merasa bayi ini sangat-sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo, baik dari wajah maupun sifatnya yang anti-Jongin. Jongin tak habis pikir, kenapa anak itu persis seperti Kyungsoo yang tidak suka berdekatan dengan dirinya, padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali.

"Benar-benar mirip Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[JONGIN'S APARTMENT]

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan hati-hati agar bayi mungil itu tidak terbangun. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya dan menaruh dua buah bantal di sisi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo agar bayi itu tidak jatuh dari ranjang.

Kini Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tas Kyungsoo yang belum ia buka sama sekali. Ia meraih tas berjenis _totebag_ kain berwarna hitam dan bergambar jerapah itu lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Dengan wajah serius dan rasa keingintahuan yang besar, Jongin mulai membuka tas Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada disana satu persatu. Ia tersenyum karena menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masihlah menggemaskan sama seperti dulu karena ia menyimpan sebuah boneka jerapah mini di dalam tasnya disaat semua barang dan tasnya berwarna hitam dan terlihat 'jantan'. Namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi ekspresi muram di wajah Jongin karena kini Jongin sadar bahwa jerapah adalah salah satu cara Kyungsoo untuk mengingat Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol hyung, Kyungie-ah.." ucap Jongin dengan nada lirih sambil menggenggam erat boneka jerapah milik Kyungsoo.

Tak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam kebaperan, Jongin kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphone Kyungsoo dan mengambilnya.

"Ck, dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia hanya menggunakan slide lock? Pantas saja ahjussi tadi bisa menelponku." Gumamnya sambil tertawa singkat

Jongin mulai melihat-lihat isi handphone Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa karena Kyungsoo menyimpan aplikasi game seperti _Harvest Moon_ dan _Cooking Mama_ , lalu aplikasi untuk resep masakan yang menurutnya sangat keibuan.

"Si sexy itu sangat keibuan sekali… Haha..." Jongin tertawa pelan

Kemudian ia beralih melihat galeri Kyungsoo. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika aksesnya dibatasi oleh permintaan password. Jongin mulai memutar otak. Ternyata Kyungsoo mengunci galerinya. Ia jadi semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa isi galeri Kyungsoo hingga si sexy itu harus menguncinya? Apakah ada video mes… Tidak-tidak! Jongin tidak ingin menerka-nerka dan berburuk sangka. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencoba membuka galeri Kyungsoo. Untung saja pasword yang diinginkan oleh galeri Kyungsoo hanya memuat angka numerik sebanyak 4 digit saja. Bila passwordnya berupa pola atau kata secara spesifik, Jongin bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh handphone Kyungsoo lagi mulai detik itu juga.

Jongin mulai berpikir dan menebak-nebak apa password yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk galerinya. Kini Jongin mencoba kombinasi tanggal dan bulan lahir Kyungsoo sendiri. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Jongin ingat tanggal lahir Kyungsoo. Itu jelas karena tanggal lahir mereka hanya punya selisih satu hari.

" **0-1-1-2"**

 **Password Uncorrect**

"Shit!" umpatnya. Kini Jongin mencoba lagi. Kali ini dengan tanggal lahir Chanyeol. Jongin optimis ini akan berhasil, melihat betapa Kyungsoo memuja sang kekasih yang tinggi itu.

" **1-1-2-7"**

 **Password Uncorrect**

"Shit! Lalu apa? Apa Kyungsoo memasang tanggal jadian mereka? Oh My, aku tidak pernah ingat kapan mereka jadian dan untuk apa aku mengingat tanggal brengsek itu?" umpat Jongin lagi.

Kini ia hampir putus asa dan rasa penasarannya akan galeri Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan memudar. Ia menggerak-gerakan jarinya secara random dan memencet-mencet angka secara random pula. Dengan iseng ia memasukan tanggal lahirnya sendiri

" **0-1-1-4"**

 **Password Correct**

Jongin melebarkan matanya hingga hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Jongin benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa tanggal lahirnya dijadikan Kyungsoo sebagai password galerinya. Kyungsoo tentunya juga tahu kapan Jongin berulang tahun dan tidak mungkin menggunakan sembarang password untuk galerinya yang merupakan privasi baginya. Jongin hampir menangis karena ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo memang sengaja menggunakan tanggal itu dan ia berpikir bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengannya. Namun sebelum Jongin menangis haru, pandangan Jongin tertuju pada sebuah folder berjudul _14 January._ Terlihatlah preview foto Kyungsoo yang begitu manis sedang berpose dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin segera membuka folder itu. Mendadak hatinya seolah teriris-iris melihat foto-foto kemesraan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang terdapat di dalam folder tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa foto kemesraan keduanya yang tidak layak dikonsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur. Dan saat itulah Jongin menyadari bahwa tanggal 14 januari adalah tanggal jadian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung menaruh handphone Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Ia kecewa dan _mood_ nya memburuk secara drastis. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, barangkali bapernya bisa hilang kalau dia tidur sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku dimana?"_

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut kamar dimana ia berada saat ini. Ia merasa sangat asing dengan tempat ini karena ia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya dan tanpa banyak berpikir, Kyungsoo yang berwujud bayi berumur sekitar 11 bulan itu langsung menangis kencang.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" tangisnya.

Kyungsoo tak peduli apapun dan hanya mengikuti insting bayinya untuk menangis. Ia merasa lapar dan ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu siapa dan Kyungsoo tetap menangis tanpa peduli betapa panik namja yang tak lain adalah Jongin saat memasuki kamar.

"Aigoo… Wae ureoji?" Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggendong bayi mungil itu lalu mencoba menenangkan

"WAAAAA HUWAWAWAAAA AKKK!" Kyungsoo sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Jongin dan meronta-ronta kesal

"Aigoo… Aegiya… Kenapa kau sangat brutal eoh? Apa kau takut? Atau kau lapar? Aigoo…" Jongin mencoba mengayun-ayun lembut tubuh mungil Kyungsoo

"Hiks hiks hiks…" tangis Kyungsoo berangsur mereda ketika Jongin dengan tepat bisa mengerti keadaannya

"Sebentar." Jongin langsung melesat keluar sambil menggendong Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan namja tan itu kepadanya.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terlihat tenggelam di dalam kaus dewasa Kyungsoo. Ia hanya dipakaikan itu oleh Jongin karena Jongin tak punya baju lain untuk bayi. Yang penting Kyungsoo versi bayi bisa tetap hangat dan tidak telanjang bulat.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin telah membawanya ke depan pintu kamar apartemen. Ia sudah berhenti menangis dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan senang. Entah kenapa ia kini senang. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa yang sedang menggendongnya adalah Jongin, orang yang tidak ia senangi.

TOK—TOK—TOK!

KLEK!

"Jongin-ah? Eh? Anak siapa yang kau bawa?" seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari Jongin muncul dari balik pintu dengan pakaian santai sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung

"Jongdae hyung! Ehm… Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku akan menceritakannya padamu di dalam, hyung." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum memelas

"Arasseo, masuklah. Daeul sedang bermain di depan TV." Ucap namja bernama Kim Jongdae tersebut

"Jongin? Kau disini?" sapa seorang namja yang cukup cantik yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur

"Ne, Minseok hyung."

Jongin tersenyum pada namja yang ia panggil Minseok tersebut dan segera duduk di depan TV setelah menurunkan Kyungsoo di sebelah Daeul yang sedang asyik bermain. Daeul adalah putera Jongdae dan Minseok yang berumur 1 tahun. Minseok adalah seorang namja spesial yang mampu mengandung dan melahirkan sehingga mereka dapat dikaruniai anak menggemaskan yang mereka beri nama Kim Daeul.

"Jongin-ah… Jadi, siapa anak ini? Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu?" tanya Jongdae menuntut kejelasan dari Jongin

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa anak ini, hyung. Sepertinya dia adalah anak dari temanku, Kyungsoo."ucap Jongin tidak yakin

"Apa maksudmu Jongin? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut kata 'sepertinya' untuk memastikan bahwa bayi ini adalah anak temanmu atau bukan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, hyung. Anak ini tiba-tiba ditemukan dan disisi lain, Kyungsoo malah menghilang. Bahkan baju dan barang-barang yang ia bawa disaat terakhir sebelum ia menghilang berada padaku sekarang. Aku takut Kyungsoo diculik." Ucap Jongin dengan nada frustasi

"Geuraeyo? Kasihan sekali temanmu itu... Lalu apakah kau sudah melapor polisi dan mencarinya?" tanya Jongdae turut prihatin

"Polisi sedang mencarinya, hyung. Sekarang yang aku bingungkan adalah anak ini. Aku tidak punya peralatan bayi dan untuk sementara anak ini akan tinggal denganku sampai Kyungsoo ditemukan." Jongin menunduk dengan wajah frustasi

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jongin-ah. Kau bisa menggunakan peralatan milik Daeul. Kelihatannya, usia mereka tidak jauh berbeda, sehingga kebutuhannya masih sama. Daeul pasti senang punya teman baru. Apakah anak itu sudah makan? Sudah mandi?" jiwa kebapakan Jongdae mulai menguar saat memperhatikan bayi kecil yang sudah duduk di sebelah puteranya itu

"Belum hyung… hehe…" Jongin menyengir

"Mwo? Kau harus mengurusnya dengan benar, Jongin-ah! Ngomong-ngomng, siapa nama bayi itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku kan tadi sudah menjelaskan kalau secara tidak sengaja, aku menemukan bayi ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu namanya?"

"Arasseo, lalu kau mau memanggil bayi itu dengan sebutan apa? Kata bayi itu sangatlah tidak enak dan kasar untuknya." Jongin berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin aku akan memanggilnya BabySoo karena dia mirip sekali dengan temanku, Kyungsoo. Aku merasa bahwa bayi ini adalah Kyungsoo versi bayi." Jongin tertawa singkat sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengemut mainan milik Daeul.

Daeul sendiri sejak tadi tidak merasa risih dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia tetap sibuk dengan mainannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apakah Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa kau merawat seorang bayi di apartment kalian?" ucap Minseok yang sedang berjalan ke arah Jongdae dan Jongin sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman dan makanan kecil. Minseok segera menata minuman dan makanan kecil tersebut di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Jongdae dan Jongin lalu ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"…" Jongin hanya menggeleng acuh saat mendengar nama Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia masih baper.

" _Chanyeol? Mereka mengenal Chanyeol?"_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hatinya, ia berusaha tak peduli dan terus bermain

" _Siapa Chanyeol?"_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika merasa ada seseorang yang mengerti ucapannya dalam hati.

" _Apakah Chanyeol hyung?"_ kini Daeul menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya

" _Kau mengenal Chanyeol?"_ Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada Daeul lewat telepati. Astaga, Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa ia bisa bertelepati dengan bayi lainnya.

" _Tentu saja, Chanyeol hyung sering kesini. Tapi dia jahat, dia tidak suka padaku."_ Jawab Daeul yang saat ini kembali sibuk dengan mainannya

" _Chanyeol tidak jahat, dia baik!"_ Kyungsoo melengos tak terima kekasihnya dianggap jahat

" _Chanyeol hyung jahat. Yang baik itu Jongin hyung. Dia sayang padaku dan sering memberikan es krim padaku, padahal appa tidak memperbolehkanku makan es krim banyak-banyak."_ Ungkap Daeul sambil menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Ngin! In In!" kini Daeul mulai melakukan aksi minta gendong kepada Jongin

"Daeulie, apa kau rindu pada Jongin hyung?" Minseok tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Daeul, menggendongnya sesaat lalu memberikannya pada Jongin sehingga kini Daeul berada di pangkuan Jongin

"Tatata. Huehehehe..." Daeul tertawa karena ia senang saat ini ia telah berada di pangkuan Jongin

"Aigoo, nado bogeoshipeo, Daeulie… Hyung akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering main kesini." Jongin mengecupi pipi tembam Daeul bergantian

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak suka dirinya diacuhkan. Tapi ia mencoba tak peduli dan bermain lagi.

"Setelah ini, Daeul dan Soo harus makan, ne?" ucap Minseok sambil mengelus lembut rambut Daeul yang sedang bermain bersama Jongin

"Gomawo hyungdeul, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada kalian." Jongin mengucapkan terima kasihnya secara tulus kepada sepasang suami istri yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST. Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal sambil memainkan handphonenya. Ia baru saja sampai di rumah dan saat ini ia sangat lelah karena seharian tadi jalan-jalan dari siang.

DRRTT—DDRRTT!

Baekhyun menatap layarnya heran melihat nama Luhan tertera di sana. Luhan tidak biasanya menelpon malam-malam begini.

"Yeoboseyo…"

" _Yeoboseyo? Baekhyunie! Apa kau bersama Kyungsoo?"_ suara Luhan di seberang sana terdengar begitu khawatir

"Aku sedang tidak bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Memangnya ada apa, Luhanie?" Baekhyun mulai khawatir

" _Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi, Baekkie… Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Baekhyunie…"_ suara Luhan terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Luhanie! Kau tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

" _Aku dan Sehun sudah mencarinya ke apartment dan dia tidak ada disana. Kami sudah menanyai teman-teman yang lain, tapi mereka semua berkata kalau Kyungsoo sudah pulang sendiri sejak tadi siang dan saat ini sudah jam 11 malam, Baekkie. Hiks.."_ tangis Luhan akhirnya pecah

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun mematung

" _Ne. Satpam bilang, ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo sejak ia meninggalkan apartment pagi tadi untuk berangkat kuliah. Hiks, eottheokke? Kyungsoo menghilang…"_ nada Luhan terdengar putus asa

"Besok kita akan mencarinya lagi, Luhanie. Sekarang kau harus istirahat, Sehun pasti mengkhawatirkanmu kalau kau seperti ini. Bye Lulu."

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu anak yang polos dan Baekhyun takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang berniat pada Kyungsoo karena kepolosan anak itu.

"Jagiya… Wae?" sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya namja yang kini malah mengecupi leher Baekhyun

"Kyungsoo menghilang.." Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan namja yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya sambil menatap namja yang tengah memeluknya dengan tatapan sendu.

Namja itu pun terdiam dan mengubah posisinya berada di hadapan Baekhyun

"Eottheokke?" Baekhyun menatap wajah namja di hadapannya masih dengan tatapan sendu

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jagiya…" namja itu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya

"Kyungie-ya…" Baekhyun membalas pelukan namja itu sambil menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author seneng masih ada yang mau baca dan review FF ini meskipun nggak banyak. Yang penting masih ada yang suka FF Yaoi Kaisoo di FFN soalnya udah jarang banget sekarang ini FF Kaisoo yang kayak gini di FFN. Banyak yang GS :(

Aithor sedih nih :(

Pokoknya, makasih buat yang udah baca chapter 1 kemaren, semoga suka sama lanjutannya ini ya.. Jangan lupa review lagi :)

LUV LUV

XOXO

Notes :

Umurnya Baekhyun sama Luhan seumuran, Kyungsoo beda setahun sama mereka berdua.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Be My Baby

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Romance Comedy Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY BELONGS TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO], [Slight!CHANSOO], YAOI! DLDR!

 _ **WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

 _ **ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jagiya… Wae?" sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya namja yang kini malah mengecupi leher Baekhyun

"Kyungsoo menghilang.." Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan namja yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya sambil menatap namja yang tengah memeluknya dengan tatapan sendu.

Namja itu pun terdiam dan mengubah posisinya berada di hadapan Baekhyun

"Eottheokke?" Baekhyun menatap wajah namja di hadapannya masih dengan tatapan sendu

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jagiya…" namja itu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya

"Kyungie-ya…" Baekhyun membalas pelukan namja itu sambil menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih berada di tingkat 2 SMA datang ke sekolah dengan membawa sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah sambil tersipu malu. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo ingin menyerahkan kado itu kepada orang yang ia sukai di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tapi ia terlalu malu sehingga rencana itu mundur hingga dua hari. Kyungsoo berencana mengutarakan perasaannya kepada salah satu sunbae di sekolahnya lalu memberikan sebuah syal yang telah ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri. Kyungsoo telah mengerjakan syal berwarna merah itu selama 3 bulan hingga kini syal itu telah selesai dengan sempurna.

Namun senyum manis Kyungsoo langsung luntur tatkala melihat sesosok namja yang sangat tidak ia senangi berdiri di lorong depan kelas mereka dengan gaya angkuh sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Namja itu adalah Kim Jongin, seorang namja yang sejak dulu selalu mengganggunya dan tak jarang membuatnya menangis.

"Sexy, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Jongin saat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang membawa sesuatu di tangannya

"Tidak ada dan bukan urusanmu, Kim-bodoh-Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kado yang ia bawa di belakang tubuhnya

"Aku melihatmu membawa sesuatu, Sexy. Jangan menyembunyikannya di belakangmu." Kini Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berniat untuk mengambil barang yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo.

"Aniya! Jangan mendekat! Kubilang jangan mendekat Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo nyaring, namun Jongin tetap mendekati Kyungsoo dan langsung merampas kado yang dipegang Kyungsoo

"Kado? Apa ini untukku? Aigoo… Kyungie-ya… Kau mengingat ulang tahunku? Apa ini? Syal?" mata Jongin berbinar melihat isi kado Kyungsoo yang sedang ia pegang sekarang. Wajahnya menyiratkan suatu kebahagiaan.

"Andwae! Kembalikan padaku, Jongin-ah! Itu bukan milikmu! Kembalikan!" Kyungsoo menarik paksa syal merah yang sedang dipegang Jongin

"Ani, Kyung. Aku tau kau pasti memberikannya untukku." Jongin balas menarik syal merah tersebut sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kyungsoo tak terima dengan perlakuan Jongin sehingga syal merah tak berdosa tadi kini menjadi barang yang diperebutkan oleh keduanya. Kata-kata cacian keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo karena ia tidak mau menyerahkan syalnya kepada Jongin. Di sisi lain, Jongin berdalih bahwa syal itu adalah miliknya yang telah diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling tarik-menarik syal tadi hingga tanpa diduga, Jongin menarik salah satu benang di ujung syal itu hingga rajutan syal merah tadi menjadi rusak. Benang-benang yang telah dirajut rapi dan beraturan kini berantakan, bahkan benangnya mencuat kemana-mana.

"Berhenti Jongin, kau merusaknya!" pekik Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi

"Ani, aku han—Eh…?" Jongin terbengong menatap syal yang kini rusak karena ulahnya. Jongin berhenti menyentuhnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil syal itu

"A—andwae… Syal buatanku…" Kyungsoo menatap nanar syal buatannya

"Kyungsoo-ya… A—aku tidak bermaksud…" Jongin kehabisan kata-kata karena tak menyangka bahwa ia akan merusak syal yang ternyata dibuat sendiri oleh Kyungsoo

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU, KIM JONGIN! HIKS…" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Namun tetap saja Kyungsoo yang berhati lembut itu sangat mudah terluka dan menangis.

Jongin terpaku. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan menyesal karena lagi-lagi ia membuat Kyungsoo kecewa dan menangis.

"Kenapa aku selalu membuatnya menangis…?" Jongin menundukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya penuh penyesalan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini berada di atap sekolah dengan keadaan menangis tersedu sambil menggenggam erat syalnya yang sudah rusak. Rencananya gagal sudah, padahal ia telah bersusah payah mengerjakan syal itu selama 3 bulan, namun syal merah itu kini rusak dalam sekejap karena perbuatan seorang Kim Jongin. Ia bersumpah akan membenci Kim Jongin selama yang ia mampu atas apa yang telah Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Hiks! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku, Jongin-ah… Hiks… Aku membencimu!" serunya sambil menangis

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Harapannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada sunbaenya pun sirna. Ia tidak mengharapkan hal itu lagi. Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa diberikan pada sunbaenya agar sunbae itu mau menerimanya. Kyungsoo hanya merenungi nasibnya dan mencoba menguubur impiannya untuk bisa berpacaran dengan sunbae yang ia sukai. Kini Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap sedih syal buatannya yang telah rusak. Ia pikir, kali ini ia akan benar-benar menyerah dan tidak akan berusaha apapun untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Lagipula sunbaenya itu sangat popular dan dia hanyalah murid biasa yang tidak punya banyak keahlian khusus yang menonjol selain menyanyi.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" terdengarlah sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kyungsoo

"Ch—Chanyeol sunbae?" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri karena terkejut.

Ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan langsung menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Kyungsoo juga langsung menyembunyikan syal buatannya di belakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol terlihat sedang sendirian sambil menenteng sebuah gitar di tangannya.

"Kau tau namaku?" Chanyeol cukup heran karena namja kecil yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya itu mengetahui namanya

"N—ne…" jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang saat ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya

"Kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu? Apa kau takut padaku?"

"A—anio sunbae.." Kyungsoo mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya ketika Chanyeol kini mengambil posisi duduk tak jauh darinya. Namja jangkung itu terlihat akan bermain gitar.

"Apa kau berniat membolos juga? Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan menyakitimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil sibuk menyetem gitarnya.

Ia terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Kyungsoo di sekitarnya meski sesungguhnya tujuan utamanya pergi ke atap sekolah adalah menghindari orang-orang dan menyendiri. Chanyeol terlalu suntuk dengan sekolah dan kegiatan ekstranya yang padat. Oleh karena itu ia sangat membutuhkan ketenangan.

"…" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang merasukinya, namun tanpa kesadaran penuh, kedua kaki mungilnya kini melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di hadapan namja jangkung itu

"Jadi kau mau bolos juga ya? Arasseo. Ja, norae bulleojwo. Aku akan bermain gitar." Chanyeol tersenyum manis padanya dan menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo dengan menyuruh namja bermata bulat itu menyanyi.

Kyungsoo menjerit senang dalam hatinya. Ia merasa inchi tiap inchi tubuhnya meleleh saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya bernyanyi. Kyungsoo merasa ia sangat bahagia hari itu. Sunbae yang ia sukai tiba-tiba saja datang saat ia memutuskan untuk menyerah mengejarnya. Ya, sunbae yang ia sukai adalah Chanyeol yang kini berada di tingkat terakhir di sekolahnya. Dan Kyungsoo makin menyukai Chanyeol dari cara namja itu berbicara padanya dengan lembut dan ramah.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat. Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya adalah _playboy_ sedikit demi sedikit mulai bertobat. Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mengencani para yeoja dan uke-uke seksi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menghormati Kyungsoo sebagai namja yang 'spesial' di hidupnya saat itu sehingga ia mau meninggalkan kesenangannya berkencan dengan makhluk-makhluk indah yang ia temui hanya demi Kyungsoo. Setelah keduanya dekat selama satu tahun, mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran di hari yang sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di atap sekolah, tanggal 14 Januari.

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[MALL]

"Aigoo! Kyeopta!"

Jongin menjerit layaknya seorang fangirl yang sedang memergoki idola lelakinya menggunakan wig dan rok. Padahal kenyataannya saat ini adalah, ia hanya telah berhasil memasangkan sebuah baju bayi berbentuk anjing berwarna putih dengan hoodie bertelinga anjing pada Kyungsoo. Bayi jadi-jadian itu hanya cemberut karena tidak suka Jongin memperlakukannya seperti mainan. Sementara itu Jongin tertawa bahagia ketika melihat betapa imutnya Kyungsoo di gendongannya.

Saat ini Jongin, bersama dengan Jongdae, Minseok, Daeul dan Kyungsoo sedang belanja perlengkapan bayi. Jongin benar-benar geregetan melihat baju-baju lucu yang sekiranya cocok untuk Kyungsoo dan memutuskan membeli puluhan baju bayi sekaligus. Beberapa di antara baju-baju itu adalah kostum bayi berbentuk hewan seperti yang tengah digunakan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Ada yang berbentuk beruang, penguin, bahkan ada juga yang berbentuk buah-buahan seperti stroberi dan jeruk.

Dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo sudah jengah dengan semua ini. Ia muak dengan kelakuan Jongin yang sangat menyebalkan namun ia sama sekali tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah merengek, menangis, menendang, memukul, mencakar dan menggigit Jongin dengan giginya yangbaru tumbuh. Namun Jongin malah semakin gemas padanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal. Kini ia hanya memasang wajah cemberut sebagai tanda bahwa ia protes atas semua yang Jongin lakukan. Kyungsoo hanya ingin semua hal aneh ini segera berakhir agar dia bisa kembali menjadi dewasa dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Babysoo kenapa cemberut, ne? Apa mau imo gendong?" Minseok menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Kyungsoo saat namja bermata kucing itu menyadari bahwa wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tidak suka dengan perlakuan Jongin

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menggendong Daeul." Minseok menyerahkan Daeul pada Jongdae dan mengambil Kyungsoo dari gendongan Jongin

"Hyung… Aku ingin menggendong Babysoo." Kini Jongin malah gentian memasang wajah cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa rasa bersalah

Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Kim Jongin bertingkah menjijikan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Cih, apa-apaan sih dia itu? Menjijikan sekali. Aku jadi mual."_ Batin Kyungsoo jijik.

Namun entah karena dorongan apa, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo benar-benar muntah. Bayi mungil itu memuntahkan makanan yang telah ia makan sebelum mereka berangkat belanja tadi. Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan menangis keras, sementara itu ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di dekatnya langsung panik

"Omo! Babysoo! Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Soo?" Jongin menatap Minseok dengan tatapan panik sambil memegangi Kyungsoo yang kini menangis

"Molla. Sepertinya Soo sedang masuk angin. Ayo pulang agar Soo bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan nyaman." Minseok dengan sigap mengambil tisu kering dan tisu basah untuk membersihkan muntahan Kyungsoo di baju bayi itu dan di tangannya sendiri.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo bertambah sakit. Jongin terlihat sangat panik sambil mengambil alih gendongan Minseok. Berkali-kali diciuminya pucuk kepala Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih sesenggukan. Badan Kyungsoo mendadak dingin dan Jongin semakin khawatir.

Kini mereka berada di dalam mobil dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Gwaenchanha, Jongin-ah. Kau tidak perlu panik sampai seperti itu. Daeul juga pernah mengalaminya. Hal ini biasa untuk anak bayi seumur Daeul. Mungkin tadi Soo terlalu kenyang, jadi ia gampang memuntahkan makanannya." Minseok terkekeh melihat kepanikan Jongin

"Tapi hyung… Aku hanya tidak ingin Soo sakit dan itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sedih. Aku sudah terlalu sering membuat Kyungsoo sedih dan aku tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo sedih karena aku membuat anaknya sakit." Jongin masih menciumi kepala Kyungsoo dan menghapus airmata yang ada di pipi tembam bayi mungil itu

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan tulus Jongin. Jadi… Jongin mengkhawatirkan dirinya pula..? Bahkan tadi Jongin bilang kalau ia tidak mau membuatnya sedih. Seketika hati Kyungsoo menghangat.

" _Jongin…"_ kini tangis Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur berhenti. Suhu badan Kyungsoo pun sudah mulai normal kembali.

"Babysoo yang cantik, kau tidak boleh sakit lagi dan membuatku khawatir, ara?" Jongin menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya

" _Aigoo… Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"_ rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia mudah sekali terbawa suasana saat Jongin mengatakan sesuatu

" _Aku juga pernah muntah sepertimu lho... Tapi eomma cepat-cepat merawatku, jadi aku sembuh."_ Tiba-tiba Daeul ikut menimpali.

Kyungsoo lupa kalau Daeul mengerti bahasa bayi. Mungkin Daeul mengira kalau Kyungsoo mengatakan kata-katanya tadi karena Kyungsoo merasa tidak badan setelah muntah. Daeul sepertinya berniat menghiburnya.

"Ihihihi!" Kyungsoo langsung tertawa tanpa direncanakan. Padahal ia tadi hanya berniat tertawa dalam hati karena kelakuan lucu Daeul

"Ehehehe.." kini Daeul juga ikut tertawa

"Aigoo, sekarang kalian senang ne? Mian appa tidak bisa membawa kalian jalan-jalan lebih lama." Jongdae tersenyum di balik kemudi melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan putranya yang menggemaskan.

"Soo-ya… Aku jadi punya ide! Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Nini appa. Arasseo?" Jongin berbicara pada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan hanya tertawa

"Ahaha hehehe…" entah mengapa, insting Kyungsoo berkata bahwa tertawa itu sangat menyenangkan, dan ia suka melakukannya, tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan

"Aigoo, Soo senang ya? Neomu kwiyeo…" Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang tembam dan berwarna kemerahan. Kini wajah Kyungsoo sudah tidak pucat lagi dan sudah normal kembali.

"Tatata! Ta ta ta!" lagi-lagi insting bayi Kyungsoo menginstruksikan dirinya untuk memainkan tangan dan kakinya dengan riang.

Semua orang dewasa yang ada di dalam mobil langsung tertawa karena tingkah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan si 'tersangka' mungil itu kini malah ikut tertawa keras dan bertepuk tangan heboh. Lucunya lagi, Daeul meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo sehingga mobil Jongdae langsung dipenuhi tawa terbahak karena kelakuan dua bayi lucu yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KYUNGSOO'S APARTMENT]

Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartment Kyungsoo. Semalaman mereka berharap bahwa hari ini Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke apartmentnya dan berangkat kuliah. Namun hal tersebut tidak terjadi dan Kyungsoo sampai saat ini masih belum kembali.

"Baekhyunie… Eottheoke? Dimana Kyungsoo?" Luhan berjongkok sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan putus asa

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Luhannie…" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah cemas

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol? Eommaya! Aku lupa kalau magnae kita itu sudah punya pacar! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin aku menghubungi Chanyeol!" Luhan menepuk dahinya cukup kencang, lalu ia langsung mengeluarkan HPnya dari saku, lalu mencoba menelpon Chanyeol.

"Luhannie… Aku pikir, Kyungsoo sedang tidak bersama Chanyeol…" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"Mwo? Darimana kau tau kalau Kyungsoo tidak sedang bersama Chanyeol?" kini Luhan mengunci kembali HPnya karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan mengangkat telponnya

"A—aku… Maksudku, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo bersama dengan Chanyeol tanpa memberi tahu kita. Dan Kyungsoo pasti akan bisa dihubungi oleh kita berdua apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sejak kemarin nomornya tidak aktif. Apalagi tadi Kyungsoo tidak kuliah. Kalau memang Kyungsoo sedang bersama Chanyeol, pasti Chanyeol akan mengabari kita bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa kuliah hari ini." Baekhyun mengatakan semua itu hampir dalam satu tarikan napas

"….?!" Luhan melongo menatap tingkah aneh Baekhyun

"Mwo?" Baekhyun kini membalas tatapan Luhan dengan tatapan percaya diri bahwa ia benar

"Aniya… Kau ini… Aneh sekali…" Luhan menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun, namun hanya dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah merubah tatapannya pada Baekhyun

"…" Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya seolah tak mau tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan

"Arasseo! Kaja, kita beli bubble tea. Aku haus sekali dan pencarian hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali." Luhan bangkit berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya agar debu yang menempel di pantatnya bisa segera hilang.

"Aku mau bubble tea rasa stroberi!" wajah Baekhyun langsung berseri-seri.

Kedua uke bohay nan mulus itu pun langsung bergegas menuju bubble tea terdekat untuk memuaskan dahaga mereka. Mereka berpikir akan mencari Kyungsoo lagi disaat mereka sudah bisa berpikir jernih dan kenyang. Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa kalau pencarian hari ini sia-sia karena mereka tetap tidak bisa mengetahui tanda keberadaan Kyungsoo dimanapun. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menemukan Kyungsoo karena yang mereka kerjakan dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartment Kyungsoo tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[JONGIN'S APARTMENT]

"Hihihihi…" Kyungsoo kini sedang duduk di atas karpet bulu berwarna abu-abu di depan TV milik Jongin.

Bayi mungil itu terlihat bahagia karena Jongin menaruhnya disana bersama dengan banyak boneka. Ada boneka beruang yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin, adapula boneka-boneka lain yang berbentuk hewan. Jongin mendapatkan boneka-boneka itu dari Jongdae. Jongdae sengaja meminjamkan Jongin seluruh boneka milik Daeul untuk Kyungsoo karena Jongdae melihat bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki sifat yang lebih feminin daripada Daeul. Jadilah Kyungsoo kini dikelilingi boneka-boneka yang berukuran tak jauh berbeda dengan tubuhnya.

Jongin sendiri sedang duduk merenung sambil memandangi tas dan barang-barang milik Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin jadi merindukan namja bohay itu sehingga saat ia dan si mungil Kyungsoo sampai di rumah, Jongin menyendiri sambil meratapi barang-barang Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya kau ada dimana, Kyungie-ya…? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu…" gumam Jongin pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si mungil Kyungsoo yang asyik bermain dengan boneka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Babysoo… Sebenarnya orangtuamu dimana? Apa kau tidak rindu pada Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo itu ibu atau ayahmu?" tanya Jongin secara acak.

Jongin sadar kalau pertanyaan itu tidaklah mungkin dijawab Kyungsoo versi bayi. Namun setidaknya ia bisa melampiaskan seluruh kerinduannya pada Kyungsoo dewasa lewat Kyungsoo bayi.

" _Sebenarnya, Jongin ini kenapa sih? Dia seperti sangat khawatir padaku… Padahal biasanya kan dia sangat menyebalkan…"_ gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hatinya

"Hakuka cachaahahaahh cicucii.." ternyata gumaman Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya tadi tersalur di bibirnya sehingga menciptakan suara bayi yang begitu menggemaskan

"Kau ini sangat lucu ya, mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo… Benar-benar jiplakan Kyungsoo dengan sempurna…" Jongin tersenyum manis sekali hingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

" _Tentu saja aku mirip Kyungsoo! Aku ini Kyungsoo!"_ geram Kyungsoo dalam hatinya

"Cachass puah pwaahh!" kali ini gumaman seperti ini yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo bayi

"Hahaha! Dasar bayi gendut! Berbicara saja liurnya kemana-mana." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar lantai, lalu mengambil sehelai tissue untuk menghapus liur di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin dan melanjutkan permainannya bersama boneka-boneka yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mengemut, menggigit, memukul dan mengangkat boneka-boneka di dekatnya dengan riang. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu, kenapa bermain dengan boneka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin kali ini insting bayinya sedang bekerja.

"Apakah Kyungsoo itu ibumu? Kalau begitu… Bukankah Chanyeol adalah ayahmu?" Jongin menebak-nebak seenak perutnya sendiri.

"Oh astaga! Aku bahkan belum bilang pada Chanyeol hyung kalau barang-barang Kyungsoo ada disini. Bahkan dengan anaknya juga!"

Jongin merutuki kelalaiannya. Ia segera mengambil HPnya dan menelpon Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sendiri terdiam saat Jongin menyebut nama kekasihnya. Seketika rasa rindu yang begitu besar menguasai hatinya. Ia merasa sangat merindukan Chanyeol dan ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang tampan itu.

"Hyung!" seru Jongin cukup nyaring

" _Mwoya, Jongin-ah?"_ suara Chanyeol terdengar malas-malasan saat mengangkat telpon dari Jongin

"Hyung, apa kau tau Kyungsoo ada dimana?" tanya Jongin

" _Sudah puluhan orang menelponku dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan jawabanku pun akan tetap sama. Aku tidak tau!"_ Chanyeol langsung menutup sambungan telpon

"Hyung!"

PIP!

"Sialan! Kalau saja dia bukan sepupuku, aku tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan manusia sejenis dia. Apa dia tidak khawatir pada kekasihnya yang hilang? Saekkiya!" umpat Jongin dengan kencang

"…." Seketika itu Jongin menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengumpat di depan seorang bayi berusia 11 bulan.

"Oh astaga!" Jongin melemparkan HPnya ke atas sofa, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena menahan emosi

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah sepupu. Ia juga terkejut dengan sikap kasar Chanyeol pada Jongin di telpon tadi. Chanyeol-nya tidak pernah seperti itu. Itu seolah bukan Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Kyungsoo mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik dan ia yakin kalau Chanyeol bukanlah namja yang punya sifat kasar seperti itu, terlebih pada sepupunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendadak sedih. Selama beberapa tahun berpacaran, Chanyeol nyaris tidak pernah mengajaka Kyungsoo ke apartment pribadinya. Padahal Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan apartment Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu selalu berdalih kalau apartmentnya tidak bagus dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu melihatnya. Sebagai kekasih yang penurut, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menuntut banyak hal, sehingga ia tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang Chanyeol katakan dan mempercayai Chanyeol sepenuh jiwanya.

"Babysoo, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau tidur. Tunggu disini, ne? Aku akan membuat susu dulu." Jongin terlihat berjalan menuju _counter_ dapur dan membuat susu. Untung saja tadi Jongin masih sempat membeli perlengkapan makan dan susu untuk Kyungsoo saat di Mall tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan sebotol susu di tangannya. Namja berkulit tan itu membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas karpet bulu di depan TV, lalu membiarkan bayi mungil itu minum susu. Dengan pandai, Kyungsoo bisa memegang sendiri botol dot susunya. Kyungsoo tak keberatan meminum susu yang dibuat oleh Jongin karena entah bagaimana, ia merasa bahwa susu itu sangat enak dan ia pun juga sedang lapar. Beberapa saat setelah susu di botolnya habis, Kyungsoo langsung terlelap. Jongin tersenyum lembut menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo saat terlelap. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan memindahkannya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#NEXT DAY**

"EOMMAYA! Aku lupa kalau pagi ini ada ujian post test dari Prof. Gong! Aku harus cepat-cepat bersiap!" Jongin terbangun dengan mata terbelalak saat mematikan alarm HPnya.

Jongin segera mandi secepat yang dia mampu. Setelah mandi, ia segera membuatkan susu untuk Kyungsoo. Ia belum membangunkan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur sampai susunya selesai dibuat. Ternyata Kyungsoo kini sudah bangun karena keributan yang dibuat Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan tidak menangis karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin makin kelimpungan. Hanya saja ia merasa sangat-sangat kelaparan.

"Babysoo? Kamu sudah bangun, jagiya?" Jongin langsung menyerahkan botol susu itu pada Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo meminumnya sendiri.

Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi, tapi Jongin harus cepat karena ia belum memandikan Kyungsoo. Dalam tempo yang singkat susu Kyungsoo telah habis dan kini Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi dan meletakannya di bath tube dengan air secukupnya dan memandikan Kyungsoo secara cepat dan ala kadarnya.

Dengan sangat telaten, Jongin menghanduki tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan memberinya minya telon, bedak lalu memasangkan baju untuk Kyungsoo. Hingga bau Kyungsoo sudah seperti bayi pada umumnya. Jongin benar-benar terlihat seperti _single dad_ yang harus mengurus anaknya secara mandiri karena ditinggalkan oleh sang istri.

Jongin terlihat lancar dan telaten merawat bayi karena dulu ia sempat membantu noonanya merawat keponakanannya, Rahee selama beberapa bulan. Rahee kini sudah berusia 3 tahun dan Jongin sangat dekat dengan Rahee. Beberapa mainan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo adalah mainan Rahee. Terkadang balita cantik itu akan berkunjung ke apartment ini sesekali saat weekend. Namun saat ini, noonanya sekeluarga tinggal di Virginia, sehingga ia tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan Rahee.

Jongin bernapas lega saat Kyungsoo kini telah wangi dan cantik. Ia berencana menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Minseok selama ia kuliah satu sesi di pagi ini. Namun ia mendengar suara apartmentnya terbuka dan tampak Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung!" seru Jongin. Kini Jongin memutuskan untuk menitipkan Kyungsoo setidaknya selama ia kuliah.

"Wae? Itu anak siapa, Jongin-ah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan pandangan mata yang masih mengantuk. Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan Jongin yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Dan Chanyeol yakin, bayi itu bukanlah Rahee, keponakan Jongin.

"Bukankah ini anakmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Jongin balik bertanya

"Anakku? Dengan Kyungsoo? Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Namja tinggi itu berencana untuk segera mengistirahatkan badannya di kamar.

"Hyung!" panggil Jongin lagi. Kali ini dengan nada merengek.

"Apalagi?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin malas

"Aku harus kuliah dan tidak ada yang menjaga bayi ini. Ja, aku titip dia padamu. Aku tidak tau, anak ini adalah anakmu atau bukan, yang jelas, kau harus membantuku menjaganya selama aku kuliah. Annyeong!" Jongin langsung menyerahkan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol

Setelah itu, Jongin segera mengambil tasnya dan berangkat begitu saja.

"Mwoya? Dia pikir aku ini siapa, sampai harus merawat bayi? Sial!" umpat Chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam menatap keberadaan Chanyeol dihadapannya kini malah kecewa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol bersikap kasar pada Jongin. Bahkan iapun merasakan kalau gendongan Chanyeol terasa begitu kaku dan dingin. Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo masuk ke area pribadi Chanyeol dan dalam wujud bayi. Kyungsoo bisa melihat ada beberapa alat musik di dalam kamar ini dan untuk ukuran namja, kamar ini cukup rapi dan bersih.

"Bayi, siapapun namamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau masuk kesini. Tapi karena Jongin yang memintaku, aku harus sedikit berbaik hati. Duduklah disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Perintah Chanyeol sembari mendudukan Kyungsoo di atas sofa berbentuk tangan yang ada di kamarnya

Chanyeol pergi keluar sesaat, lalu masuk lagi sambil membawa boneka dan mainan bayi yang ia ambil secara acak dari depan TV. Namja tinggi itu langsung memberikan apa yang ia bawa pada Kyungsoo dan menyuruh bayi itu untuk diam disana. Untunglah sofa yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh Kyungsoo tadi tidaklah tinggi, jadi Chanyeol tidak khawatir Kyungsoo jatuh karena Kyungsoo hanya akan jatuh ke karpet berbulu di kamarnya yang cukup luas ini. Kekecewaan Kyungsoo berangsur hilang dan kini Kyungsoo menikmati keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia sangat ingin berlari, memeluk dan menciumi Chanyeol. Sayangnya, dia tak mungkin melakukan itu semua dalam wujud bayi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba HP Chanyeol berdering cukup kencang. Chanyeol menatap sekilas layar HPnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Kau di depan? Arasseo." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya selama beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo penasaran dengan siapa yang datang. Apa teman band Chanyeol? Jadi mereka akan latihan? Tapi kenapa Chanyeol terlihat 'berbeda'?

"CHANYEOL! ADA BAYI DI KAMARMU!" jerit seorang namja yang suaranya terdengar begitu familiar di hidup Kyungsoo. Itu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yakin 100% kalau itu Baekhyun dan itu memang BAEKHYUN yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jongin menitipkannya padaku, jadi kubiarkan saja dia bermain disitu." Kata Chanyeol enteng

"Omona… Aigoo, siapa namamu adik kecil? Kenapa wajahmu sangat mirip dengan sahabatku?" Baekhyun mencium pipi Kyungsoo gemas

Entah kenapa dada Kyungsoo mendadak nyeri. Kedatangan Baekhyun ini sangatlah aneh. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berselingkuh di belakangnya? Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar dekat. Tidak lebih.

Sayangnya, kenyataan ternyata bersekongkol dengan prasangka buruk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa kini Chanyeol sedang menindih Baekhyun dan berusaha menelanjangi Baekhyun dalam keadaan berciuman.

"Andwae, Chanyeolie… Ada bayi disana…" tolak Baekhyun setelah berhasil melepas ciuman Chanyeol. Bajunya berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol dan saliva Chanyeol masih ada di sekitar ibirnya

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan dia melihatnya, jagiya…" Chanyeol langsung menindih Baekhyun dan menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat

"I want you…" gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah binalnya yang dikuasai birahi

"I want you too…"

Detik itu juga hati Kyungsoo hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mian telat beberapa hari, aku agak sibuk.

Jadi mungkin mulai minggu depan, aku usahain update pas weekend aja.

Silahkan review dan selamat buat yang berhasil menebak-nebak plot :)

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Be My Baby

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Romance Comedy Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY BELONGS TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO], [Slight!CHANSOO], YAOI! DLDR!

 _ **WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

 _ **ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa dada Kyungsoo mendadak nyeri. Kedatangan Baekhyun ini sangatlah aneh. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berselingkuh di belakangnya? Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar dekat. Tidak lebih.

Sayangnya, kenyataan ternyata bersekongkol dengan prasangka buruk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa kini Chanyeol sedang menindih Baekhyun dan berusaha menelanjangi Baekhyun dalam keadaan berciuman.

"Andwae, Chanyeolie… Ada bayi disana…" tolak Baekhyun setelah berhasil melepas ciuman Chanyeol. Bajunya berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol dan saliva Chanyeol masih ada di sekitar ibirnya

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan dia melihatnya, jagiya…" Chanyeol langsung menindih Baekhyun dan menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat

"I want you…" gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah binalnya yang dikuasai birahi

"I want you too…"

Detik itu juga hati Kyungsoo hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **4**

(Attention : Banyak kata kasar di chapter ini.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bulat milik si mungil Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa dan sakit hati. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tega melakukan perselingkuhan di belakangnya dan bahkan melakukan hubungan intim di hadapan matanya dalam wujud bayi.

"HUWEEEE!" Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan rasa sakit di hatinya dan langsung menangis kencang

"Nghh… Yeolhh… Bayinyahhh nnghh menangishh…" dengan susah payah—karena kondisinya yang sedang terhentak-hentak—Baekhyun mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menangis tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka

"…" Chanyeol tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menghentak-hentak Baekhyun yang terasa begitu menggairahkan hari ini sampai-sampai ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan apapun selain tubuh Baekhyun yang tersaji di hadapannya

Chanyeol kini malah semakin mempermainkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan menjilat dan menggigit kulit mulus Baekhyun di tempat-tempat tertentu yang masih terjangkau oleh bibirnya. Baekhyun pun tak kuasa menolak perlakuan Chanyeol yang nyaris membuat tubuhnya menggila. Keduanya pun kini larut dalam persetubuhan yang begitu panas.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih menangis sesenggukan. Hatinya sakit sekali karena keberadaannya tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di kamar Chanyeol dan menyaksikan semua adegan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Kyungsoo mencoba turun dari sofa tempat ia duduk. Ia merangkak menuju pintu kamar Chanyeol dan membuka pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan benar.

"Hiks hiks… HUWAAA!"

Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia merangkak menuju pintu masuk apartment Jongin. Ia langsung duduk di sana dan menangis tersedu. Kyungsoo berharap agar Jongin segera pulang sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa sendirian dan semakin kecewa karena perbuatan sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Tampaknya keinginan Kyungsoo terkabul. Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo menangis di depan pintu, Jongin masuk ke dalam apartment dan sangat terkejut melihat si mungil Kyungsoo sedang menangis di sana.

"OMO! Babysoo! Kenapa kau ada disini, jagiya? Kemana Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin segera menggendong Kyungsoo dan mencoba meredakan tangisan si mungil itu dengan menciumi kepala dan pipi Kyungsoo yang basah karena airmata

"HUWEEE! Hiks hiks… HUWAAA!" Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mendengar nama Chanyeol terucap dari bibir Jongin

"Cup cup cup… Jagiya… Uljima uljimara…" Jongin dengan sabar menghapus airmata yang terus keluar dari mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kini memerah.

Seketika Jongin menggeram karena kesal pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya meminta namja bertelinga lebar itu untuk menjaga Babysoo sebentar saja, namun apa yang terjadi? Ia mendapati Babysoo-nya menangis tersedu di depan pintu apartment! Jongin sangat-sangat tidak terima. Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol sampai-sampai ia tega menelantarkan Kyungsoo yang masih kecil hingga si mungil itu berkeliaran sampai ke depan pintu?

Jongin segera mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati namja itu tengah bercinta dengan seorang namja lain yang Jongin kenali sebagai salah satu sahabat terdekat Kyungsoo, yaitu Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi Chanyeol yang tengah asyik mencumbu Baekhyun. Jongin bahkan melupakan bahwa kini ia sedang menggendong Kyungsoo sehingga si mungil itu harus melihat kekerasan dan umpatan yang dilakukan Jongin.

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terjerembap di samping tempat tidur.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan, Jongin-ah?" Chanyeol memakai celananya sebelum akhirnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongin

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, sialan! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di hadapan Babysoo? Kau sangat asyik bercinta dengan SAHABAT KYUNGSOO sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kalau Babysoo sudah berada di depan pintu depan! Apa yang ada di otakmu? Bagaimana kalau Babysoo keluar apartment dan diculik oleh orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau Babysoo terluka dan kenapa-napa? Kalian mau bertanggungjawab? Sialan!"

Jongin mengumpat lagi, ia sudah tidak peduli bahwa ia telah berulang kali mengumpat di hadapan bayi karena ia terlalu marah dan kesal pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Dan kau, BYUN BAEKHYUN! Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan sahabatmu? Ah... Tentu saja kau tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo karena waktumu habis untuk bercinta dengan KEKASIHNYA. Bahkan kata jahat dan licik tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan dirimu, BAEKHYUN YANG CANTIK." Jongin berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun pun langsung menangis mendengar perkataan Jongin yang benar-benar menusuk di hatinya.

"BRENGSEK!"

"CHANYEOL HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun langsung menghentikan Chanyeol yang sudah akan menghajar Jongin. Chanyeol sangat tersinggung atas perkataan Jongin yang sudah menghina Baekhyun.

"PERGI KALIAN! Aku tidak sudi kalau apartmentku dijadikan tempat berbuat maksiat sampai-sampai melalaikan keselamatan seorang bayi!" Jongin menyeret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari kamar Chanyeol

"Ya! Apakah kau tidak akan membiarkan kami memakai baju terlebih dahulu?" seru Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi

"MWO? Kalian masih memikirkan ketelanjangan kalian disaat kalian dengan teganya telah bercinta di hadapan bayi? Jangan bermimpi dan cepat pergi!" Jongin nyaris akan melempar vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol masih saja menantangnya

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menyeret selimut dan barang-barang mereka lalu segera keluar dari apartment Jongin sebelum Jongin tambah mengamuk.

"Babysoo… Mian, ne? Nini appa tidak marah padamu, jadi sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya…" Jongin mengambil beberapa helai tissue untuk menghapus airmata dan keringat di wajah Kyungsoo

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Tangisan Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur berhenti. Kyungsoo merasa lelah karena menangis terlalu lama. Sekarang ia merasa lebih tenang dan merasa aman di pelukan Jongin. Yang Kyungsoo inginkan sekarang adalah ketenangan dan pelukan dari Jongin.

Namun ketenangan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul lagi sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di kmamarnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau benar-benar ingin mati, eoh?" ancam Jongin kasar saat melihat Chanyeol dengan santainya masuk kembali ke dalam apartmentnya

"Aku hanya mengambil kunci mobil. Astaga! Hanya demi seorang bayi yang entah darimana asalnya, kau tega mengusir hyungmu sendiri? Kau keterlaluan, Jongin!" Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya yang telah ia dapatkan

"Diam, kau sialan! Kau yang keterlaluan! Brengsek!" Jongin benar-benar tak tahan ingin melemparkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol saat ini.

Namun niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengantuk. Si mungil itu kini mengemut ibu jari kirinya.

"Babysoo mengantuk ne? Ja, Nini appa akan membuatkan susu untukmu." Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di karpet bulu di depan TV.

Jongin lalu menuju _counter_ dapur dan membuatkan susu untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Jongin segera memberikannya pada Kyungsoo dan dengan lahap, Kyungsoo meminum susu buatan Jongin. Tak lama setelah susu yang ia minum habis, Kyungsoo langsung tertidur pulas.

Sepertinya bayi itu kelaparan dan kehausan. Jongin lagi-lagi mendengus kesal karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan malah asyik bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak punya hati dan otak.

Namun Jongin masih tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya ia yakin bahwa Babysoo bukanlah anak Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak sudi bila bayi seimut dan selucu Babysoo memiliki ayah bejat dan brengsek seperti Chanyeol. Dan sebrengsek-brengseknya Chanyeol, tidak mungkin ada seorang ayah yang bersetubuh dengan selingkuhannya di depan anaknya sendiri secara disengaja. Sudah jelas kalau Chanyeol memang bukan ayah kandung dari Babysoo, sehingga dengan entengnya Chanyeol melakukan hubungan intim di hadapan bayi mungil itu.

Jongin tahu semua kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol yang suka mabuk dan bermain dengan para yeoja maupun uke-uke murahan diluar sana. Bahkan namja itu hanya akan pulang ke apartmentnya sesekali dan jarang menginap. Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar apartment dan Jongin sungguh-sungguh tak peduli pada apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Jongin sudah kehilangan rasa hormat dan simpati pada Chanyeol saat Jongin mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh dari Kyungsoo. Penyakit _playboy_ nya kambuh lagi dan Jongin tahu bahwa Chanyeol nyaris tidak peduli lagi pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin yakin 100% kalau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaaan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menghilang.

Jongin sangat ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo perihal perselingkuhan dan sifat buruk Chanyeol yang lain, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin mempercayai kata-katanya karena namja bermata bulat itu sangat membencinya. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk diam dan menyimpannya sendiri.

Jongin kini mengalihkan padangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap. Jongin iba pada bayi mungil itu yang harus mengalami banyak hal berat diusianya yang sangat kecil.

"Babysoo… Kita harus segera menemukan orangtuamu, ne?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu sambil mengecup pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menguasai perjalanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena sejak keluar dari apartment Jongin, keduanya sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan suara radio tidak mampu membuat suasana hening dan tegang tersebut menjadi lebih baik. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan Baekhyun yang menangis nyaris tanpa suara yang ikut mewarnai suasana di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah… Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi… Kita sudah pergi dari Kai dan dia tidak akan bisa mengganggu kita lagi." Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan keheningan yang ada sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"…." Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun dan tetap diam.

"Baekhyunie… Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ucapannya karena Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa." Bujuk Chanyeol lagi

"T—tapi.."

"Baek…"

"TAPI JONGIN BENAR, CHANYEOL! Aku ini jahat dan licik! Aku benar-benar binatang jalang yang sudah mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri! Hiks!" tangis Baekhyun tumpah begitu saja

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua ini, Yeol…"

CKITTT!

"MWO?!" Chanyeol langsung menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kita harus menghentikan semua ini Chanyeol!" Baekhyun keukeuh

"Tidak." Chanyeol pun dengan tegas menolak

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi! Kita selesai, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk mengakhiri hubungan gelapnya bersama Chanyeol

"KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK, BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN MEMBANTAH UCAPANKU ATAU KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!" bentak Chanyeol keras dengan nafas menderu

"Hiks!" Baekhyun kini tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi ketika Chanyeol sudah membentaknya seperti ini.

Baekhyun tahu, sangat tahu apa akibatnya bila ia membantah perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memilih diam karena Baekhyun tidak ingin membangunkan monster di dalam diri Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun pukul 2 siang karena kelaparan. Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman karena popoknya juga sudah penuh. Ia ingin menangis, namun ia tidak mau menyusahkan Jongin yang sedang tidak berada di kamar bersamanya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Kyungsoo kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Jongin. Ia teringat akan semua yang sudah Jongin lakukan untuknya selama beberapa hari ini. Bahkan Jonginlah satu-satunya orang yang peduli terhadapnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila bukan Jongin yang merawat dirinya dalam wujud bayi seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengingat Jongin begitu menyayanginya. Tak jarang namja berkulit tan itu mencium dan mengajaknya berbicara meskipun Kyungsoo tak begitu peduli. Jongin terlihat begitu bersemangat dan pantang menyerah saat mencoba meraih perhatian dari dirinya. Kyungsoo menerka-nerka bahwa Jongin memiliki suatu perasaan khusus untuknya—tentu saja ia dalam versi dewasa Kyungsoo—sehingga namja itu benar-benar mempedulikan Babysoo yang dianggap oleh anak dari dirinya versi dewasa. Padahal Babysoo maupun Kyungsoo itu satu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu.

"Ihihihi.. Ehehehe…" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tertawa dalam lamunannya tentang Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba berhenti, namun entah kenapa ia tak kuasa sehingga Kyungsoo akhirnya terus tertawa riang sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya.

"Eh? Babysoo sudah bangun?" Jongin baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati si mungil Kyungsoo sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri

"Ninini! Ni ni ni ni… Puwah! Puwah!" Kyungsoo tertawa saat menyadari kehadiran Jongin

"Babysoo? Kau memanggilku apa?" mata Jongin berbinar saat mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti mengucapkan kata 'Nini'

"Ninini!" ulang Kyungsoo dengan riang. Bahkan Kyungsoo seolah sudah lupa kalau ia baru saja merasakan kekecewaan akibat perselingkuhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo… Anak pintar… Poppo?" Jongin mendekatkan pipinya ke bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung mengecupnya tanpa ragu

"Babysoo sangat bahagia ne? Tunggu… Ini bau apa?" Jongin mencium bau-bauan asing di sekitar Kyungsoo

"Ehehehe…" Kyungsoo tertawa karena ia tahu pasti bahwa bau itu berasal dari popoknya yang sudah penuh

"Ah! Popok Soo sudah penuh ya? Sekarang kita harus menggantinya, aratjji?"

Jongin dengan telaten mengambil peralatan bayi dari atas meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang yang ditiduri Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Jongin langsung mengganti popok yang digunakan Kyungsoo dengan popok baru yang bersih. Namja berkulit tan itu memang sudah terlatih mengurus bayi sehingga ia tidak kagok saat harus mengganti popok dan mengasuh Kyungsoo.

"Karena Soo sudah bangun dan cantik, sekarang Soo harus minum susu."

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ke depan TV lalu memberikannya sebotol susu. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menghabiskan susunya dan ia sendiri memakan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghabiskan susunya, Jongin langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo agar sendawa sehingga Kyungsoo tidak memuntahkan susunya. Jongin ingin bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Kalau Kyungsoo belum sendawa, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo muntah saat bermain dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan Jongin. Bayi mungil itu bahkan tidak mau ditinggal sedetikpun oleh Jongin. Jongin merasa bahagia karena ia merasa Babysoo akhirnya terbiasa dan mau bermain dengannya. Padahal Kyungsoo memang baru saja membuka hatinya untuk Jongin.

TING TONG!

Bell apartment Jongin berbunyi ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang bermain. Jongin segera menghampiri pintu apartmentnya lalu mengecek _intercom_.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Jongin sopan sambil menatap layar intercom yang tidak menampilkan siapapun disana

" _Jongin-ah!"_ tiba-tiba wajah Jongdae muncul di layar _intercom_ Jongin dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hyung! Wae geuraeyo?" Tanya Jongin

" _Aku, Minseok dan Daeul akan jalan-jalan ke taman. Apa kau dan Babysoo mau bergabung?"_ Jongdae menyingkir dari _intercom_ sehingga gambar yang ditampilkan _intercom_ Jongin berganti Minseok dan Daeul.

"Ne hyung. Kalian masuklah dulu."

Jongin segera membuka pintu apartmentnya dan mengajak Jongdae sekeluarga menuju ruang TV tempat Kyungsoo berada. Bayi mungil itu terlihat sedang bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya.

" _Soo.."_ sapa Daeul dengan telepati bayinya

" _Daeul!"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Daeul dan membiarkan Daeul bermain di sekitarnya

 _"Kamu main boneka? Aku tidak main boneka lho…"_ ucap Daeul pada Kyungsoo yang masih bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya

 _"Biar saja. Mereka lucu…"_ Kyungsoo berceloteh sambil memeluk salah satu bonekanya dengan erat

 _"Ya sudah…"_ ujar Daeul cuek. Kini ia memainkan sebuah mobil-mobilan kecil yang ia bawa dari rumahnya

Ternyata percakapan para bayi tersebut telah menghasilkan suara-suara celotehan bayi yang begitu lucu.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain dengan bahasa bayi." Ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum sambil memandangi puteranya dan Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, lihat apa yang dilakukan Babysoo. Dia memeluk bonekanya dengan sangat erat." Minseok terkekeh pelan

"Babysoo memang sangat suka main boneka.. Ah, hyungdeul… Aku ganti baju dan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk Babysoo dulu setelah itu kita bisa langsung berangkat."

"Ne, ppalli." Jongdae mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan Jongin masuk ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa…. Ihihihi!" Kyungsoo tertawa senang saat menyadari kini ia berada di taman yang tak jauh dari gedung apartment Jongin. Kyungsoo kali ini menggunakan kostum penguin sehingga tangan dan kakinya tertutup baju.

Suasana taman sore hari ini cukup ramai dan cuacanya begitu sejuk sehingga taman sangat cocok dikunjungi oleh para keluarga dengan membawa anak dan bayi mereka. Terlihat pula beberapa muda-mudi yang sedang _jogging_ dan _break_ sejenak di taman untuk sekedar menikmati udara sejuk di sana.

"Babysoo senang ne?" Jongin menciumi pipi tembam Kyungsoo

"Ninini! Hehehe…" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan menggeliat senang saat Jongin mencium pipinya

"Hehehehe…" Daeul yang sedang digendong Jongdae ikut terkekeh nyaring

"Aigoo, kenapa kalian sangat lucu sih." Minseok langsung menghadiahi Daeul dengan ciuman-ciuman di pipi, dahi dan bibir Daeul.

"Hyungdeul, ayo duduk di sana." Jongin menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang kosong

Merekapun duduk di sana. Kebetulan mereka tidak membawa _stroller_ maupun alat gendong bayi sehingga dua bayi tersebut hanya digendong secara manual. Kini bayi-bayi lucu nan menggemaskan itu dipangku oleh para seme. Sesekali Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dan mengajak bayi mungil itu bercanda di pangkuannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Daeul meminta turun dari pangkuan Jongdae dan ingin bermain sendiri. Jongdae sesungguhnya was-was karena Daeul baru saja berjalan beberapa hari yang lalu, namun Minseok mengkode Jongdae agar membiarkan Daeul bermain sendiri dan mengawasi putera mereka sambil duduk. Akhirnya Daeul dilepas dan mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Hyung! Daeul sudah bisa berjalan ne?" Jongin berseru dengan mata berbinar karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Daeul berjalan secara mandiri.

"Ne. Ia baru saja bisa berjalan. Meski kadang terjatuh, Daeul tetap lebih suka dilepas dan dia akan tahan banting." Jongdae tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya yang berputar-putar tak jauh dari bangku yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Daebak! Babysoo, kapan kau akan berjalan seperti Daeul? Lihat, Daeul sangat pandai berjalan." Jongin menunjuk Daeul sehingga Kyungsoo ikut melihatnya

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak mau kalah dari Daeul dan langsung meronta agar dilepas juga sehingga bisa mengejar Daeul.

"Babysoo! Apa yang mau kau lakukan nak?" Jongin sedikit panik

Kyungsoo sudah turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan berdiri sekuat tenaganya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan takjub karena bayi itu mulai berjalan perlahan. Lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo berjalan cukup cepat. Bayi mungil itu menatap ke arah Jongin dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya yang terbungkus baju penguin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nini nini! Yeee!" Kyungsoo tertawa senang karena ia tidak kalah dari Daeul dan bisa berjalan juga

"Babysoo bisa berjalan juga! Omo! Dia tidak mau kalah dari Daeul…" Jongin terpingkal sambil bertepuk tangan dan membalas lambaian Kyungsoo padanya.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan Kyungsoo tak berlangsung lama ketika kaki mungilnya menyandung sebuah batu hingga bayi mungil itu jatuh tertelungkup dengan cukup keras.

"HUWEEEEEE!" Kyungsoo langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya

"Babysoo!" Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya

Jongin segera memeriksa tubuh dan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mendapati sebuah lecet di dagu dan hidung Kyungsoo dan langsung meringis menatapnya. Ia sungguh tak tega karena bayi sekecil Kyungsoo harus terluka seperti itu dan segera membawanya ke bangku mereka tadi.

"Aigoo sayangku…" Jongin langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang masih terisak.

Minseok mengeluarkan sebotol antiseptik dan kapas yang selalu ia bawa di tasnya dan menyiapkannya untuk mengobati Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, Babysoo sebaiknya diobati dulu dengan ini." Minseok dengan lembut mengobati Kyungsoo

"Pelan-pelan hyung, sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan." Jongin meringis sedangkan Minseok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

"Huweee… Hiks…" Kyungsoo menangis karena rasa perih ketika Minseok menyentuh lukanya dengan kapas

"Babysoo jangan membuat Nini khawatir lagi, ne? Sekarang duduk yang baik disini bersama Nini. Kita bisa latihan berjalan saat sudah di rumah." Ucap Jongin setelah Minseok selesai mengobati Kyungsoo sambil mengecup kepala Kyungsoo yang tertutup _hoodie_ penguin.

Di sisi lain, si kecil Daeul melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis saat diobati oleh ibunya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang kini sedang murung karena perih melanda wajahnya. Oleh karena itu Daeul berinisiatif untuk menghampiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Daeulie, waeyo?" Tanya Jongin dengan lembut pada Daeul yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata sipitnya

"Soo… Soo.." Daeul mencoba meraih wajah Kyungsoo.

Jongin paham bahwa Daeul ingin memegang wajah Kyungsoo sehingga Jongin berusaha menundukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mempersempit jarak antara Daeul dan Kyungsoo. Tanpa diduga, Daeul langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

" _Soo jangan menangis lagi ya.. Daeul sayang Soo…"_ ucap Daeul dengan telepatinya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang dalam

"…" Kyungsoo nyaris tak mampu mengatakan apapun dan hanya membalas tatapan Daeul

"Jadi anakku ini sudah punya tambatan hati, eoh?" Jongdae langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Daeul untuk naik ke punggungnya sambil tertawa bangga

"Ehehehe…" kini Daeul tertawa nyaring karena ia sangat senang digendong di punggung seperti ini oleh ayahnya.

"Sepertinya Daeul sangat menyukai Babysoo karena Babysoo adalah teman pertamanya." Minseok tersenyum menatap suami dan puteranya yang sedang bermain bersama di hadapannya itu

"Sepertinya begitu hyung…" Jongin memaksakan senyumnya.

Kenapa Jongin harus memaksakan senyumannya? Karena entah kenapa hatinya tidak rela dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Daeul. Bayi yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya itu telah mencium Babysoo-nya. Catat, BABYSOO-NYA. Di bibir pula. Ia merasa sedikit… Cemburu? Oh. Apakah kini Jongin mulai memiliki kecenderungan pedofil? Jongin langsung mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya. Ia merutuki otaknya yang sudah lancang berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"JONGIN OPPA!"

Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari-cari siapakah yeoja yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Yeri? Seulgi?" Jongin menatap dua sosok yeoja muda nan cantik yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat ia duduk.

"Oppa!" Kini dua yeoja itu sudah berada di depan Jongin

"Annyeong!" Jongin tersenyum lebar karena telah dihampiri dua yeoja cantik

"Oppa, apa yang oppa lakukan di sini?" tanya salah seorang yeoja tadi yang bernama Yeri

"Oppa hanya jalan-jalan saja, hehe… Lalu kalian juga sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jongin dengan ramah. Kini gantian Seulgi yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kami berdua habis jogging. Aigoo, annyeonghaseyo aegiya… Ireumi mwoeyo?" perhatian Seulgi beralih ke sosok mungil yang sedang dipangku oleh Jongin

"Uuh uh!" Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya ke samping dan terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran dua yeoja dihadapannya

"Aigoo, neomu kwiyeo!" tanya Yeri sambil mencoba pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan gemas

"Hiks hiks… Huwee…" Kyungsoo menangis karena tidak suka dicubit oleh Yeri

"Aigoo, aniya… Babysoo… Uljimalago.. Yeri-ya… Sepertinya dia kesakitan karena kau mencubit pipinya. Wajahnya baru saja terluka karena jatuh." Jongin mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut agar bayi mungil itu berhenti menangis. Jongin mengira Kyungsoo menangis karena kesakitan, padahal Kyungsoo hanya tidak suka kalau mereka—Kyungsoo dan Jongin—harus dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"Ah… Mianhaeyo oppa…" wajah ceria Yeri langsung berubah murung

"Gwaenchanha..." Jongin tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi Kyungsoo

"Oppa, apakah bayi ini adalah anakmu?" tanya Seulgi

"Aku berharap bayi ini adalah anakku sendiri, tapi… Babysoo adalah anak Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum kecut

"Anak Kyungsoo? Maksud oppa, Kyungsoo oppa? Jadi Kyungsoo oppa sudah punya anak?" Seulgi dan Yeri terkejut dan saling menatap heran sambil berhadapan satu sama lain. Seulgi dan Yeri mengenal Kyungsoo karena mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama saat SMA dulu

"Ya begitulah…"

"Lalu kenapa Babysoo tidak bersama dengan Kyungsoo oppa?" tanya Yeri penasaran

"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya, aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk merawat Babysoo." Jawab Jongin apa adanya

"Ah… Arayo…" Baik Seulgi dan Yeri mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini Jongdae hyung, Minseok hyung dan anak mereka, Kim Daeul." Jongin memperkenalkan keluarga kecil yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya pada Yeri dan Seulgi

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kang Seulgi-imnida." Seulgi tersenyum ke arah Jongdae dan Minseok  
"Kim Yeri-imnida…"

"Annyeong.." balas Minseok dan Jongdae hangat

"Jongin oppa, sepertinya kami harus pergi. Annyeonghaseyo oppadeul…" pamit Seulgi dan Yeri.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu kini berjalan menjauhi bangku yang diduduki oleh Kim's Family.

"Jongin-ah, mereka berdua cantik. Apa kau tidak berniat memacari salah satu dari mereka berdua?" tanya Jongdae setengah berbisik

"Geurae hyung. Tapi aku hanya tertarik pada Kyungsoo…" Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum

"Haha… Geureohguna…" Jongdae tertawa sejenak

Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil memandang orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapan mereka. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia rindu bagaimana ia mengganggu Kyungsoo. Ia rindu ketika Kyungsoo memarahinya, meneriakinya dan melotot ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, neo jigeum eodiya?" gumam Jongin pelan.

Si mungil Kyungsoo tentu saja mendengar gumaman Jongin barusan. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat karena ia sadar bahwa Jongin sedang memikirkannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Jongin dari tempat ia dipangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan Kyungsoo sudah makan malam. Sepulang dari taman tadi, Minseok dengan sangat baik hati memandikan Kyungsoo dan Daeul bersama-sama, lalu membuatkan keduanya makan malam. Minseok sangat senang karena ia merasa sedang mengurus sepasang anak kembar sehingga ia meminjam Kyungsoo sejak pulang dari taman. Kyungsoo baru saja dipulangkan ke apartment Jongin dalam kondisi bersih dan kenyang. Jongin sangat berterima kasih karena Minseok mau membantunya menjaga Kyungsoo sementara ia mandi beristirahat sejenak.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memakai baju berbentuk kelinci. Ia baru saja mengisi daya _handphone_ Kyungsoo yang tak pernah ia sentuh lagi sejak hari dimana ia menemukan Babysoo. Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Kyungsoo bergetar dan nama "Luhanie Hyung" tertera di layarnya.

"Yeob—" Jongin bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata pertamanya saat Luhan berteriak dari seberang line telepon

"YA! KYUNGSOOO! NEO JIGEUM EODISSEO, EOH?" suara teriakan cempreng Luhan langsung membuat Jongin bergidik karena terlalu nyaring

"…" Jongin bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa?

" _YA! DO KYUNGSOO! Kenapa handphonemu selalu tidak aktif? Sebenarnya kau ini dimana? Kenapa tidak pernah mengabariku? Hiks… Aku khawatir… Hiks.. Aku merindukanmu…"_ Jongin berani bertaruh kalau rusa betina yang sedang menelpon itu kini sedang menangis

"Jwiseonghamnida…" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan, namun ia tidak tahu harus memulai ceritanya dari mana.

" _Siapa kau? KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA INI? KAU BUKAN KYUNGSOOKU! YA! KENAPA KAU BISA MENGGUNAKAN HP KYUNGSOO?!"_ Luhan sepertinya menggila saat menyadari bahwa yang menjawab teleponnya bukanlah Kyungsoo, melainkan orang lain

"Luhan-ah, dengar. Ini aku, Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dan, ya… HP Kyungsoo memang berada padaku saat ini. Kumohon tenangkan dirimu dulu, ok?" Jongin menghela napasnya

" _Jo—Jongin? Kim Jongin? YA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN HP KYUNGSOO ADA PADAMU? APA KAU MENCULIKNYA? YA! KIM JONGIN SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENCULIK KYUNGSOOKU! SEHUN-AH, KIM-SIALAN-JONGIN SUDAH MENCULIK KYUNGSOOKU. KITA HARUS MENEMUINYA SEKARANG!"_ Luhan benar-benar seperti seekor rusa yang menggila karena terkena virus rabies.

"Astaga, Luhan! Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!" Jongin memelas frustasi karena rusa betina yang sedang menelpon ini sepertinya sedang dalam masa PMS

" _KALAU KAU TIDAK MENCULIK KYUNGSOO, LALU APA? KENAPA HP KYUNGSOO BISA BERADA PADAMU? Hiks… Dimana Kyungsoo? Hiks! Cepat katakan, dimana Kyungsoo?"_

" _Jongin, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Oh, Tuhan! Apalagi yang sudah kau lakukan selain datang ke kampus dengan wangi tubuh seperti bayi?"_ kali ini suara Sehun yang terdengar lewat telepon. Nadanya terdengar frustasi

"Ceritanya panjang, Sehun-ah. Datanglah bersama Luhan ke apartmentku sekarang juga. Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu dan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Jongin final

" _Arasseo. Kami akan ke sana."_ Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu

Jongin menghela napasnya. Saat ini ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya agar nanti ia dapat menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan dan Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya diam. Tentu saja ia mendengar suara Luhan yang sangat nyaring di telpon tadi. Kyungsoo merindukan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia juga rindu pada sahabatnya yang lain, yaitu Baekhyun. Namun kerinduannya itu sudah tertutupi oleh kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun yang tega mengkhianatinya dengan cara berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol.

Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melamun dan berharap agar Luhan segera datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian, bell apartment Jongin berbunyi nyaring. Jongin cepat-cepat membuka pintu seraya menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tepat setelah pintu terbuka, Luhan segera masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam apartment Jongin dan langsung berlari mencari-cari Kyungsoo di setiap sudut apartment Jongin. Tak ada satu pun pintu yang luput dari jangkauan Luhan.

"Jagiya…"

Sehun menghela napasnya menatap sang kekasih yang sedang menggila di apartment Jongin. Baru saja Sehun mencoba mengatur napasnya, kini ia malah dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas dengan kedua matanya bahwa saat ini Jongin sedang menggendong seorang bayi berbaju kelinci yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah.. Siapa anak ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Ini Babysoo…" Jawab Jongin seadanya. Sedangkan si bayi mungil yang cantik dan imut itu hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polos

"Maksud—maksudku, kenapa anak ini bisa ada disini? Kau punya anak? Dan, kenapa… Kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat

"Anak ini bukan anakku. Tentu saja dia mirip dengan Kyungsoo karena dia anak Kyungsoo."

"Hiks, aku tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dimana pun... Tunggu! Apa? Anak? ADA ANAK DISINI? ANAK SIAPA? ANAK KYUNGSOO?" Luhan berseru nyaring dengan tatapan nyalang pada Jongin saat mendengar Jongin mengucapkan kata 'anak Kyungsoo'

"Luhan sayang, tenanglah dulu…" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menangkup pipi namja bermata indah tersebut untuk menenangkannya

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kalian. Tapi kumohon, tenangkan diri kalian dan duduklah. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya kalau kalian tidak tenang." Ucap Jongin bijak

"Ne." Luhan mengatur napasnya dan langsung menuruti perkataan Jongin

Kini Sehun, Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di ruang TV. Ketika suasana sudah tenang dan terkendali, barulah Jongin angkat bicara. Jongin pun menceritakan seluruh kejadian dimulai dari telepon tak terduga hingga saat ini, dimana ia merawat Babysoo. Luhan sangat terpukul karena ternyata Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh hilang tanpa jejak. Tangisan Luhan pecah saat Jongin memperlihatkan seluruh barang-barang yang Kyungsoo bawa terakhir kali sebelum ia menghilang.

"Kyungie… Sebenarnya kau dimana sekarang? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Hiks…" Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangis saat menatap barang-barang Kyungsoo

Si mungil Kyungsoo juga ikut bersedih saat melihat Luhan menangis. Ia sangat merindukan Lulunya. Tanpa sadar mata Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Lu… Lu! Lu!" Kyungsoo menggeliat di pangkuan Jongin

"Oh astaga, apa Babysoo memanggilku?" Luhan menghapus airmatanya dan mendekati Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya begitu… Oh Soo sayang, apa kau juga sedih melihat Luhan sedih?" Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo seolah sedang menahan kesedihan. Terbukti dengan bibir mungilnya yang bergetar dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aigoo, sini sayang…" Luhan mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari Jongin dan memeluk erat bayi mungil itu sambil menahan tangis

Kedua sahabat yang baru saja bertemu kangen itu berpelukan cukup lama dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Entah kenapa saat melihat dan memeluk Babysoo, Luhan merasa tenang dan tidak kerinduannya pada Kyungsoo bisa berangsur menghilang. Ketika sudah merasa cukup, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memangku Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah… Apa kau yakin kalau Babysoo ini anak Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan

"A—aku… Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Babysoo adalah anak Kyungsoo karena tidak ada lagi hal lain yang bisa kupikirkan selain itu." Jawab Jongin jujur

"Geureohguna…? Ah…" ekspresi Luhan mulai aneh

"Ada apa, Luhan-ah…?" tanya Jongin was-was

"Jongin-ah… Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Babysoo. Meskipun aku sendiri ingat betul bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah bilang apapun soal anak. Aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, tapi bisa saja Babysoo memang benar-benar anak Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo beritahu padaku karena sesuatu. Terima kasih karena sudah menolong mencari Kyungsoo, menyimpan barang-barangnya dan merawat Babysoo selama Kyungsoo tidak ada." Luhan tersenyum tulus kepada Jongin

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Luhan-ah… Lagipula, aku sangat menyayangi Babysoo seperti anakku sendiri." Jongin tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang sibuk memainkan kakinya di pangkuan Luhan

"Jongin-ah… Aku sungguh tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan masalah Kyungsoo terus menerus… Aku pikir… Aku akan membawa Babysoo bersamaku… Apa kau keberatan, Jongin-ah? Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kerepotan karena harus mengurus Babysoo sendirian." Luhan menatap sekeliling apartment Jongin dan menebak bahwa namja berkulit tan itu hanya tinggal sendirian

"Tentu saja aku ti—APA KAU BILANG?!" Jongin membulatkan matanya lebar

"Ya, Jongin. Aku akan membawa Babysoo." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo

"…"

Nafas Jongin tercekat hingga Jongin tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Itu artinya… Jongin akan berpisah dengan Babysoo…? Demi apapun, Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Demi apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf telat updatenya.

Aku baru punya waktu nulis di weekend doang dan aku udah usahain chapter yang lumayan panjang buat kalian semua readers yang udah setia sama FF ini :)))

Love love love (Kecup satu-satu)

Wah, Luhan mau ngebawa Kyungsoo nih… Jongin gimana ya?

Next chapter bakal ada penjelasan tentang ChanBaek, jadi stay tune ya..

Jangan lupa review biar updatenya gak telat lagi, hehe…

XOXO


	5. ATTENTION!

MAAF FF INI TIDAK AKAN SAYA LANJUTKAN SAMPAI KEADAAN KEJIWAAN SAYA MEMBAIK. TERIMA KASIH.


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Be My Baby

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Romance Comedy Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY BELONGS TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO], [Slight!CHANSOO], YAOI! DLDR!

 _ **WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

 _ **ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

 _ **BACALAH CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA UNTUK MENGINGAT PLOT CERITA INI YANG SUDAH AGAK LAMA HIATUS**_

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Luhan-ah…?" tanya Jongin was-was

"Jongin-ah… Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Babysoo. Meskipun aku sendiri ingat betul bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah bilang apapun soal anak. Aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, tapi bisa saja Babysoo memang benar-benar anak Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo beritahu padaku karena sesuatu. Terima kasih karena sudah menolong mencari Kyungsoo, menyimpan barang-barangnya dan merawat Babysoo selama Kyungsoo tidak ada." Luhan tersenyum tulus kepada Jongin

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Luhan-ah… Lagipula, aku sangat menyayangi Babysoo seperti anakku sendiri." Jongin tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang sibuk memainkan kakinya di pangkuan Luhan

"Jongin-ah… Aku sungguh tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan masalah Kyungsoo terus menerus… Aku pikir… Aku akan membawa Babysoo bersamaku… Apa kau keberatan, Jongin-ah? Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kerepotan karena harus mengurus Babysoo sendirian." Luhan menatap sekeliling apartment Jongin dan menebak bahwa namja berkulit tan itu hanya tinggal sendirian

"Tentu saja aku ti—APA KAU BILANG?!" Jongin membulatkan matanya lebar

"Ya, Jongin. Aku akan membawa Babysoo." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo

"…"

Nafas Jongin tercekat hingga Jongin tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Itu artinya… Jongin akan berpisah dengan Babysoo…? Demi apapun, Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkannya sama sekali.

Demi apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin…?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Jongin saat merasa Jongin sudah terdiam cukup lama

"AH? N—ne…?" Jongin malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung

"Jongin, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?" tanya Sehun

"Amugeotdo aniya…" Jongin kini tersenyum

"Lalu bagaimana, Jongin-ah? Apakah kau tidak keberatan kalau aku membawa Babysoo?" tanya Luhan tak sabar

"Sesungguhnya aku sangat tidak ingin berpisah dari Babysoo. Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak punya hak untuk membuat Babysoo bertahan disisiku karena aku bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo dan tidak berhak untuk melarangmu untuk melakukannya. Kau adalah sahabat Kyungsoo dan kau lebih pantas untuk merawat Babysoo dibandingkan dengankul. Ja, kau boleh membawa pulang barang-barang Kyungsoo ini." Jongin menyerahkan HP milik Kyungsoo, tas dan segala isinya kepada Luhan.

"Kau juga boleh membawa Babysoo." Jongin rasanya ingin berteriak karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, namun sekali lagi, Jongin sadar bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin memerah menahan rasa sedih dan kehilangan.

"Hiks!" Kyungsoo langsung menangis saat menyadari ia akan dibawa oleh Luhan

"Babysoo waeyo? Wae ureoseo? Cup cup… Baby… Uljima uljima…" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo semakin rewel. Kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak seolah ingin menggapai Jongin.

"Luhan, sepertinya dia ingin bersama Jongin." Sehun merasa bahwa si mungil Kyungsoo tidak mau dipisahkan dari Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap iba pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak rela untuk berpisah

"Luhan, sebaiknya kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang saatnya kita pulang dan menghubungi polisi untuk mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin-ah, apa kau punya kontak polisi yang menangani kasus Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun _to the point_

"Ne." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan info kontak polisi yang diminta oleh Sehun.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah. Kami pamit dulu. Kau boleh bersama dengan Babysoo untuk sementara ini." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis pada Jongin seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatu dan Jongin menyadari ada yang aneh dari senyum Sehun.

"Ne, Jonginie… Jaga Babysoo untukku, arasseo? Annyeong!" Luhan mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas lalu memberikannya pada Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo

Sehun dan Luhan melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartmen Jongin dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun menoleh ke belakang dengan senyuman licik. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun sedang senang karena keinginannya tercapai—entah apa. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tak ingin terlalu jauh menebak-nebak apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan Sehun.

Namun tak lama kemudian, notifikasi HP Jongin berbunyi dan itu adalah pesan dari Sehun.

" _Gomawo karena telah merawat Babysoo sehingga aku bisa 'bermain' bersama Luhanku tanpa pengganggu,_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _."_

Jongin ingin tertawa keras, namun tatapan polos Kyungsoo yang bingung atas perubahan wajahnya membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa atas kelakuan bejat Sehun. Setidaknya ia akan bersama dengan bayi kesayangannya itu untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

"Ah…. Neomu himdeureo.."

Baekhyun meregangkan tangannya di atas kepala dan memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Saat ini Baekhyun ada di perpustakaan kampusnya untuk belajar menghadapi ujian blok dari dosennya yang _killer_. Baekhyun menguap pelan, lalu membereskan buku-buku dan peralatannya di atas meja perpustakaan. Ia melirik jam di layar _handphone_ nya yang sudah menunjukkan angka 21.20 KST. Untung saja perpustakaan ini buka hingga pukul 22.00 KST. Itu artinya, dalam 40 menit ke depan, perpustakaan akan tutup.

Baekhyun melirik meja petugas perpustakaan namun ia tak menemukan sang petugas perpustakaan disana. Ia ingat sekali kalau wanita yang bertugas di perpustakaan untuk shift terakhir ini masih ada di sana sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Baekhyun mulai merinding karena menyadari tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak dan tanpa dapat dicegah, terdengarlah suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun makin merinding karena ia mendengar tawa seorang perempuan.

"Geugeo mwoya?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya menahan takut

"Aah…."

"Ugh!"

"Aasshh.."

Tiba-tiba suara cekikikan tadi berubah menjadi suara mirip desahan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang bercinta. Wajah Baekhyun memerah kesal karena merasa telah tertipu. Ia pikir tadi itu suara hantu dan sekarang malah terganti oleh suara desahan. Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia langsung meraih tasnya dan mencari sumber suara.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah rak buku yang terlihat bergoyang cukup heboh. Baekhyun langsung melangkah tanpa ragu untuk memergoki siapa pasangan bejat yang berani-beraninya bercinta di perpustakaan kampus.

Dan Baekhyun tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa salah satu dari dua insan bejat yang telah bercinta sembarangan di perpustakaan adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ch—chanyeol….?" Rahang Baekhyun hampir terlepas dari tempatnya ketika ia telah memastikan dengan benar bahwa namja yang tengah menindih seorang wanita di bawahnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Dahee—ssi…?" Baekhyun hampir tak mampu bernapas saat melihat bahwa wanita yang ditindih Chanyeol adalah Kim Dahee, petugas perpustakaan yang tidak ia temukan di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya yang lentik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan perasaan kalut.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Baekhyun masih syok dengan kejadian semalam. Ia juga berniat untuk segera memberitahunya pada Kyungsoo bahwa tadi malam kekasihnya itu telah meniduri petugas perpustakaan.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Wajah Baekhyun berseri saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Baekhyunnie!" Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri pula

Keduanya berlari untuk saling menghampiri. Ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berhadapan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Jagiya, apa kau mau menemaniku ke toko alat musik? Kurasa aku harus membeli senar gitar baru karena ada beberapa senar yang sudah hampir putus." Chanyeol meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya, sedangkan Baekhyun membuang muka dengan menahan kesal karena Chanyeol menggagalkan rencananya untuk melaporkan kelakuan bejatnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eh..? Arasseo Chanyeolie." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada sang kekasih tanpa menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dan sarat akan kebencian

"Gomawo ne..?" Chanyeol mengusak lembut kepala Kyungsoo dan membalas senyuman Kyungsoo tak kalah manis

"Cih!" Baekhyun mendecih tak suka melihat kehebatan akting Chanyeol yang benar-benar kurang ajar.

Baru kemarin namja itu meniduri petugas perpustakaan, namun sekarang ia sudah bersikap polos dan manis kepada Kyungsoo seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Baekhyun benar-benar muak dan ingin sekali menampar Chanyeol, namun ia sadar kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan menyukai hal itu dan ia memilih diam.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ssi! Annyeong." Sapa Chanyeol sopan tak lupa dengan senyumannya

"Hm." Baekhyun hanya berdehem singkat sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain

"Baekhyunie, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Kalau ada sesuatu yang penting, kau bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon atau SNS."

"Arasseo… Kau bisa pergi sekarang… Bye." Baekhyun segera menjauhi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasa gemas dan kesal sekali pada Chanyeol yang tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas apa yang sudah namja itu lakukan semalam. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun ingin sekali memberitahu Kyungsoo atas apa yang sudah ia lihat. Ia berniat untuk mengatakannya secara langsung pada Kyungsoo, bukan lewat telepon maupun SNS.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Namun selalu ada Chanyeol yang mengganggu sehingga rencana Baekhyun selalu gagal. Ia merasa sangat muak pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya tahu bahwa Ia bermaksud membongkar persetubuhannya dengan petugas perpustakaan. Kalau Baekhyun bisa, ia ingin sekali mencakar-cakar wajah Chanyeol agar namja itu tidak tampan lagi dan tidak bisa mengkhianati Kyungsoo dengan menggoda wanita lain. Begitu pula pada hari ini, Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan Kyungsoo sehingga usaha Baekhyun untuk memberi tahu Kyungsoo pun kembali gagal.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia tak ingin mengganggu hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dan berharap hanya waktu yang dapat mengungkap semua pengkhianatan yang Chanyeol lakukan di belakang Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tak mau lagi mengurusi kelakuan bejat Chanyeol dan berharap semoga Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan namja tampan berjidat sexy itu.

"Baekhyunie!" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berlari ke arahnya sambil menggandeng Sehun

"Luhanie!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah berseri. Entah mengapa, melihat wajah Luhan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Apalagi karena Baekhyun memiliki mood yang buruk seharian ini.

"Baekkie, kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah imutnya

"Memangnya aku harus bersama siapa? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalo aku tidak punya pacar…" Baekhyun memangunkan bibirnya. Jujur saja ia tidak suka mengungkit-mengungkit tentang statusnya yang masih sendiri.

"Aigoo, jangan manyun begitu, Baekkie... Sehunnie, kau pulanglah sendiri. Aku akan main ke tempat Baekhyun sebentar." Luhan tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang kini memasang wajah mengenaskan karena harus berpisah dari Luhan.

"Jagiya…" Sehun dengan manjanya malah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya sambil merengek tak mau berpisah dari Luhan

"Astaga, Sehun! Aku hanya menemani Baekhyun sebentar dan kau bisa pulang duluan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menginap di tempat Baekhyun." Luhan memegangi dagu Sehun untuk menenangkan bayi besarnya yang tengah ngambek.

"Arasseo. Tapi kau harus tepati janjimu." Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai jurus merengeknya dengan wajah tak rela

"Call!" Luhan tersenyum girang dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi." Sehun 'mengusir' halus Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Sehun-ah, jangan cemberut begitu. Kami bukan pergi berselingkuh." Ucap Baekhyun frontal sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera meninggalkan Sehun yang memasang tampang cemberut hanya karena akan berpisah dari Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWOOOO?" Luhan berteriak kencang karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan padanya.

Chanyeol selingkuh? Yang benar saja? Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, Luhan yakin akan hal itu. Ia tidak benar-benar percaya atas apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan barusan.

"Aigoo, Luhannie! Kenapa berteriak?! Oh, telingaku!" Baekhyun mengelus kedua telinganya yang malang karena harus mendengar jeritan Luhan

"Mianhae Baek, tapi aku benar-benar terkejut. Chanyeol? Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Kau boleh tidak percaya pada perkataanku tadi, tapi aku benar-benar melihat Chanyeol sedang menyetubuhi Dahee di perpustakaan." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Luhan akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Entahlah Baekkie… Aku hanya merasa kalau Chanyeol tidak akan mengkhianati Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo kan?" Luhan memicingkan matanya

"Aniya. Aku tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo sedih. Lagipula Kyungsoo mungkin juga tidak akan langsung percaya pada kata-kataku." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat ini Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berada di apartment Baekhyun. Sesampainya disini, Baekhyun langsung menceritakan apa yang telah ia lihat pada Luhan. Namun tampaknya Luhan tidak mempercayai perkataannya sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Ia tidak akan mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah seorang anak yang introvert. Meskipun ia terlihat konyol dan humoris, namun Baekhyun sesungguhnya adalah orang yang rapuh dan mudah tersinggung. Ia juga tidak memiliki banyak teman 'sungguhan'. Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah teman karib yang sangat ia percaya dan ia sayangi karena mereka bertiga sudah banyak melewati masa-masa sulit bersama. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga bukanlah anak yang kaya dan pandai seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Terkadang Baekhyun harus mengambil _part time job_ untuk menambah uang jajannya yang pas-pasan dari ibunya yang tidak tinggal dengannya.

Seperti malam ini, Baekhyun bersedia menggantikan tetangganya yang sedang sakit untuk bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah klub di dekat apartmentnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali melakukannya dan upah dari pekerjaan ini lumayan besar, sehingga Baekhyun mau menggantikan tetangganya. Sang pemilik klub pun juga sudah mengenalnya sehingga ia merasa terlindungi, meskipun ia sering menerima pelecehan seksual. Setidaknya ia dilindungi oleh Seungri, si pemilik klub.

"Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sudah datang?" Seungri menyambut ramah kedatangan Baekhyun

"Ne." Baekhyun tersenyum singkat

"Jungkook sudah memberitahuku bahwa hari ini kaulah yang akan menggantikannya karena hari ini Jungkook sakit. Ja, Kau bisa langsung mengganti bajumu dan mulai bekerja seperti biasa." Ucap Seungri dengan senyuman di wajahnya sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Baekhyun langsung ganti baju dan bekerja. Ia mulai berkeliling klub dan bolak-balik ke dapur bar dan ke ruang-ruang khusus untuk para pasangan yang membutuhkan privasi untuk bermesraan bahkan bercinta. Ruang-ruang ini seperti ruang karaoke dan terletak di lantai atas klub. Baekhyun mau tak mau harus mengantarkan pesanan hingga ke ruangan khusus ini. Tak jarang ia masuk saat adegan sex tengah berlangsung dengan panasnya. Untung saja ia sudah membiasakan diri sejak pertama kali bekerja disini. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang akan meraba-raba tubuhnya, entah itu seorang wanita yang sudah cukup dewasa, maupun lelaki hidung belang. Baekhyun sudah berlatih untuk menolak secara sopan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan dan bisa segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ruang 207, ne?" seorang bartender bernama Jinyoung menunjuk sebuah nampan lengkap dengan beberapa minuman beralkohol

"Ne!"

Baekhyun dengan bersemangat langsung membawakan nampan itu ke ruangan yang sudah diberitahu oleh Jinyoung. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan langsung masuk membawa nampan yang cukup berat itu ke dalam.

DEG!

Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah asyik bercumbu dengan 3 yeoja sekaligus. Satu yeoja dicium Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu. Yeoja yang lain terlihat mencumbui leher Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol meremasi dada yeoja itu. Sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang menunduk di depan selangkangan Chanyeol dan sedang memberikan _blowjob service_ pada Chanyeol.

Dengan menahan amarah, Baekhyun langsung meletakan nampan yang ia bawa dengan kasar di atas meja yang berada persis di depan Chanyeol.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan amarah

Seketika kegiatan mereka pun terhenti. Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu, begitu pula dengan ketiga yeoja tadi yang saat ini sedang merapikan baju mereka yang kusut.

"Apa maumu Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau sangat senang mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, huh?" Chanyeol mengelap sisa-sisa saliva di sekitar bibirnya dan menutup retsleting celananya

"KESENANGAN? SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, CHANYEOL? BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Meskipun dia memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh kecil, Baekhyun punya keahlian Hapkido yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Ketiga yeoja tadi ketakutan dan tidak ingin mencari keributan sehingga mereka langsung meninggalkanruangan itu.

Chanyeol mendecih. Dengan tenang ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Baekhyun dari kerah bajunya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menunduk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu melakukan sex dengan Dahee di belakang Kyungsoo dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo. TAPI APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN CHANYEOL-AH? KAU BAHKAN MENCUMBU 3 YEOJA SEKALIGUS! Aku akan melaporkan Kyungsoo sekarang juga." Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan benci yang luar biasa.

"Coba saja. Kyungsoo tidak akan mempercayaimu." Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dan segera mengeluarkan HPnya dari saku, lalu mencoba men- _diall_ Kyungsoo.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " suara Kyungsoo terdengar jelas dari HP Baekhyun

"Kyungie! Dengarkan aku, Cha—nnmmmmppphhh!"

Chanyeol langsung merebut HP Baekhyun dan membantingnya. Dengan kasar dan terburu-buru, Chanyeol langsung menyeret Baekhyun keluar. Klub menjadi heboh, Seungri sudah menahan Chanyeol dengan b _odyguard_ nya, namun Chanyeol melemparkan berlembar-lembar uang puluhan ribu won hingga para _bodyguard_ melepaskannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU, CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun meronta dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya, namun tak berhasil.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun mencoba kabur namun Chanyeol dengan cekatan langsung mengunci pintu mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan antar kota yang sepi.

"YA! KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA?! PULANGKAN AKU! Hiks.. Aku ingin pulang…" pada akhirnya tangis Baekhyun pecah

"Kau sendiri yang membahayakan dirimu dengan mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Kau akan tahu akibatnya karena berurusan denganku." Chanyeol menyeringai dan langsung menepikan mobilnya ke dekat sebuah hutan yang cukup sepi, dengan penerangan jalan seadanya.

Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan membuka kasar pintu di samping Baekhyun.

"Cepat turun!" paksa Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun

"YA! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, huh? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kau takut aku akan melaporkan semua pengkhianatanmu pada Kyungsoo, kan? Dasar pengecut!" Baekhyun mendecih. Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada namja itu, SEDIKITPUN. Ia benar-benar memuakkan dan menyusahkan. Aku tidak pernah puas dengan sex yang ia berikan. Dia begitu payah dan AKU MUAK!" Chanyeol memukul badan mobilnya kesal

"Dan kau melampiaskan semuanya pada para selingkuhanmu? Hanya karena kau tidak puas pada Kyungsoo? BAJINGAN! KYUNGSOO SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" seru Baekhyun sambil menangis

"PERSETAN DENGAN CINTA!"

Dengan tatapan nyalang, Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke tanah dan merobek seragam pelayan yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? LEPASKAN! JANGAN ROBEK BAJUKU!" Baekhyun meronta

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan Chanyeol layangkan pada Baekhyun agar namja itu berhenti meronta di bawah tindihannya.

"DIAM ATAU NYAWA KYUNGSOO AKAN BERADA DALAM BAHAYA!" ancam Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah telanjang.

"A—apa ma-maksudmu?" Baekhyun memucat

"Dengar. Bersikap manislah dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu ataupun Kyungsoo. Kau cantik, Baekhyun-ah…" tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sudah membuka retsleting celananya

JLEB!

"AARRGGGHHH….!" Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan saat penis Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba memasuki lubangnya tanpa pemanasan dan pelumas sedikit pun.

"Sempit sekali…" Chanyeol langsung menghentakan pinggulnya

"Hiks apo! Hentikan! SHIREO! Hiks! AH! Hiks… Eomma…" Baekhyun menangis kesakitan saat Chanyeol terus-terusan menyodoknya tanpa ampun

Chanyeol tak peduli pada tangisan Baekhyun dan tidak berniat untuk menghentikan perbuatan bejatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun pun tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu syok dan lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya dan dimana dia saat ini. Baekhyun mulai mengenali kalau ia kini berada di sebuah kamar. Ia pun teringat bahwa semalam Chanyeol telah merenggut kesuciannya di sebuah hutan dan saat ini ia tidak tau dimana ia berada karena kamar yang ia tempati ini terasa begitu asing.

CKLEK!

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol yang kelihatannya baru saja selesai mandi. Namja tampan itu hanya menggunakan sebuah _bathrobe_ dengan rambut yang basah.

"…" Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol

"Hey, jangan memalingkan wajahmu. Kita harus membuat perjanjian."

"Perjanjian…?" Baekhyun menggumam pelan sambil menahan sakit

"Perjanjian dengan Kyungsoo sebagai jaminan. Kalau kau mau menjadi simpananku, aku tidak akan berhubungan seks dengan siapapun selain kau dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ataupun menyakiti Kyungsoo dan akan selalu datang padamu saat aku membutuhkan seks. Aku akan menjamin kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan kau harus menanggung segala ketidakpuasan seksku pada Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tegas

"Mak—maksudmu… Aku akan menjadi budak seksmu dibelakang Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit

"Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu kalau kau sendiri tidak membocorkannya."

"Itu berarti aku akan mengkhianati Kyungsoo….?" Baekhyun berpikir keras

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak mau, itu tidak masalah untukku. Aku bisa mencari wanita-wanita lain bahkan mencampakkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah." Chanyeol menyeringai

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin sahabatnya dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol karena Baekhyun sangat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Di sisi lain, ia juga sudah kepalang kotor, kenapa tidak mandi lumpur sekalian? Chanyeol sudah merebut kesuciannya dan ia pikir lebih baik ia yang dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo bisa bahagia. Hidupnya sudah tidak berharga lagi. Keluarganya pun pasti akan kecewa padanya. Apalagi hal baik yang bisa ia lakukan selain membiarkan Kyungsoo bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol, orang yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun Chanyeol sangat brengsek dan biadab.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia." Akhirnya Baekhyun setuju untuk menjadi simpanan Chanyeol

"Bagus."

Chanyeol telihat mematikan sebuah rekaman yang tak lain adalah rekaman percakapannya bersama Baekhyun barusan. Dengan licik, lagi-lagi Chanyeol telah mencurangi Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki percakapan ini yang akan aku simpan di _cloud storage_ milikku. Ingat, kalau kau membocorkannya, kau sendiri yang akan hancur. Aku tidak akan peduli pada Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mengakhirinya denganku. Tapi kau? Dia akan membencimu lebih dari yang kau kira."

Baekhyun langsung terisak setelah menyadari bahwa ia telah diperalat oleh Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyesal telah berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Sangat menyesal. Kini Baekhyun baru tersadar bahwa langkah yang telah ia ambil hanyalah sebuah bom waktu yang akan menghancurkannya kapan saja. Chanyeol sendiri saat ini hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menangis karena saat ini Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya, ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun karena Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak dari semua ancaman yang ia layangkan lewat perjanjian tadi.

Setelah merasa lelah menangis, Baekhyun perlahan-perlahan mencoba menegarkan dirinya. Ia duduk lalu menegakan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta dan kau juga harus menepati semua perjanjian itu." Tekad Baekhyun telah bulat. Ia memutuskan untuk menjalani semua ini sampai titik penghabisannya.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi selingkuhan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa menjadi selingkuhan dari seseorang seperti Chanyeol akan jauh dari ekspektasinya. Chanyeol yang begitu arogan, bejat dan kejam ternyata tidak memperlakukannya seburuk yang ia kira. Chanyeol bahkan memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya kekasih pada umumnya dan tak jarang bersikap romantis pada Baekhyun

Pada awal-awal hubungan mereka, Baekhyun bersikap sangat kaku dan cenderung takut pada Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai sosok yang jahat. Anehnya sikap Chanyeol sangat lembut padanya dan tidak pernah memaksanya hingga pada akhirnya, Baekhyunlah yang akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya mau membuka dirinya untuk menerima Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol butuh sex, ia akan datang pada Baekhyun dan melakukannya dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar memanjakan Baekhyun dan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik hingga Baekhyun lupa kalau ia hanyalah simpanan Chanyeol dengan segala perjanjian jahat yang telah ia buat. Singkatnya, Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Lebih buruk lagi, Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang juga mencintai Baekhyun.

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[JONGIN'S APARTMENT]**

Malam ini Jongin benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mencium dan menggendong Kyungsoo tanpa sedetik pun melewatkan bayi mungil nan cantik itu.

"Oh astaga, Jongin. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan Babysoo untuk bermain bersama Daeul disini?" Minseok memprotes sikap Jongin yang tak mau melepaskan Kyungsoo sedikitpun

"Hyung, aku masih panik karena Babysoo hampir diambil dariku! Aku hanya takut kalau aku aka berpisah dengannya." Jongin langsung menghadiahi Kyungsoo dengan kecupan-kecupan di wajah tembamnya

"Biarkan saja, jagiya… Biarkan Jongin melakukan hal itu. Aku mengerti perasaannya." Kata Jongdae sambil sesekali mengelus kepala Daeul yang tengah bermain dengan mobil-mobilan favoritnya

"Ehehehehe… Hihihi!" Kyungsoo tertawa kegelian saat Jongin mengecup lehernya yang berlipat dengan gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dini hari nanti akan ada gerhana bulan. Apa kau akan menontonnya, Jongin-ah?" tanya Minseok sambil mengunyah sepotong biskuit coklat

"Jeongmalyo, hyung? Aku ingin melihatnya, tapi aku harus menjadi Babysoo. Jadi aku tidak bisa. Mungkin besok aku akan menonton siaran ulangnya di TV."

Hari semakin malam dan Kim _family_ pamit pulang. Daeul pun sudah tertidur pulas saat kedua orangtuanya masih asyik mengobrol dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga sudah terlelap di pangkuan Jongin. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Jongin memindahkan Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur. Jongin keluar sejenak untuk mematikan seluruh lampu apartment, lalu ikut tidur di sebelah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

" _Babysoo…?"_

 _Jongin menatap sesuatu yang aneh dari Babysoo. Bayi itu terlihat sangat asyik berjalan dan menjauh darinya. Jongin mulai panik._

" _Babysoo! Sayang, jangan jauh-jauh dari nini appa." Jongin berjalan mengejar Babysoo_

 _Sayangnya Babysoo semakin jauh dan tiba-tiba bayi mungil itu menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Jongin sangat panik dan ketakutan karena ia melihat bahwa Babysoo telah meninggalkannya._

.

.

.

.

"BABYSOO…!"

Jongin tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Saat itu pula Jongin sadar kalau Babysoo tidak ada di sampingnya. Di sampingnya hanya terdapan seonggok baju bayi yang sudah robek.

"BABYSOO!"

Jongin langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung mencari Babysoo di seluruh penjuru kamarnya dan tidak menemukan bayi mungil itu dimana pun. Jongin pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Babysoo. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Babysoo.

Namun ia malah menemukan seseorang sedang telanjang tepat di depan jendela apartmentnya sambil memandang ke arah langit dimana sinar bulan sangat terang. Jongin sangat terkejut. Anehnya, ia merasa mengenali bentuk tubuh yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dengan hati-hati Jongin mendekati sosok itu. Jantungnya semakin berdebar. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara

"Kyung—Kyungsoo?"

Sosok itu tersentak dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Jongin ternganga menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Kyungsoo… Kaukah itu?"

Sekali lagi Jongin terdiam di tempatnya dan bertanya lagi untuk memastikan siapakah sosok di hadapannya itu.

" _ **Ya, ini aku."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello guys, I'm finally back after all of the shits. Yeah…

Gimana chapter ini?

Maaf kalau gak panjang

Chapter ini sebenernya aku buat untuk memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada di Chanbaek

Yang pengen liat Kyungsoo balik dewasa lagi mana suaranya?

Itu Kyungsoonya udah berubah lagi, hehehehe…

Ayo-ayo di review…

 **FIX NEXT CHAPTER FF INI END.**

Jangan pada galau lagi ya, _**KAISOO IS ALWAYS REAL NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN**_ …

 **KAISOO HARDSHIPPER FIGHTING!**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Be My Baby

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Romance Comedy Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY BELONGS TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO], [Slight!CHANSOO], YAOI! DLDR!

 _ **WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

 _ **ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Babysoo…?"_

 _Jongin menatap sesuatu yang aneh dari Babysoo. Bayi itu terlihat sangat asyik berjalan dan menjauh darinya. Jongin mulai panik._

" _Babysoo! Sayang, jangan jauh-jauh dari nini appa." Jongin berjalan mengejar Babysoo_

 _Sayangnya Babysoo semakin jauh dan tiba-tiba bayi mungil itu menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Jongin sangat panik dan ketakutan karena ia melihat bahwa Babysoo telah meninggalkannya._

.

.

.

.

"BABYSOO…!"

Jongin tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Saat itu pula Jongin sadar kalau Babysoo tidak ada di sampingnya. Di sampingnya hanya terdapan _**seonggok baju bayi yang sudah robek**_.

"BABYSOO!"

Jongin langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung mencari Babysoo di seluruh penjuru kamarnya dan tidak menemukan bayi mungil itu dimana pun. Jongin pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Babysoo. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Babysoo.

Namun ia malah menemukan seseorang sedang telanjang tepat di depan jendela apartmentnya sambil memandang ke arah langit dimana sinar bulan sangat terang. Jongin sangat terkejut. Anehnya, ia merasa mengenali bentuk tubuh yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dengan hati-hati Jongin mendekati sosok itu. Jantungnya semakin berdebar. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara

"Kyung—Kyungsoo?"

Sosok itu tersentak dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Jongin ternganga menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Kyungsoo… Kaukah itu?"

Sekali lagi Jongin terdiam di tempatnya dan bertanya lagi untuk memastikan siapakah sosok di hadapannya itu.

" _ **Ya, ini aku."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa namja bertubuh semok di hadapannya itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin…! Hiks!"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah menubruk tubuh Jongin dan langsung memeluk namja berkulit tan itu dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo teringat segala kenangannya selama menjadi Babysoo dan bagaimana ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercinta di depan matanya sendiri. Hatinya sakit mengingat bahwa selama ini ia sudah ditipu oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia butuh pelukan saat ini.

"K—kyung? Kyungsoo…? A—apa.. yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin terbata sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan gerakan bergetar

"Hiks…" Kyungsoo malah menangis di pelukan Jongin

Jongin benar-benar dilema. Saat ini ia sangat terkejut. Jongin ingin sekali menanyakan kepada Kyungsoo apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa ia bisa disini saat ini. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik adalah kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini sedang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Tubuh polos nan semok itu menempel begitu sempurna di tubuh Jongin hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Jongin mati-matian menahan birahi ketika ia menggerakan tangannya di punggung halus Kyungsoo.

"Jongin… A—aku…" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh airmata untuk menatap Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam hingga Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata. Fokus Jongin kini bukan lagi berada di mata Kyungsoo, melainkan ke bibir plum Kyungsoo yang merah merekah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung melahap bibir Kyungsoo hingga menghasilkan lenguhan nikmat dari si pemilik bibir.

Jongin seketika tersadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu semua pada Kyungsoo dan langsung mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan menyisakan benang-benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"W—wae…?" Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena Jongin mengakhiri ciuman mereka

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Kyungsoo-ya… Chanyeol hyung…" Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dengan gelisah karena merasa bersalah dan kalut.

Kyungsoo langsung menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan mencium bibir Jongin.

"Apa aku peduli? Cium aku, Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata jernihnya lalu mencium Jongin lagi.

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya, Kyungsoo-ya…"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Sungguh hal inilah yang telah ia nanti-nantikan selama ini. Memeluk dan mencumbu Kyungsoo sepuasnya. Jongin telah bertahun-tahun bersabar dan menahan seluruh hasratnya untuk Kyungsoo dan kali ini akhirnya penantiannya itu terbayarkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendirilah yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk Jongin. Namja mungil itu kini sudah larut dalam ciuman panasnya bersama Jongin dengan posisi _koala hug_.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Dengan tergesa, Jongin segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin melenguh pelan ketika tangan Kyungsoo merayap untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Kyunghh.." desah Jongin disela ciuman mereka ketika Kyungsoo mengelus dan mencubit kecil pucuk kejantananannya yang setengah tegang.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakhiri ciuman mereka karena kehabisan napas. Keduanya berlomba-lomba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Meskipun tersengal, Kyungsoo sepertinya benar-benar tidak mau jauh dari penis Jongin. Si mungil itu tak mau melepas genggamannya dari milik Jongin.

"Jongin… Aku suka ini…" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya lalu menatap lagi penis Jongin di dalam genggamannya dengan pandangan takjub

"Hmm… Benarkah? Untuk malam ini, dia milikmu." Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut

"Apa hanya malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspresi polos

"Kapanpun kau mau, itu akan selalu jadi milikmu. Ja, manjakan dia…"

Jongin menuntun kepala Kyungsoo menuju penisnya yang sudah tegang. Dengan penuh keterampilan, Kyungsoo langsung meraup pucuk penis Jongin dan mengulumnya bagai sebatang lolipop. Sesekali ia menjilat dan menggigiti batang tegak yang terlihat sudah mengeluarkan precumnya.

Jongin mendesah pasrah. Ini adalah kali pertama penis miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Meskipun Jongin terlihat seperti _playboy_ dengan tampang mesum, sesungguhnya Jongin masihlah perjaka ting-ting yang belum pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun. Selama ini Jongin hanya bisa bermain solo sambil membayangkan Kyungsoo dan malam ini apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini bisa terwujud.

"Sudah Kyungie-ya, jangan mengulumnya terussshh.." Jongin mencoba memisahkan bibir Kyungsoo dari penisnya yang basah oleh saliva

Bibir Kyungsoo membengkak karena terlalu lama mengulum milik Jongin. Kyungsoo mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos. Jongin benar-benar tak tahan dan sangat gemas hingga ia pun langsung mencium Kyungsoo dan menindihnya dalam satu kali gerakan.

"Jagiya, aku tidak tahan lagi… Emmhh… Cpkhhkkpkhhh" Jongin melumat habis bibir Kyungsoo sambil mendesah

"Mmpphh.." Kyungsoo melenguh kencang saat Jongin menggigit lidahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar-benar berciuman secara liar. Kedua tangan mereka tak henti-hentinya merayap dan dengan nakal meremas apapun yang dapat mereka jangkau. Tangan kiri Jongin terselip di antara tubuh mereka dan mencoba memanjakan penis mungil Kyungsoo yang kemerahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini posisi telah berganti dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkang pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh atletis Jongin. Jongin terlihat tak sabaran. Sambil memegangi penisnya, ia mengelus-elus paha dalam Kyungsoo agar si mungil itu tidak cemas. Jongin seolah lupa kalau Kyungsoo bukanlah namja polos yang belum pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun. Padahal si mungil ini sudah sering melakukannya dengan Chanyeol saat masih mesra dulu.

Dengan satu kali hentakan, penis Jongin akhirnya masuk ke dalam lubang belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ahh!" Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan ketika penis Jongin masuk ke tubuhnya karena ia sudah lama tidak berhubungan seks sehingga lubangnya butuh penyesuaian lagi.

"Mian jagi…"

Jongin langsung menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Dikecupnya bibir bengkak Kyungsoo, Jongin juga tak akan lupa memberikan _hickey_ di sekitar leher putih nan mulus itu. Namja bermarga Kim itu benar-benar merasa bahagia karena apa yang ia inginkan—mencumbu Kyungsoo—bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah dirasa bahwa rasa sakit Kyungsoo telah teralihkan, Jongin langsung menggerakan tubuhnya. Penisnya pun langsung keluar masuk di lubang Kyungsoo diikuti desahan nyaring dari Kyungsoo. Meskipun telah menggigit bibir maupun jari-jarinya sendiri untuk menahan desahan, namun keperkasaan Jongin dalam menghentak dan menyodok Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan hingga tak mampu menahan desahannya.

"AH! Akhh.. Ngghh.. Ahh.. AH..! Jonginhh… Ninihhh.. Emmpphh…" Kyungsoo mendesah desah diantara keenakan dan perih, namun si mungil itu terlihat sangat menikmati persetubuhan mereka.

"Kyungiehh…" Jongin menggeram saat ia merasakan Kyungsoo mengetatkan lubangnya dan menambah sensasi luar biasa untuk penisnya yang sedang keluar-masuk

Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak dengan kasar. Tubuh keduanya kini dipenuhi peluh yang bercucuran. Berkali-kali Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menjerit ketika _sweetspot_ nya ditumbuk dengan penis kecoklatan Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu jadi makin bersemangat untuk terus mengehentak dan mencumbui seluruh tubuh mungil nan mulus yang tersaji dihadapannya itu. Kalau perlu Kyungsoo langsung dihamili saat itu juga agar si mata bulat ini menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya—OK, yang ini murni khayalan Jongin saat menjelang orgasme. Jongin menghentak semakin cepat saat ia merasa semakin dekat dengan pelepasannya.

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyemprot di perut bagian bawah Jongin. Kyungsoo ternyata telah mendapatkan orgasmeya mendahului Jongin. Ia tersengal dengan susah payah karena saat ini Jongin masih sibuk menghentak-hentak tubuhnya di tengah gelombang orgasme pertamanya.

"KYUNGIE—AHH!"

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo saat ia menembakan seluruh spermanya ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Masih dalam terpaan gelombang orgasme, Jongin melumat kulit leher Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi membuat _hickey_ baru.

Jongin menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Tak lama setelah itu, keduanya langsung terlelap karena lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dalam kondisi haus. Ia menggaruk-garuk lehernya dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang telanjang bulat. Jongin nyaris berjalan tanpa membuka matanya. Dengan insting bahwa ia telah sampai di depan kulkas, Jongin langsung meraih sebuah botol berisi air putih dan menegaknya cepat.

"Jongin-ah! Kenapa berkeliaran di dapur sambil telanjang?"

Sebuah suara langsung membawa Jongin kepada kesadarannya. Ia membelalakan matanya saat menatap Kyungsoo berdiri 2 meter darinya dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih panjang yang ia yakini adalah miliknya.

"K—Kyung..? Kyungsoo!" jerit Jongin

"…" Kyungsoo terdiam sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi O_O saat Jongin berbicara seolah-olah ia tidak ingat soal sesi bercinta mereka yang sangat panas semalam.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Jongin menarik sehelai lap di atas meja untuk menutupi kejantanannya yang menggantung bebas

"…" Kyungsoo terdiam

"Kyung…?" Jongin

"Jongin, apa kau lupa…" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya kecewa.

Kyungsoo pikir pagi ini ia akan disambut oleh pelukan hangat oleh Jongin saat sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan karena Jongin justru malah terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berada di dapur. Pupus sudah harapan Kyungsoo akan adegan romantis yang ia bayangkan sejak ia bangun tidur tadi.

"Tunggu… Maksudmu… Semalam kita…?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak sambil berpikir keras

"…."

Airmata Kyungsoo nyaris keluar sebelum Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sepertinya Jongin telah mengingat perbuatan mereka semalam. Jongin bahkan memanfaatkan pelukannya ini untuk mengecupi perpotongan leher Kyungsoo yang sudah berhiaskan tanda kemerahan hasil karyanya semalam.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo meremas lengan Jongin karena menahan rasa geli di lehernya yang dikecup oleh Jongin

"Mianhae Kyungie… Aku sempat berpikir bahwa semalam hanyalah mimpi karena rasanya begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Mianhae... Mianhae… Mianhae jagiya…" Jongin langsung mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo berulang kali hingga Kyungsoo tertawa kegelian

Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Lebih-lebih Jongin. Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu bahkan masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat beruntung dan bahagia karena bisa memeluk si mungil Kyungsoo tanpa harus mendapatkan perlawanan dan perlakuan kasar dari Kyungsoo seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Dalam hatinya Ia merasa menyesal karena sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Jongin yang begitu tulus kepadanya sejak mereka sekolah menengah dulu. Meskipun dulu Jongin suka menjahilinya, namun sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya saja. Kyungsoo bahkan menganggap bahwa Jongin sangat menyebalkan. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat bahwa dibalik itu semua, Jongin punya perasaan yang sangat tulus. Kyungsoo berharap perasaan Jongin kepadanya akan terus penuh ketulusan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan panik.

"Kyungie-ya! Jamkkanman! Bagaimana… Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kyungie! Jelaskan padaku. Sejak semalam aku ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi… Ya kau tahu sendiri apa yang kita lakukan sampai aku lupa." Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon

"Jongin-ah…" Kyungsoo membalas genggaman erat Jongin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk menjelaskan semuanya hingga ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Kyung…?" panggil Jongin

"Jongin-ah… Sebenarnya Babysoo…" Kyungsoo terdiam lagi, ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas agar Jongin percaya kepadanya.

"OH ASTAGA! BABYSOO! Kyungie maafkan aku, tapi Babysoo menghilang! Kita harus segera mencarinya. OH SHIT! Babysoo, kamu dimana nak?" Jongin mengumpat sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Omong-omong, keduanya lupa kalau Jongin masih telanjang bulat. Kyungsoo seolah terbiasa melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin terekspos di depannya dengan kejantanan yang menggantung disana. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa hal itu sangat menggelikan dan langsung memutuskan untuk menegur Jongin.

"Jongin! Aigoo… Kau masih telanjang!" Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang melesat menuju kamarnya.

Si mungil itu sedikit terseok karena lubangnya masih lecet pasca percintaannya semalam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kepanikan Jongin yang berlarian kesana-kemari di apartmennya tanpa menggunakan baju sama sekali sambil memanggil Babysoo.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo kini sudah menggenggam sebuah celana milik sambil mengejar Jongin yang masih bersikukuh untuk mencari Babysoo di setiap sudut apartmentnya.

"Babysoo! Eodiya..?" Jongin benar-benar tak mempedulikan panggilan bahkan teriakan Kyungsoo karena begitu mengkhawatirkan Babysoo.

"Jongin! Pakai celanamu dulu!" Kyungsoo sudah ngos-ngosan, tapi Jongin masih betah mengelilingi apartmentnya. Namja itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin… JONGIN! BABYSOO DISINI!" teriak Kyungsoo putus asa. Ia sengaja membohongi Jongin agar namja itu berhenti bertingkah absurd

"EODI? Mana Babysoo?" Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penasaran

"Jongin, tenanglah. Dengarkan aku dulu.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh harap

"Baiklah. Mianhae jagiya… Aku hanya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Babysoo." Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil celana yang tadi dipegang Kyungsoo dan memakainya.

"…" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan membiarkan Jongin memakai celananya

"Ok. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana Babysoo."

Kini Jongin sudah memakai celananya. Namja berkulit tan itu terlihat sangat tidak sabaran untuk mengetahui dimana Babysoo padahal hal itu hanyalah akal-akalan Kyungsoo agar Jongin mau mempedulikannya. Kyungsoo mengumpulkan keberaniannya dengan menarik napasnya sejenak lalu menatap Jongin.

"Jongin, aku adalah Babysoo." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mimik wajah serius

"…?" Jongin melongo tak paham dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo

"Jongin! Aku adalah Babysoo." Ulang Kyungsoo sekali lagi

"Kau… Kau apa?! Ba—Babysoo? Kau adalah Babysoo?"

Jongin langsung terduduk di sofa yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Wajahnya kalut dan penuh dengan keterkejutan. Jelas ia tak percaya dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo barusan. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali karena masih merasa bingung atas apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan tadi.

"Ya Jongin, aku adalah Babysoo. Selama ini akulah Babysoo." Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Jongin lagi. Namja mungil itu duduk di samping Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan tangan mungil nan mempalnya.

"Ba—Bagaimana… Bagaimana mungkin? Kyungsoo… Oh, aniya.. Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Jongin tersenyum seolah Kyungsoo hanya membuat sebuah lelucon untuknya

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku adalah Babysoo yang selalu bermain denganmu… dan juga ini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat beberapa boneka yang selalu ia mainkan saat masih menjadi Babysoo lalu menciuminya dengan senang. Jongin masih tak percaya, namun hatinya perlahan-lahan menghangat saat melihat Kyungsoo kini malah kembali bermain dengan boneka-boneka favorit Babysoo. Tanpa Jongin sadari, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum simpul. Sulit baginya untuk menerima bahwa Kyungsoo adalah Babysoo, namun perlakuan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan dengan para boneka itu membuatnya bisa menerima hal itu.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyungsoo-ya? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi Babysoo?" tanya Jongin

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang halmeoni yang memakai tongkat dan ia memberikanku sebuah permen lolipop sambil berkata semoga aku bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku seperti di dalam dongeng. Setelah memakannya, aku berubah menjadi bayi dan kaulah yang menolongku. Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa membuatku kembali menjadi manusia, tapi saat gerhana tiba, aku sudah kembali ke wujudku semula. Aku sangat senang, Nini." Kyungsoo tertawa renyah dan Jongin benar-benar gemas pada tawa Kyungsoo

"Aigoo… Kenapa tawamu lucu sekali, jagiya?" Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo

CUP!

"Nini!"

Jongin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencuci piring yang baru saja ia dan Baekhyun gunakan untuk sarapan. Kini keduanya tengah berada di apartment Baekhyun. Sejak semalam Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membalas apa yang ia katakan. Baekhyun masih memikirkan perkataan Jongin mengenai dirinya yang menjadi pengkhianat diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Baek…? Kau melamun lagi." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat mendapati Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi melamun dengan wajah murung.

"…" Baekhyun tak menggubris Chanyeol dan tetap menampilkan wajahnya yang murung

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Jangan membuatku kehilangan kesabaranku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membelakangai Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di meja makan

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol-ah! Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau yang membuatku berada di situasi ini!"

PRANG!

Chanyeol langsung membanting sebuah gelas yang baru saja selesai ia cuci. Ia benar-benar tidak suka pada topik yang sedang mereka bahas ini. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun terus-terusan membahas ini dan Chanyeol muak.

"Kau merusak hubunganku dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, bahkan setelah ini aku tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kau menjebakku. Hiks.." Baekhyun

"LALU APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melotot

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kau tahu konsekuensi dari itu semua, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan meremas dagu Baekhyun sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan remeh.

"…." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan remasan Chanyeol dari dagunya, namun tak berhasil. Kini ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sehingga tidak perlu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang meremehkannya

"Kalau itu maumu, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau harus melakukan satu syarat untuk itu." Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya dari dagu Baekhyun dan bergerak untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku akan melakukan syarat darimu dengan senang hati." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa kergauan sama sekali sambil menatap Chanyeol

"Setelah aku melepaskanmu, jangan pernah mencariku lagi setelah ini."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Wajah Baekhyun berseri mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Malam ini, kemasi barang-barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidak percaya, Luhannie hyung… Tapi aku adalah Babysoo!"

"…."

"Luhannie, Baekhyun ternyata mengkhianatiku dengan memacari Chanyeol dibelakangku dan dibelakang kita. Bahkan kemarin aku memergoki mereka bercinta di depan mataku sendiri. Baekhyun benar-benar tega padaku. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan semua ini padaku. Hiks.." Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya

"…"

"Aku sudah curiga padanya, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa pacar Baekhyun adalah pacarku sendiri! Itu sangat menyakitkan tau! Sekarang aku tidak mau ada urusan lagi dengan mereka berdua."

Kyungsoo terus mengoceh di depan TV sambil bertelpon dengan Luhan. Ia memasukan pop corn ke dalam mulutnya sambil tengkurap di atas karpet. Jongin yang melihat pose menggoda sang kekasih itupun hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo benar-benar makhluk yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu kesini malam ini, Luhannie… Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Jongin. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau kami sudah jadian. Hihihi." Tawa renyah Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuat Jongin ikut tertawa.

"Geurae, sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun ya… Bye…"

Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan ikut tengkurap di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Jagiya… Kenapa kau sangat imut…"

Jongin mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan ciuman di bibir dengan durasi yang cukup lama. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya bibir Jongin yang menempel dengan bibir Kyungsoo untuk mencecap rasa manis dari sang terkasih.

"Saranghae…" Jongin tersenyum lalu menghadiahkan Kyungsoo sebuah kecupan mesra di hidung.

"Naddo saranghae, Nini…" Kyungsoo langsung menerjang Jongin dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hingga keduanya bertindihan di atas karpet.

Baru saja keduanya akan saling berciuman kembali, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung memperbaiki posisi agar orang-orang tidak salah sangka terhadap mereka. Ternyata Chanyeol-lah yang masuk ke dalam apartment Jongin. Namja semampai itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol…." Kyungsoo langsung menundukan wajahnya karena teringat akan pengkhianatan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jagiya… Aku akan melindungimu." Jongin mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol muncul di hadapan Jongin dengan wajah sendu. Ia menyeret sebuah koper besar di tangannya.

"Jongin, aku—Kyungsoo?!"

Chanyeol terperanjat saat menyadari Kyungsoo ada di sana. Ia pikir Kyungsoo masih menghilang dan berencana menitipkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo melalui Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum perih dalam hati. Ia sadar kalau selama ini ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo dalam hubungan mereka karena membiarkan Kyungsoo mencintainya, sedangkan ia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo… Aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara kecil

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan pada Kyungsoo? Ia sudah tau semuanya. Jangan menyakitinya lagi karena saat ini Kyungsoo adalah milikku."

Sebuah tombak tak kasat mata menghujam jantung Chanyeol hingga ia nyaris tak mampu bernafas dengan benar saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris atas kebodohannya yang tidak mampu menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik sampai-sampai kekasihnya direbut dengan mudahnya oleh sepupunya sendiri. Ia sadar kalau semua itu adalah salahnya dan ia tidak berhak marah pada Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin karena ini semua tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya supaya tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman atau hal-hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Kumohon ijinkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya…" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak bersedia, namun Jongin tampaknya kasihan pada sepupunya sehingga pada akhirnya Jongin berkata

"Aku akan mengijinkannya. Kau boleh mengatakan apa saja pada Kyungsoo tapi aku akan ada di sini untuk ikut mendengarkan semuanya."

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Aku harap kalian berdua mau mendengarkan semuanya sebelum mengatakan ataupun melakukan sesuatu terhadapku."

"Arasseo." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tanpa ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan menarik napasnya berulang kali sebelum memulai kata-katanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena selama ini, selama kita berpacaran, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu. Alasanku menjadikanmu kekasihku adalah Jongin. Aku iri dengan Jongin. Aku iri dengan orang tua Jongin yang sangat kaya dan sangat menyayanginya. Aku iri dengan semua yang dimiliki Jongin. Ketika aku mengetahui kalau Jongin menyukaimu, aku langsung mencari cara agar dia tidak bisa mendapatkanmu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk merebutmu dengan cara mendekati dan membuatmu menjadi milikku. Aku semakin beruntung dengan memanfaatkan keadaanmu yang sangat membenci Jongin pada waktu itu."

Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol dapat melakukan semua hal keji ini hanya karena namja bertelinga lebar itu iri padanya. Tanpa Jongin sadari, ia kini telah mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghantam Chanyeol atas semua perbuatan yang dia lakukan.

"Yang kedua." Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan

"Aku ingin minta maaf tentang Baekhyun."

Wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung berubah bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol yang meminta maaf? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol katakan?

"Kalian mungkin bingung dan tidak mengerti atas kalimat maafku tadi. Aku ingin mengakui semuanya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika mengingat bahwa setelah ini dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, orang yang ia cintai. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara. Ia tahu bahwa ini akan menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan semenyakitkan ini. Hatinya nyeri saat mendengar bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu mencintai sahabatnya saat mereka masih bersama. Kini Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya.

"Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Akulah… Akulah yang menjebaknya. Aku menjebaknya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Akulah yang membuat dia mengkhianatimu, Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya karena ia merasa begitu berat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjebak?"

"Aku menjebak Baekhyun agar mau menjadi simpananku. Aku menidurinya dan mengancamnya bahwa aku akan mencampakkanmu begitu saja apabila dia tidak mau menjadi simpananku. Aku melakukan itu karena dia selalu memergokiku bercinta dengan yeoja-yeoja lain. Sialnya aku terlanjur nyaman dengan Baekhyun hingga tanpa aku sadari, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

BUGH!

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menerima sebuah pukulan di pipinya. Kyungsoo-lah pelakunya.

"KAU MENIDURI SAHABATKU? CHANYEOL KAU… KAU BEGITU KEJAM!" Kyungsoo benar-benar kalap.

Dipukulinya Chanyeol hingga sudut bibir namja semampai itu pun sobek. Chanyeol tak menggubris pukulan Kyungsoo dan pasrah. Ia pantas menerima semua ini. Sedangkan Jongin hanya dia dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan untuk membalas rasa sakitnya.

"MANUSIA SEPERTIMU TAK PANTAS MENCINTAI BAEKHYUNKU! HIKS!" Kyungsoo terduduk di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang penuh lebam.

"Aku tahu, Kyungsoo-ya… Aku sadar bahwa aku tidaklah pantas untuk Baekhyun. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan kalian."

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan bantuan Jongin. Tangan mungilnya dihiasi darah dari tubuh Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu tampak begitu rapuh meskipun kenyataannya dia baru saja menghajar namja yang berperawakan lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berusaha berdiri meskipun kesusahan karena beberapa lebam yang disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya ia pun berhasil berdiri meskipun sempoyongan.

"Jeongmal mianhada, Kyungsoo-ya… Aku yakin kalian saling mencintai dan aku berharap kalian akan selalu bahagia. Maaf karena aku sudah begitu jahat pada kalian. Aku sudah memesan tiket menuju Guangzhou. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi. Aku tidak berharap kalian memaafkanku. Aku lebih berharap kalian mau melupakan si bajingan ini dan tidak perlu mengingat bahwa kalian pernah mengenalku. Aku juga akan melupakan kalian dan seluruh hidup lamaku yang tidak berguna ini dengan memulai hidup baru di Jepang. Na galkke.." Chanyeol menarik kopernya perlahan sambil menjaga keseimbangan langkahnya yang sempoyongan. 

Kyungsoo masih menangis karena merasa sakit hati sehingga tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin, hati Jongin yang terlampau lembut membuat Jongin tak tega melihat kakak sepupunya itu terlihat kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengakui bahwa ia akan selalu kalah apabila berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia terlalu menyayangi Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol adalah teman bermainnya sejak kecil. Jongin tidak akan pernah tega membiarkan sepupunya itu berada dalam kesusahan. Ia akan selalu jadi pahlawan pertama untuk Chanyeol dan kali ini ia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa Chanyeol percayai karena Jongin telah menyadari sejak dulu bahwa Chanyeol membutuhkannya sebagai sandaran hidup.

"Hyung…"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Namja bersurai hitam itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dalam situasi seperti ini, Jongin akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Jongin langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan memutar tubuh Chanyeol untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jongin… Kau…" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tak percaya untuk Jongin

"Hyung, kau bisa menelponku kalau kau mengalami kesulitan di sana. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu hyung." Jongin tersenyum

"Jongin!" 

Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dengan berlinang air mata. Ia sangat menyesal karena pernah menyakiti adik sepupunya yang begitu menyayanginya itu. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur memiliki Jongin dalam hidupnya.

"Aku akan selalu mengabarimu, aku berjanji. Tapi jangan beritahu kabarku dan keberadaanku pada siapapun, termasuk Baekhyun. Arasseo?"

"Arasseo hyung!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap hubungan _brothership_ Chanyeol dan Jongin yang begitu manis. Kyungsoo benar-benar berterima kasih dan mengucap syukur karena dicintai oleh namja sebaik dan setulus Jongin. Dalam hatinya ia bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah menyakiti Jongin.

"Saranghae, Jongin-ah…" ucapnya dengan perasaan membuncah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[NEXT DAY]**

"Luhannie!"

Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan menerjang Luhan yang baru saja turun dari Lamborgini hitam milik Sehun.

"Kyungsoo!"

Keduanya langsung berpelukan dan tertawa riang layaknya Teletubbies. Luhan dan Kyungsoo benar-benar saling merindukan satu sama lain. Di dekat mereka ada Sehun dan Jongin yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Baekhyun menatap tak percaya karena Kyungsoo kini telah kembali. Ia sangat ingin bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, namun ia sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan tidak akan diterima oleh mereka dengan mudah. Baekhyun menangis dari kejauhan. Ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu agar tidak merasa sedih saat melihat tawa Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie Hyung, apa kau tahu di mana Baekhyun?"

"Aniya, Kyungie. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi." Jawab Luhan

"Apa dia tidak kuliah hari ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyungie-ya… Kenapa kau masih mencarinya? Bukankah dia telah mengkhianatimu? Aku tidak yakin dia masih menjadi bagian dari kita." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal mengingat cerita Kyungsoo kemarin

"Aniya, hyung. Bukan Baekhyun yang salah, melainkan Chanyeol. Semua ini salah Chanyeol dan saat ini Chanyeol sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan pergi ke Guangzhou. Baekhyun hanyalah korban kebiadaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan memperkosa Baekhyun. Ia memang benar-benar keji." Desisi Kyungsoo saat mengingat perbuatan apa saja yang telah Chanyeol lakukan

"MWO? Jadi… Chanyeol…?" Luhan tidak habis pikir atas semua kebiadaban Chanyeol. Ia bersyukur bahwa kini Kyungsoo memiliki Jongin yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Aku tidak bisa marah terlalu lama pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah korban dan ia tidak pantas untuk kita jauhi. Kehidupannya sudah sulit dan aku tidak mau membuat sahabatku bertambah sedih." Ucapan Kyungsoo ditanggapi sebuah anggukan dari Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari Baekhyun." Luhan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mulai mencari Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Luhan langsung memanggil nama Baekhyun saat mendapati namja bereyeliner itu tengah membaca buku di taman belakang kampus. Ia dan Kyungsoo terengah-engah karena sudah mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh penjuru kampus dan baru menemukannya di sini.

"K—kalian? Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, namun Luhan menahannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali

"Baekhyunnie, kau tidak perlu menjauhi kami…" ucap Luhan dengan nada memelas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di samping Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku masih berkeliaran di dekat kalian. Aku sudah… Aku mengecewakan Kyungsoo dan merusak semuanya. Aku tidak pantas bersama-sama dengan kalian lagi." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca

"Aniya, Baekhyunnie…" Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir

"Bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo dan memberikan rekaman itu pada Kyungsoo? Kalian tidak seharusnya begini padaku. Kalian seharusnya meninggalkanku sendiri. Hiks! Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis saat membayangkan apa saja yang telah Chanyeol katakan pada Kyungsoo tentangnya.

"Rekaman apa, Baekhyunnie?" akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara

"Rekaman perjanjianku dengan Chanyeol. Tunggu dulu! Apa Chanyeol tidak menemuimu, Kyungie-ya?" Baekhyun mulai panik

"Chanyeol menemuiku. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberiku rekaman apapun." Jawab Kyungsoo heran

"Lalu… Lalu apa yang Chanyeol katakan? K—kenapa Chanyeol tidak menunjukan rekaman itu, padamu, Kyungie-ya?" Baekhyun mulai tergagap tak mengerti

"Chanyeol mengakui semua perbuatannya padaku dan meminta maaf, termasuk berselingkuh denganmu. Memangnya ada apa dengan rekaman itu, Baekhyunnie? Ceritakan pada kami sekarang!"

"Chanyeol mengancamku dengan rekaman itu. Kalau aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, dia akan memberikan rekaman yang berisi perjanjian kami berdua menyangkut dirimu, Kyungie-ya… Hiks… Aku menerima semua perjanjian itu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka ketika tahu Chanyeol telah tidur dengan banyak orang saat berpacaran denganmu. Aku… Aku merelakan tubuhku untuk menjadi budak seksnya agar ia berhenti tidur dengan orang lain. Aku sadar bahwa aku pun telah mengkhianatimu karena perjanjian itu. Aku bodoh sekali, Kyungie-ya… Kumohon maafkan aku." Baekhyun terisak

"Oh astaga! Baekhyunnie…"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Semua ini pasti sangat berat untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati karena menyesal telah membuat sahabatnya ini merasakan sakit akibat dirinya.

"Mianhae Kyungie-ya, tapi saat menjadi simpanannya, aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Aku tahu itu tidak benar, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya karena orang seperti dia tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaanku. Aku akan mencoba melupakan Chanyeol. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Maafkan aku karena mencintai kekasihmu, Kyungie.." Baekhyun masih terisak

"Baekhyunnie, dengarkan aku. Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku. Kami sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi. Dan saat ini aku bahagia dengan Jongin."

"La—lalu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Kemarin Chanyeol datang dan minta maaf padaku. Chanyeol juga meminta maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak meberikan rekaman apapun seperti yang kau sebut tadi, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ke China untuk memulai hidup barunya. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mencintaimu atau bahkan melihat wajahmu lagi."

"A—aniya! Chanyeol me—mencintaiku? Kau bercanda, Kyungie!" Baekhyun tertawa lirih

"Aku berani bersumpah demi leluhurku, Baekhyun."

"Jadi Chanyeol akan berangkat ke China? Kapan ia berangkat?" Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya lalu berkata

"Pasawatnya berangkat 30 menit lagi."

"Andwae! A—aku…"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sibuk meneriakinya untuk kembali. Baekhyun bertekad untuk menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi ke China. Apabila Chanyeol ingin memulai hidup baru, ia harus memulainya bersama dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam bandara Internasional Incheon setelah turun dari taksi. Ia harus menggunakan kereta super cepat dan mengebut dengan taxi agar dapat sampai di bandara tepat waktu.

Dengan berlina air mata, Baekhyun langsung mencari-cari salah satu petugas bandara dan menanyainya.

"Permisi, apakah pesawat tujuan China sudah berangkat?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat berlarian

"Maksudnya China yang mana? Ada banyak sekali nama kota dari China di sana." Petugas tersebut menunjuk layar raksasa bertuliskan jadwal penerbangan yang ada di bandara tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida."

Baekhyun menatap tersebut dengan serius dan menyadari bahwa penerbangan ke Guangzhou adalah penerbangan yang paling dekat ke China. Ia langsung meneliti status penerbangan maskapai tujuan Guangzhou. Baekhyun menangis saat membaca tulisan TAKE-OFF berkedip di sana.

Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca yang menghadap ke landasan pacu dengan berlingan air mata, Baekhyun mendekat ke sana dan membiarkan hatinya terbelah saat melihat pesawat tersebut lepas landas.

"Chanyeol-ah… Saranghae… Manhi manhi Saranghago.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai…

FFnya udah tamat ya…

Sebenernya aku udah siapin sequel buat ini, tapi Cuma bakal aku post kalau banyak yang pengen.

Kalo nggak banyak ya anggep aja endnya sampe disini doang.

Chanbaeknya gantung yak, kasian, wkwkwkwk…

Masalah kenapa ffnya lama banget baru dilanjut itu karena review chapter kemaren nggak memenuhi target.

Udah gitu doang. Yang mau review silahkan, enggak juga gpp, tapi jangan minta-minta sequel. Kalo minta sequel mesti review.

OK?

Bye.


	8. Sequel End

Title : Be My Baby

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Romance Comedy Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertainment, but **THE STORY BELONGS TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Kyungsoo menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat banyak orang kewalahan mencarinya. Namun seorang bayi juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? [KAISOO], [Slight!CHANSOO], YAOI! DLDR!

 _ **WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

 _ **ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Luhan langsung memanggil nama Baekhyun saat mendapati laki-laki bereyeliner itu tengah membaca buku di taman belakang kampus. Ia dan Kyungsoo terengah-engah karena sudah mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh penjuru kampus dan baru menemukannya di sini.

"K—kalian? Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, namun Luhan menahannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali

"Baekhyunnie, kau tidak perlu menjauhi kami…" ucap Luhan dengan nada memelas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di samping Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku masih berkeliaran di dekat kalian. Aku sudah… Aku mengecewakan Kyungsoo dan merusak semuanya. Aku tidak pantas bersama-sama dengan kalian lagi." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca

"Aniya, Baekhyunnie…" Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir

"Bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo dan memberikan rekaman itu pada Kyungsoo? Kalian tidak seharusnya begini padaku. Kalian seharusnya meninggalkanku sendiri. Hiks! Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis saat membayangkan apa saja yang telah Chanyeol katakan pada Kyungsoo tentangnya.

"Rekaman apa, Baekhyunnie?" akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara

"Rekaman perjanjianku dengan Chanyeol. Tunggu dulu! Apa Chanyeol tidak menemuimu, Kyungie-ya?" Baekhyun mulai panik

"Chanyeol menemuiku. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberiku rekaman apapun." Jawab Kyungsoo heran

"Lalu… Lalu apa yang Chanyeol katakan? K—kenapa Chanyeol tidak menunjukan rekaman itu, padamu, Kyungie-ya?" Baekhyun mulai tergagap tak mengerti

"Chanyeol mengakui semua perbuatannya padaku dan meminta maaf, termasuk berselingkuh denganmu. Memangnya ada apa dengan rekaman itu, Baekhyunnie? Ceritakan pada kami sekarang!"

"Chanyeol mengancamku dengan rekaman itu. Kalau aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, dia akan memberikan rekaman yang berisi perjanjian kami berdua menyangkut dirimu, Kyungie-ya… Hiks… Aku menerima semua perjanjian itu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka ketika tahu Chanyeol telah tidur dengan banyak orang saat berpacaran denganmu. Aku… Aku merelakan tubuhku untuk menjadi budak seksnya agar ia berhenti tidur dengan orang lain. Aku sadar bahwa aku pun telah mengkhianatimu karena perjanjian itu. Aku bodoh sekali, Kyungie-ya… Kumohon maafkan aku." Baekhyun terisak

"Oh astaga! Baekhyunnie…"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Semua ini pasti sangat berat untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati karena menyesal telah membuat sahabatnya ini merasakan sakit akibat dirinya.

"Mianhae Kyungie-ya, tapi saat menjadi simpanannya, aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Aku tahu itu tidak benar, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya karena orang seperti dia tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaanku. Aku akan mencoba melupakan Chanyeol. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Maafkan aku karena mencintai kekasihmu, Kyungie.." Baekhyun masih terisak

"Baekhyunnie, dengarkan aku. Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku. Kami sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi. Dan saat ini aku bahagia dengan Jongin."

"La—lalu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Kemarin Chanyeol datang dan minta maaf padaku. Chanyeol juga meminta maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan rekaman apapun seperti yang kau sebut tadi, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ke China untuk memulai hidup barunya. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mencintaimu atau bahkan melihat wajahmu lagi."

"A—aniya! Chanyeol me—mencintaiku? Kau bercanda, Kyungie!" Baekhyun tertawa lirih

"Aku berani bersumpah demi leluhurku, Baekhyun."

"Jadi Chanyeol akan berangkat ke China? Kapan ia berangkat?" Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya lalu berkata

"Pasawatnya berangkat 30 menit lagi."

"Andwae! A—aku…"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sibuk meneriakinya untuk kembali. Baekhyun bertekad untuk menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi ke China. Apabila Chanyeol ingin memulai hidup baru, ia harus memulainya bersama dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam bandara Internasional Incheon setelah turun dari taksi. Ia harus menggunakan kereta super cepat dan mengebut dengan taxi agar dapat sampai di bandara tepat waktu.

Dengan berlina air mata, Baekhyun langsung mencari-cari salah satu petugas bandara dan menanyainya.

"Permisi, apakah pesawat tujuan China sudah berangkat?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat berlarian

"Maksudnya China yang mana? Ada banyak sekali nama kota dari China di sana." Petugas tersebut menunjuk layar raksasa bertuliskan jadwal penerbangan yang ada di bandara tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida."

Baekhyun menatap tersebut dengan serius dan menyadari bahwa penerbangan ke Guangzhou adalah penerbangan yang paling dekat ke China. Ia langsung meneliti status penerbangan maskapai tujuan Guangzhou. Baekhyun menangis saat membaca tulisan TAKE-OFF berkedip di sana.

Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca yang menghadap ke landasan pacu dengan berlingan air mata, Baekhyun mendekat ke sana dan membiarkan hatinya terbelah saat melihat pesawat tersebut lepas landas.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[4 YEARS LATER]**

"HUWEEEE!"

Suara tangisan bayi laki-laki memenuhi ruangan kamar. Saat ini hari masih pagi namun tampaknya kedua orang tua dari bayi itu malah sudah bergumul dengan panasnya. Jongin tampaknya sedang asyik menghentak kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit nan menggairahkan milik Kyungsoo.

"Ahh….." tubuh Jongin bergetar saat merasakan gelombang orgasme menerpanya

"Jongin… Cepat keluarkan! Taeoh menangis.. Nghh…" Kyungsoo ikut mendesah pelan saat tembakan sperma hangat milik Jongin mengisi lubangnya.

"Arasseo jagi.." Jongin segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan langsung berbaring karena lelah

"HUWEEEE!" bayi laki-laki tampan bernama Kim Taeoh yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin itu terus menangis

Kyungsoo mendesah lega saat penyatuannya dengan Jongin terlepas. Ia segera melangkah dengan susah payah untuk menghampiri box bayi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya lalu menggendong Taeoh dan menenangkannya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli pada keadaannya yang masih telanjang bulat setelah sesi percintaan panasnya bersama Jongin.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kyungsoo mencium Taeoh dan memeluknya hingga sang bayi yang kini genap berusia 1 tahun itu mulai tenang. Namaun ketenangannya itu diikuti dengan gelagat aneh yaitu mulai mencari-cari puting sang ibu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Taeoh mulai menghisap-hisap putingnya untuk minum ASI. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu sedang kehausan. Terbukti dengan bagaimana caranya ia menghisap susu dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Sepertinya Taeoh sangat kehausan.." Kyungsoo mengelus rambut tipis Taeoh dan bermaksud mengajak Jongin berbicara, namun Jongin tampaknya tidak menjawab kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Jong—.." Kyungsoo membalik badannya ke arah Jongin dan mendapati Jongin telah terkapar dengan nafas teratur.

Jongin ternyata sedang tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Ia sudah hapal sekali dengan kebiasaan Jongin yang akan tertidur seperti orang mati setelah bercinta dengannya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Taeoh terus menyusu dan mencoba untuk memakai baju serta mulai beres-beres rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun dan mereka sangat bahagia. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Taeoh yang melengkapi kebahagian rumah tangga mereka. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa mereka seberuntung pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok yang bisa memiliki anak mereka sendiri sekalipun mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Kyungsoo ternyata memiliki kelebihan untuk dapat mengandung dan melahirkan.

Keluarga Jongin yang tadinya tidak terlalu menyetujui pernikahan mereka akhirnya mulai luluh saat tahu Kyungsoo hamil. Bahkan Taeoh kini jadi cucu kesayangan keluarga Kim. Jongin sangat bersyukur karena ia dapat meraih kebahagiaan yang telah ia impikan sejak lama yaitu menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan hidup bahagia bersama-sama. Kehadiran Taeoh diibaratkan sebagai sebuah bonus dari betapa kuat cinta mereka.

Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat menjalani harinya sebagai suami dari Jongin. Meskipun ia uke, Kyungsoo tetaplah laki-laki dan tetaplah seorang suami. Ia sudah jelas mengambil peran sebagai seorang istri dalam hubungan mereka. Hal itu terlihat dari betapa bersemangatnya Kyungsoo untuk mengurus rumah mulai dari bersih-bersih dan memasak.

Bahkan saat ini ia sangat bersemangat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Jongin. Taeoh sudah ia mandikan dan ia dudukan di kursi bayi dengan satu buah biskuit susu untuk camilan bayi. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingin Taeoh menyusu padanya sejak Taeoh telah berusia 6 bulan. Namun Taeoh malah mengamuk dan tidak mau minum susu formula yang telah ia buatkan.

Maksud Kyungsoo membiasakan Taeoh agar tidak menyusu lagi padanya adalah karena bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dadanya tidak sebesar dada yeoja dan ASInya tidak sebanyak yeoja. Ia takut air susunya habis sewaktu-waktu dan Taeoh jadi kehausan. Oleh karena itu ia pun memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter dan akhirnya dokter memberikan suntikan perangsang hormon agar ASInya tetap bisa keluar. Efek samping yang lain dari suntikan itu adalah dada Kyungsoo jadi sedikit membesar dan itu membuat Jongin jadi suka untuk mempermainkan dadanya. Entah Kyungsoo harus menyesal atau bersyukur atas efek samping ini.

"Taeoh-ya… Kau sedang makan apa, hmm?" suara Jongin yang didominasi oleh rasa kantuk mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati suaminya itu sedang menciumi pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Aku sedang makan biskuit, appa." Kyungsoo menirukan suara anak kecil seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin

Jongin tertawa dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jagi, apa sarapan untukku hari ini?" Jongin memutar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kepadanya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih

"Apa lagi selain ayam goreng? Lihat aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk suamiku yang tampan." Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan menunduk dan menunjukan piring-piring berisi ayam goreng tepung biasa hingga ayam goreng mentega.

"Astaga Kyungsoo sayangku! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo saat melihat begitu banyak ayam goreng di hadapannya.

Sungguh ia benar-benar sangat mencintai Kyungsoo yang selalu membuat pagi harinya sempurna setiap hari. Punya suami manis, anak yang lucu dan sarapan ayam goreng adalah kebahagian terbesar seorang Kim Jongin dan dia telah mendapatkan segalanya dengan menikahi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi yeobo… Kau tidak boleh menghabiskan semua ayamnya sendirian. Hari ini aku sudah mengundang Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk makan siang di sini. Jadi, sekarang kau boleh makan ayammu, tapi ingatlah masih ada 4 perut lagi yang juga akan makan." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin lalu mulai menata makanan tadi ke meja makan.

"Ne Jagiya… Ja, aku akan membantumu menata meja makan." Jongin tidak protes dan menerima keputusan suaminya dengan lapang dada. Jujur saja ia sangat ingin makan ayam yang banyak, tapi apa boleh buat.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu sehingga Jongin akan sarapan di jam makan siang karena Jongin adalah biangnya tidur. Ia akan tidur sampai siang di hari libur kantor dan akan menjadikan makan siang sebagai sarapan karena sudah barang tentu ia akan melewatkan sarapan.

"Jongin-ah…" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Jongin sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang serius yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan saat sudah memanggilnya seperti ini.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang penasaran

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kabar dari Chanyeol? Apa dia menghubungimu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memohon agar Jongin bisa memberikan kabar baik dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku…"

TUUUT!

"Eh? Taeoh-ya! Apa baru saja kamu kentut, nak?" Kyungsoo langsung tertawa saat mendengar suara kentut yang ia yakini berasal dari Taeoh

"Ehehehehehe… Pwah! Pwah! Uh uh!" Taeoh malah kegirangan saat melihat Kyungsoo tertawa. Taeoh memang sangat suka melihat tawa Kyungsoo dan selalu kegirangan saat Kyungsoo tertawa, terlebih karena ulahnya yang lucu akan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sehingga keduanya akan tertawa bersamaan dan baru berhenti saat sudah lelah tertawa.

"Aduh kenapa kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih! Aku yakin pasti hobi kentut Taeoh itu menurun dari Jongin. Jongin-ah, kau harus mengaku kalau waktu kecil kau juga suka kentut seperti Taeoh." Kyungsoo mengangkat Taeoh ke dalam pelukannya tanpa mempedulikan bau kentut Taeoh di sekitarnya

"YA! Aku tidak hobi kentut! Itu pasti kau yang menurunkannya pada Taeoh." Jongin mengelak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tidak mungkin, Jongin. Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku adalah bayi kecil yang manis dan tidak suka kentut. Sudah jelas hobi kentutnya itu menurun darimu. Bukankah begitu, Taeoh? Pasti hobi kentutmu ini menurun dari Jongin appa. Kyungsoo appa tidak suka kentut seperti kalian, hihihi." Kyungsoo menggelitik perut buncit Taeoh dan membiarkan bayi itu tergelak kegelian

"Baiklah, kau menang jagiya. Kau bisa bertanya pada ibuku jika penasaran." Jongin tersenyum memandangi betapa Kyungsoo mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya untuk Taeoh. Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuat hatinya damai.

"Jongin-ah, soal Chanyeol…. Apa ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengabarimu? Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berusaha menghubunginya, namun tidak pernah ada respon dan usaha kami selalu saja gagal. Aku sangat sedih melihat hidup Baekhyun yang begitu menderita setelah Chanyeol pergi. Keceriaan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis karena aku bia merasakan luka dari tatapan matanya meskipun ia sedang tersenyum." Kyungsoo kembali mendudukan Taeoh di kursi bayi sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu saat bercerita tentang Baekhyun.

"Jagiya… Sebenarnya… Chanyeol menghubungiku. Dia sempat mengabariku bahwa saat ini ia sedang sibuk mengurus album terbarunya.. Ia berenca—.."

"Apa maksudmu tentang Chanyeol menghubungimu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berada di sana dengan tatapan penuh luka. Bahkan Baekhyun langsung memotong perkataan Jongin yang mengaku telah dihubungi oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa tidak terima dan sangat sedih.

"BAEKHYUN! K—kau disini? Kapan kau masuk?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun

"Itu tidak penting. Aku hanya minta penjelasan tentang kenapa Chanyeol mengabari Jongin tapi tidak pernah merespon saat aku menghubunginya. Kenapa Jongin-ah?" mata Baekhyun langsung berkaca menahan tangis. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo yang gelagapan dan terus menatap Jongin.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya… Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri yang memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Chanyeol tidak ingin kau mencarinya. Dia ingin kau melupakannya dan meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Jongin berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepada Baekhyun dengan cara yang sehalus mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak merasa terluka. Namun Jongin tidak mengungkapkan apapun perihal rencana Chanyeol untuk kembali ke Korea dan menetap sementara di _apartment_ Jongin sampai menemukan tempat tinggal yang tepat untuknya. Chanyeol akan rekaman dan syuting video klip di Seoul dan hal ini memaksanya untuk tinggal di Korea sampai promosi album solo pertamanya selesai. Jongin sengaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir soal kedatangan Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin, Baekhyun tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Namun wajah kecewa Baekhyun langsung berubah ceria meskipun Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa keceriaan Baekhyun tersebut hanyalah tipu belaka. Dengan senyuman lebar, Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sejak tadi menegang.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku bantu? Sepertinya makan siang belum sepenuhnya siap. Aku akan membantu kalian menata meja makan." Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri meja makan.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau memasak banyak sekali hari ini. Uhm, aku ingin makan semua ayam-ayam ini sampai rasanya perutku tidak akan muat lagi untuk apapun." Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat menata meja makan dan tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya cemas

"Arasseo, kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk berebut dengan suamiku karena Jongin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak mengungkit masalah Chanyeol lagi agar _mood_ Baekhyun tidak rusak

"Aku pasti menang!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada genit hingga Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanlie, kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Setengah jam lagi kau harus mengikuti pemotretan dengan yang lainnya."

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan paras cantik terlihat sedang sibuk menata peralatan band di sekitarnya sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggil Chanlie yang sejak tadi hanya bermain dengan HP-nya kini bangkit berdiri.

"Qian jie, dimana yang lain?" lelaki itu menatap sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati sesama anggota bandnya disana

"Mereka sudah bersiap di ruang ganti. Kau ini, makanya segeralah kesana." Wanita bernama Qian itu mengomel dan mendorong Chanlie untuk bergegas pergi ke ruang ganti

"Lalu kau bagaimana, jie?"

"Aku akan menyusul kalian. Aku harus membereskan semua ini dan aku akan menyusul. Cepat pergilah."

Chanlie akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Qian. Namun tiba-tiba Qian menghentikan langkah Chanlie dan berkata

"Chanlie—maksudku, Chanyeol…"

"…." Chanlie alias Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Ia merasa janggal saat Qian memanggilnya dengan nama Koreanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, begitu pikir Chanyeol.

"Agensi telah mengabulkan proposalmu untuk bersolo karier sebagai penyanyi di China dan Korea. Siapkan segala materi untuk albummu dan kau bisa mulai menentukan produser serta mulai memperhitungkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk debutmu."

"Benarkah?" mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar karena begitu senang saat mendengar kabar gembira ini

"Ya. Agensi menyukai demo lagu baru ciptaanmu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka memang sedang membutuhkan suatu warna baru dalam dunia musik. Bakat dan wajah tampanmu dianggap agensi akan mampu merebut perhatian penikmat musik baik di sini maupun Korea. Jadi ya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Selamat Chanyeol, sebentar lagi kau bisa berkarier tanpa harus terikat penuh dengan '" Qian tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang begitu bersemangat

"Oh, jadi Qian jie mengatakan bahwa aku tampan? Xiexie jie." Chanyeol menyengir dan langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Qian yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Chanyeol...!" panggilan dari Qian membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

"…"

"Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk kembali ke kampung halamanmu. Aku tau kau pasti sangat merindukan seseorang di sana."

"Darimana—" Chanyeol terbelalak ketika menangkap maksud dari perkataan Qian

"Aku melihat foto seorang lelaki manis yang selalu kau taruh di bawah bantalmu. Aku managermu, Chanyeol. Aku tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota 'BLISS' karena aku adalah manajer kalian berlima."

Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah dan ia pun segera meninggalkan Qian dengan langkah terburu-buru hingga membuat Qian terpingkal akan tingkah bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks…"

Tangis Baekhyun akhirnya tumpah. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan sedih. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi? Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir, mengapa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu padanya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol sedangkan Jongin adalah sepupu Chanyeol, wajar apabila Chanyeol lebih memilih menghubungi Jongin daripada dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, apa Chanyeol sama sekali lupa padanya? Baekhyun semakin terisak. Sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam tadi, airmata Baekhyun terus keluar.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi ada disana pun merasa sedih melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang kini sedang menangis itu. Sudah jelas apa penyebab tangis Baekhyun kali ini dan kali kemarin-kemarin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan. Diletakkannya piring-piring yang sudah ia cuci ke dalam rak dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Baek…" Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin

"Oh! Ah—Kyungsoo! Apa ada yang perlu kubantu?"

Baekhyun benar-benar aktor yang buruk saat ia mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Laki-laki manis tersebut segera menghapus airmatanya dan menegakkan kepalanya. Baekhyun kini sedang pura-pura tersenyum, sayangnya hidung dan matanya yang memerah tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang basah terkena air cucian piring

"Aniya, Kyungie.. Aku dengan senang hati melakukan ini agar ka—.." Baekhyun tersenyum palsu namun Kyungsoo langsung memotong perkataannya

"Bukan cuci piring, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau.. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu di hadapanku. Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tegar kalau memang kau tidak mampu melakukannya. Itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Baekhyunie.."

Kyungsoo terhuyung ke belakang saat Baekhyun memeluknya dan menumpahkan seluruh airmatanya di pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan ikut menangis.

"Mulai saat ini, jangan memikirkan Chanyeol lagi. Itu pasti akan mengingatkanmu pada kesedihanmu, Baek.." Kyungsoo mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun layaknya seorang ibu saat menghibur anak perempuannya yang baru saja patah hati

"Ini tidak melulu tentang Chanyeol. Aku hanya… Aku hanya merasa sedih saat memikirkan tentang diriku. Aku iri denganmu dan Luhan. Kalian punya keluarga yang bahagia, sedangkan aku..? Aku hanya sendirian, tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Aku merasa hidup sangatlah tidak adil. Tapi aku juga sadar bahwa semua yang kudapatkan saat ini mungkin adalah karma untukku karena aku telah mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri." Baekhyun berdusta. Jelas ia tengah berbohong karena sedari tadi yang ia pikirkan hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak mengkhianatiku, Baekhyun. Kau melakukan semua itu untukku. Kau tidak boleh punya pikiran seperti itu. Semua akan indah pada waktunya. Percayalah padaku."

"Hiks…"

Tangis Baekhyun pecah lagi dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberikan pelukannya untuk menguatkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, lihat! Anak kita sudah sebesar itu. Luhan, lihat dia sepertinya senang karena saat ini kita sedang melihatnya."

Sehun terlihat begitu girang ketika melihat sesosok janin mungil di layar sonografi. Tak henti-hentinya Sehun tersenyum menatap calon bayinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang USG setelah sebelumnya makan siang di rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Anak kalian tumbuh dengan sehat dan… Ah, apa kalian ingin tahu apa jenis kelamin anak kalian nanti?" tanya seorang dokter kandungan bername-tag Kim Joonmyeon yang kini masih sibuk menggerakan alat sonografi di atas perut Luhan

"Ya!/Tidak!" jawab Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Jawaban 'ya' terucap dari bibir Sehun dan 'tidak' dari Luhan.

"Jadi, kalian mau atau tidak?" Joonmyeon sedikit bingung atas ketidakkompakan pasangan itu.

"Aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya, uisa-nim. Aku sangat penasaran." Sehun menggebu-gebu

"Aniya, Sehunnie… Apapun jenis kelaminnya nanti, ia tetaplah anak kita berdua. Aku ingin hal ini menjadi kejutan sampai ia lahir." Pinta Luhan sembari menggenggam lembut tangan Sehun

Sehun tersenyum tanda setuju akan perkataan suaminya. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan Luhan. Suami cantiknya itu akan mengandung selama 9 bulan dan akan berjuang kerasa saat melahirkan bayi mereka nanti, sehingga ia tentu tidak akan menolak apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Apalagi kata-kata Luhan ada benarnya.

"Arasseo jagi, kita akan menjaga kejutan ini sampai aegi lahir." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Kalian ini sangat mesra ya… Ah iya, kau bisa membersihkan perutmu dengan ini, Luhan-ssi." Joonmyeon tersenyum saat memberikan beberapa lembar tissue kepada Luhan dan mulai merapikan peralatan USG.

"Uisa-nim, apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan sopan setelah selesai membersihkan perutnya.

Entah kenapa Luhan penasaran dengan dokter kandungan langganannya ini. Langganan karena sejak mengetahui dirinya hamil, Luhan selalu datang pada dokter Joonmyeon, bukan ke dokter yang lain.

"Ne, aku sudah menikah. Aku sudah punya 2 anak." Jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan

"Jeongmaliyo? Wahh, uisa-nim pasti sangat bahagia." Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari wajah Joonmyeon

"Pasti uisa-nim selalu tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan anak-anak." Sambung Sehun sambil tersenyum. Jarang-jarang Sehun mau tersenyum seperti ini. Suasana hatinya sedang baik sekali karena ia baru saja melihat perkembangan anaknya yang ada di dalam rahim Luhan.

"Gomapseumnida. Kau benar, Sehun-ssi. Aku selalu tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan bertemu dengan anak-anakku. Mereka adalah penghibur dan penghilang stress untukku dan suamiku." Joonmyeon memberikan senyum terbaiknya hingga gigi kelinci miliknya menyembul di balik kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Suami? Jadi uisa… Maksudku, jadi uisa sama seperti kami?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara kecil karena takut menyinggung Joonmyeon.

Meskipun LGBT dan lelaki hamil merupakan hal yang lumrah, tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang masih enggan untuk membicarakan dan bahkan mengakuinya kepada orang yang baru dikenal. Tak sedikit pula orang-orang yang anti terhadap LGBT sehingga orang-orang seperti Sehun dan Luhan sedikit sulit untuk membuka diri di hadapan publik. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja mereka dapat menunjukan betapa besar kekuatan cinta mereka, seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu takut kalau aku akan merasa tersinggung, Luhan-ssi karena aku tidak akan merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Aku dan suamiku sangat bahagia." Tutur Joonmyeon masih dengan wajah berseri

"Woah… Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, uisa-nim." Sehun mencoba untuk menghentikan percakapan ini karena sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Joonmyeon. Namun tampaknya Luhan tidak peka dan masih ingin terus melanjutkannya.

"Uisa-nim.. Bagaimana dengan pengalaman kehamilan di antara kalian? Atau apakah kalian mengadopsi anak..?" lagi-lagi Luhan bertanya pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif bagi pasangan sesama jenis. Untungnya Joonmyeon dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kehamilanku tidak sulit. Aku punya suami yang sangat perhatian padaku sehingga aku sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun saat hamil, baik itu kehamilan pertama dan kedua. Suamiku mengurusku dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat beruntung memilikinya."

"Jeongmaliyo uisa-nim? Aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan suamimu dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Ia pasti orang yang sangat baik." Luhan berbinar-binar mendengar cerita Joonmyeon

"Lu." Sehun mulai merasa terabaikan dan menuntut perhatian Luhan. Bahkan kini wajah Sehun langsung berubah datar. Sejujurnya Sehun hanya pura-pura mencari perhatian dari Luhan karena tidak ingin Luhan bertanya hal lain lebih jauh. Ia merasa tidak enak pada dokter Joonmyeon.

"Luhan-ssi, sepertinya suamimu merasa terabaikan… Astaga, kalian lucu sekali." Joonmyeon tertawa kecil karena gemas pada tingkah Sehun dan Luhan yang menurutnya lucu sekaligus romantis itu.

"Gwaenchanhayo uisa-nim. Sehun memang suka begitu." Luhan mengejek Sehun dan membuat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu jadi makin cemberut.

"Baiklah Luhan-ssi, Ini resep vitamin untukmu. Aku sudah menuliskan semuanya disini." Joonmyeon menyerahkan selembar resep kepada Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida Uisa-nim. Bulan depan kami akan kembali kesini lagi."

"Jangan kapok ya, uisa-nim." Ucap Luhan dengan gaya genitnya

"Aku tidak akan pernah kapok dan aku harap kalian segera menghubungiku apabila terjadi sesuatu, arasseo?"

"Algeseoyo, uisa-nim. Kami permisi dulu." Sehun dan Luhan menundukan badannya sejenak lalu meninggalkan ruangan Joonmyeon dengan hati puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu apartment Kyungsoo kedatangan Minseok dan Daeul ketika Taeoh sedang bermain. Daeul yang kini berusia 5 tahun langsung menghampiri Taeoh dan menemaninya bermain, sedangkan Minseok dan Kyungsoo mulai berbincang-bincang soal gaya pakaian yang cocok untuk anak mereka di musim panas. Jangan lupa kalau keduanya adalah ibu-ibu meskipun nyatanya mereka adalah laki-laki.

"Eomma, kenapa Taeoh belum bisa bicara?"

Celotehan Daeul langsung menghentikan obrolan Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Hari ini Daeul dan Minseok memang sengaja berkunjung ke apartement Jongin untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh. Daeul bilang bahwa ia rindu pada Taeoh. Padahal mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari karena apartment mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Tentu saja belum bisa, sayang. Taeoh masih kecil dan belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Dulu Daeul juga seperti itu saat masih seumuran Taeoh." Minseok mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang mudah diterima oleh Daeul yang baru masuk sekolah.

"Daeul bisa membantu Taeoh untuk belajar bicara supaya Taeoh bisa cepat berbicara." Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa mainan berbentuk buah dan memberikannya pada Daeul.

"Gomawoyo Samchon. Taeoh-ya… Hari ini hyung akan mengajakmu belajar. Ini buah jeruk. Katakan jeruk. Je-ruk." Taeoh mengangkat mainan berbentuk jeruk di hadapan Taeoh, namun Taeoh hanya diam dan bingung pada apa yang dilakukan Daeul.

"Eung?"

"Je…. Ruk…. Jeruk, Taeoh. Jeruk." Daeul bersusah payah mengajari Taeoh yang kini malah terlihat lapar

"Mamamamammm mamm mamm…" Taeoh malah meraih jeruk mandarin yang dipegang Daeul dan mulai menjilati kulitnya

"Taeoh-ya… Kenapa dimakan? Aduh." Daeul hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, melihat tingkah Taeoh.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo tergelak melihat tingkah lucu kedua anak mereka. Taeoh kini sibuk menjilat-jilat kulit jeruk sedangkan Daeul berusaha mengambil jeruk tersebut dari tangan mungil Taeoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di _apartment_ Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah lupa soal Jongin yang dihubungi Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia kembali ceria dan lengket dengan Taeoh seperti biasa.

Kini Baekhyun sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mendaftar sebagai manajer idol. Jongin mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan idol sedang membutuhkan banyak orang karena akan ada banyak grup idol yang segera debut. Sebagai salah seorang pengajar tari untuk para _trainee_ , Jongin jelas mengetahui perkembangan apapun yang ada dalam industri musik Korea.

Baekhyun awalnya hanya membantu Kyungsoo membuka sebuah toko mainan anak ketika mereka baru saja resmi lulus dari universitas. Alasan Kyungsoo membuka toko mainan sebenarnya sepele dan terbilang konyol. Ia hanya ingin mengingat masa-masa ketika dia berubah menjadi bayi dan jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Konyol memang, tapi semua orang mendukung keputusan Kyungsoo dan kini toko mainan yang diberi nama '베이비수' atau 'Babysoo' menjadi salah satu toko mainan anak yang paling laris di Korea.

Baekhyun sendiri mendapatkan posisi _general manager_ yang langsung mengepalai seluruh karyawan yang bekerja disana. Akan tetapi Baekhyun saat ini telah resmi mengundurkan diri dari _'Babysoo'_ dan menunggu pengumuman interview untuk menjadi manajer idol di agensi _'Rainbow Entertainment'_ yang sama dengan agensi tempat Jongin bekerja. Agensi _Rainbow Entertainment_ dimiliki oleh ayah Jongin yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongkook dan termasuk salah satu '채볼' yang paling disegani di Korea Selatan menurut salah satu majalah bisnis.

TOK—TOK—TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun terkejut sehingga kegiatannya menyuapi Taeoh terhenti sejenak.

TOK—TOK—TOK!

"Baekhyun, bisa tolong bukakan pintu? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ini." Kyungsoo memberikan kode bahwa ia sedang rempong di dapur dan Baekhyun dengan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya.

KLEK!

Setelah membuka pintu, Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya dan kembali menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia mengucek mata dan menampar pipinya sendiri hingga ia mengaduh karena kesakitan. Baekhyun hanya takut bahwa terlalu banyak memikirkan Chanyeol membuat ia berhalusinasi melihat Chanyeol di depan apartment Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka pintu kembali dan… hasilnya sama. Orang itu—yang Baekhyun lihat adalah Chanyeol—masih di depan pintu dengan keadaan melongo. Baekhyun pun langsung menutup pintu lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera memanggil Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO-YAA!"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan. Ia takut apabila kini ia sudah mulai tidak waras dan bahkan sampai berhalusinasi bahwa tamu yang datang ke _apartment_ Kyungsoo adalah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baekhyunie? Siapa yang datang?" Kyungsoo tentu saja khawatir karena tampang Baekhyun persis seperti orang yang baru melihat setan.

"Coba kau sendiri yang membuka pintu. Aku tidak mau salah lihat ataupun berhalusinasi." Ucap Baekhyun tersengal-sengal

Kyungsoo jadi penasaran dan langsung meninggalkan dapur begitu saja untuk membuka pintu, diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

KLEK!

"CH—CHANYEOL?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar ketika mengenali bahwa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya sepagi ini adalah Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya.

"Annyeong…" Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk sambil menatap Kyungsoo—dan tentunya Baekhyun—yang masih tak percaya akan kedatangannya.

"…"

"Baekhyun!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan apartment Kyungsoo. Perasaan Baekhyun campur aduk mulai dari bahagia, kesal, benci, marah, rindu. Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlalu naif dan bodoh hanya karena satu orang.

 **Park Chanyeol**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Baekhyun yang indah karena menyambut hari libur pertamanya setelah _resign_ dari _Babysoo_ jadi rusak karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka kalau laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu kembali, ia hanya tidak siap sekaligus bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Berulangkali ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, perihal apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan dan rasakan saat ini. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi resah hanya karena bertemu Chanyeol? Apa karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Chanyeol?

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Baekhyun memang sempat memutuskan untuk benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol seutuhnya dan sama sekali tidak mau peduli lagi pada lelaki itu. Tapi nyatanya ia malah _baper_ hanya karena tidak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol. Oh tidak. Itu murni kesalahan Chanyeol yang sudah berani-beraninya muncul di hadapannya begitu saja dan telah dengan sukses langsung membuat hati Baekhyun porak-poranda. Padahal Baekhyun masih berusaha _move on_.

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, sesaat setelah ia sampai di flat mungilnya. Ia masih merutuki hari indahnya yang berubah jadi menyebalkan karena Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu saat ini satu-satunya yang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah ketenangan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di dalam kantong mantelnya. Dengan malas-malasan, namja bermata sipit itu merogoh saku mantel dan langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lesu

" _Baekhyun-ah… Ada apa dengan suara lesumu itu?_ " tanya Jongin khawatir

"Gwaenchanha, jangan khawatirkan aku. Tumben sekali kau menelpon. Jangan menitipkan pesan apapun padaku untuk Kyungsoo karena aku sedang tidak berada di rumahmu."

" _Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu bahwa besok kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja di_ _ **Rainbow**_ **.** "

"Tunggu dulu.. Rainbow? Maksudmu aku sudah diterima di Rainbow? Jongin-ah, aku bahkan belum mengikuti tes wawancara." Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dengan jantung berdebar. Berita ini sangat mengejutkan sekaligus aneh baginya.

" _Ya begitulah. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa_ _ **Rainbow**_ _sedang sangat membutuhkan banyak rekrutan baru untuk menjadi manajer idol. Jadi tidak heran kalau kau bisa diterima tanpa tes wawancara. Lagipula kau sudah punya pengalaman menjadi manajer bertahun-tahun, meskipun bukan manajer idol. Mungkin bagian perekrutan merasa kualifikasimu sudah memenuhi kriteria yang dibutuhkan dan melakukan tes wawancara hanya buang-buang waktu dan uang_."

"Benarkah? ASSA! GOMAWO JONGIN YANG TAMPAN! Aku akan memberitahu Kyungsoo untuk memasak makanan yang super enak untukmu hari ini." Kini Baekhyun nyaris lupa pada pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang insidental pagi ini.

" _Hey, bukankah kau sedang tidak dirumahku_?" Jongin terkekeh karena reaksi lucu Baekhyun

"Oh astaga! Aku melupakan fakta yang itu. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo lewat SMS saja, dan—jangan katakan pada Kyungsoo kalau aku mengataimu tampan! Kyungsoo bisa marah padaku. Annyeong Jongin tampan~…."

Baekhyun tertawa geli pada kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Jongin tampan? Lebih baik ia makan Samyang dengan topping cabai 20 buah daripada mengakui ketampanan Jongin yang genit dan sedikit menyebalkan, namun baik hati itu.

Baru saja Baekhyun mematikan telepon dari Jongin, kini Kyungsoo yang gantian menelponnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchanha?" Suara halus Kyungsoo langsung memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun pada detik pertama dalam durasi telepon mereka.

"Tentu saja aku baik, Kyungsoo-ya… Kenapa kau khawatir begitu?"

" _Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir padamu saat melihat kau meninggalkan rumahku begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun? Jangan bercanda, Baekhyunie_!" nada Kyungsoo meninggi seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir terhadap anak perempuannya karena tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah, padahal sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Ah, mianhae Kyungie… Tadi aku terburu-buru. Oh, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau pasti tahu kan makanan kesukaan Jongin?"

" _Memangnya kenapa? Jongin suka ayam goreng_." Jawab Kyungsoo tak berminat

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau harus membuatkan Jongin ayam goreng. Buat yang banyak ya Kyungie. Annyeong~…"

" _YA! B—aek….._!"

Baekhyun langsung mematikan telepon sambil tertawa. Hatinya puas sekali karena sudah mengerjai kedua orang tua Taeoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[NEXT DAY]

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah berlari menghampirinya. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman saat berada di dalam gedung Rainbow Entertainment, namun karena saat ini ia bertemu Jongin, Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang.

"Baekhyun-ah, terima kasih karena sudah membuatku bisa makan ayam tadi malam." Jongin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menghilang.

"Tentu saja kau harus berterimakasih padaku, haha…" Baekhyun tertawa

"Hmm, Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal Chan—y…"

"Jongin-ah… Oh, siapa dia? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya disini." seorang lelaki tampan dan bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Jongin serta Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ingin tahu perihal siapa laki-laki berwajah imut di sebelah Jongin.

"Oh, Donghwan hyung! Ini Byun Baekhyun, salah satu manajer rekrutan terbaru yang kita bicarakan kemarin."

"Benarkah? Ah… Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ssi, Kim Donghwan-imnida. Aku adalah HRD disini dan ke depannya kita akan banyak bekerjasama. Senang bertemu denganmu." Senyuman Donghwan begitu menawan hingga Baekhyun terpesona sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Donghwan

"Byun Baekhyun-imnida. Mohon bantuannya, sunbaenim." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu

"Ah iya, Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau ikut ke ruanganku 15 menit lagi? Untuk saat ini kau bisa berkeliling atau ngobrol sebentar dengan Jongin. Aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang. Jongin-ah, Baekhyun, aku duluan." Donghwan buru-buru meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun menuju lift.

"Oh, tampan sekali!" wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri dengan pipi memerah. Ia benar-benar terpesona pada ketampanan Donghwan.

"Ya, tapi aku lebih tampan." Kelakar Jongin asal

"Kau butuh kaca yang sangat besar Jongin. Jelas-jelas dia jauhhhh lebih tampan darimu." Baekhyun mendengus

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tampan kemarin."

"itu KEMARIN. Hari ini tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak tampan dan aku kasihan sekali pada Kyungsoo karena menikah dengan orang yang tidak tampan sepertimu. Lagipula Donghwan sunbae lebih tampan dan sangat manis."

"Kau tahu? Donghwan hyung sudah punya pasangan dan dua anak." Jongin tertawa melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat kecewa.

"MWO?! Aishh, sudah kuduga. Namja setampan dan semapan itu pasti sudah punya keluarga. Jongin-ah… Apa kau tidak punya teman atau keluarga yang bisa kau kenalkan kepadaku untuk diajak kencan?" Baekhyun frustasi

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan mengenalkannya kepadamu nanti." Janji Jongin

"Awas kalau sampai kau berbohong. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kyungsoo. Ah, aku ingin minum sebentar dan pergi ke ruangan Donghwan sunbae, antarkan aku ya, Jongin."

"Baru saja mengancamku sekarang sudah merayuku untuk mengantarmu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkam, Baek!"

"Yeiyyy! Kim Jongin jjang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK—TOK—TOK!

"Masuk!"

KLEK!

"Ah, Baekhyun-ssi wasseoyo? Silahkan duduk." Donghwan tersenyum manis saat Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang terletak di hadapan meja kerja Donghwan.

"Apakah saya boleh tahu alasan saya dipanggil kesini?" tanya Baekhyun to the point namun sopan

"Jadi begini, Baekhyun-ssi. Agensi memposisikanmu untuk menjadi manajer seorang anggota band Tiongkok. Kebetulan dia akan debut di Korea sebagai penyanyi solo."

"Apakah dia bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar?" Baekhyun spontan menanyakan soal itu karena ia sama sekali tidak menguasai bahasa Mandarin maupun Inggris dengan lancar. Ia tidak yakin bisa menjalankan tugasnya apabila artisnya tidak mampu berbahasa Korea.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena dia adalah warga negara Korea Selatan dan keturunan Korea. Kebetulan ia menetap di China dan menjadi anggota band disana. Bandnya sangat terkenal di China dan saat ini ia akan memulai debut solonya sebagai penyanyi. Tempat pertama yang ia pilih untuk debut sebagai penyanyi solo adalah di Korea, tanah kelahirannya. Agensi kita bekerjasama dengan agensi yang menaungi band 'BLISS' di China dan kita dipercaya untuk menjadi perwakilan agensi itu di Korea. Kau tahu, seperti AVEX di Jepang." Ucap Donghwan seraya meminum kopi yang ada di mejanya.

TOK—TOK—TOK!

KLEK!

"Annyeonghaseyo…" tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Donghwan dibuka oleh seseorang sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan langsung melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang datang.

"Baekhyun-ssi, perkenalkan dia adalah **Park Chanyeol** , gitaris band 'BLISS' yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan debut solo di Korea."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

Hallo semuanyaaaaa, maaf maaf maaf maafffff banget udah PHP-in kalian semua dengan sequel yang udah berbulan-bulan lalu aku janjiin, tapi baru bisa aku share sekarang.

Makasih buat semua supportnya, makasih udah mau baca FF gajelas ini hiks..

Intinya makasih buat semuanya ya guys (BIG HUG TO ALL OF YOU GUYS)

Oiya, aku punya rencana untuk bikin FF lain yang nyeritain side story ChanBaek yang masih gantung di cerita ini. Adakah yang minat? Silahkan review aja ya buat yang minat.

Oiya, BTW aku gemas banget sama MV Power, ya ampunn… Lucu banget sih. Udah ya, gitu aja cuap-cuap gajelasnya. Aku sayang kalian, kiss kiss kiss.


End file.
